Over Coming The Truth
by ripitupgenki
Summary: When Genki finally returns to the MR world can Holly handle to truth she's about to find out about him? Can he help them face a strange new threat?
1. Return

Untitled MR FF

**Over Coming The Truth**

The bustling sounds of the city filled the air; honking horns, shuffling feet and the shouts of the humans who inhabited the city of Tokyo. Within mere seconds paper goes flying into the air as a woman cries out, falling to the ground with a thud. A young man pulls her to her feet apologizing with heart fill sincerity.

"I'm so sorry, maam. I didn't mean to run into you." He helps the angry female collect her papers.

"Watch where you are going young man. Those wheels of yours are dangerous." He bows his apology as she leaves and he continues on his way blading down the crowded sidewalk. Cutting down an ally he skids to a stop in front of an old warehouse. Knocking he's soon let in.

"What took you?"

"Knocked a lady over on the way…."

"Clouts" walking up to a platform, he admires a gear-clad welder spot-welding a cars frame. With a smile he takes his blades off and suites up for the day. The welder stops tilting the visor up she smiles to him.

"Nice to see you made it on one piece."

"Very funny Vivian." He grabs his tool kit and walks over to the new arrival. "What we got?"

" 94' Chevy Camaro. We know the engines gone and the tranny has damage. Also know they scraped the bottom and took out the passenger door."

"What were they street racing it? Good grief. Well guess I'll look over the damage to the engine and chasse then." She shook her head and tilted her visor down returning to her project at hand. Taking out his flashlight he lifted the hood and checked around the engine noticing several things. Plugging the diagnostic in the computer returns bad results. Crawling under the vehicle he comes out in dismay.

"Well?" a baritone voice asked form near by.

"Tranny and engines shot. Catalytic converter has a huge hole in it. And the passenger door is scrap metal."

"Well order what you need, owner wants it fixed. Same specs if possible."

"You got it Butch."

"Nice eye Genki, you're a natural." He claps Genki on the shoulder before walking out of the room.

* * *

After a long day at the shop Genki takes his leave flying across town on his skates. Halting only once he reaches campus. Walking into class he sets his bag down next to his seat and pulls out his book, 'Mechanics and Engines volume three'. As the teacher walks in he sighs taking out his notebook and pen to take notes once again.

As they progress Genki pulls out his laptop going though simulations with his teacher and fellow classmates online. The teacher asks him to stay after class and he sits patiently.

"Genki, I want you to take the Course test. This is too slow for you and you know it. You have a gift for being a mechanic. Take the test. You'll get done much faster."

"If you think I can, sir."

"I know you can."

"Thanks, mister Sakuyo"

Walking to the office with a note form his teacher he signs up for the test. Within only a week he is in his final courses and no longer and intern but and employee at his company.

* * *

But one fateful night Genki receives a phone call…. his father…is dead. His mother holds him close crying, as he tries to comfort her; His two sisters there as support. Cremation is the decision and his father's ashes are spread over the land he so longed to own. Out in the wilderness where he could fish and hunt. A dream shattered along with the hearts of his family. Genki was given sick leave for a week to mourn refusing to take more then that though it was offered. His co-workers noticed the differences in him. He worked harder then before to the brink of exhaustion. As he got home one night his sister stopped him.

"Mom called she says she's sorry for what she said to you before."

"I already knew she was and she's been forgiven. It was spur of the moment for both of us."

He went to his room and flopped on the bed.

"You need more rest. I'll wake you when dinner is ready just rest till then."

"I'll try." But rest did not come he roused and took out a pad of paper and a pencil and began drawing. Creatures in a far off land but also creatures of myth filled the sketchbook. But the current form he drew was a bloody massacre caused by a lycanthrope. Blood blanketed the walls and appendages of the beast in question. The most horrific scene possible for him to imaging took place on that page in full color. His other sister walks in looking at the image. Silently she massages his shoulders.

"Christine, I'm fine."

"You're tense and angry"

"So?"

"It wasn't your fault…"

"I know that." He rose walking out to eat.

* * *

When he finally lay down for the night his mind drifted to his friends in the monster world. He wondered how things were there and what everyone was doing. How Mocchi was. But most of all he wondered if Holly was alright. Deciding he'd had enough he packed his backpack and tried once again to get his game to open the portal. Concentrating with all his might and praying his controller began to glow in and instantaneous click he felt himself moving into the TV. Grabbing his stuffed bag he leaped into the TV skates and all with him.

* * *

Meanwhile…..

A young woman accompanied by a blue wolf with horns and a pink duck like creature placed a mystery disk found earlier on the platform. Concentrating the women pressed the button. An explosion ensued as she covered her face with her arm. Coughing her and the two monsters approached the platform as they saw a young man kneeling. The women's brow furrowed as she looked at him. His slender yet muscular build told that he was strong. The scar that went across his right eye down to his cheekbone inferred he was trouble. He wore blue pants, a light white shirt over an orange one and a hat. His ears were pierced in 3 places two of which were at the top. Adorning his ears with studs, hoops and a chain connecting them with small beads on it. Looking up his eyes met with that of a beautiful woman's. _Whoa she is hot!!_ He looked over to the Tiger monster, a distinct scar on his face.

"Tiger of the wind is that you?" his midrange voice asked softly.

"Yes, but how do you know me?" he growled.

"Don't tell me you forgot me so easily." He pulled his pack forward showing his skates. Though they were not the same ones as before he figured it might jog a memory.

"Genki?"

"Yep" the woman's eyes widened. As the pink monster ran to him hugging fiercely.

"I missed you chi"

"I missed you too." Tiger walked around him then nodded with a smile.

"You've grown a lot kid." Genki only laughed. Looking towards the woman he smiled.

"Its good to see you again, Holly. You have changed quite a bit over the years."

"So have you, Genki." She beamed back at him still somewhat shocked.

"Why you not come back sooner chi?" Genki smiled down at the young monster.

"I tried Mocchi unfortunately the portal would not open sooner."

"Portal chi?"

"The light thing that brought me here."

"Genki can you explain that a bit better? Why would it open now?"

"I have a theory on that but why don't I explain it when everyone is around?"

"Yes, that would make is simpler. Come on." She waved him to follow. Putting his backpack on he walked beside her though slightly back. Tiger and Mocchi following close behind.

"Holly, did everything work out here after I was pulled back to my world by the phoenix?" she glanced to him questioningly but saved her question.

"For the most part. Some monsters are still bad. There have been rouge gangs of new monsters running around hurting people though. Some we have never seen before."

"What do they look like?"

"Well they are similar to the Zuum and Dinos but slender built and they have sharp claws on both feet that can be used to kill." Holly could tell he was thinking a moment.

"They sound like velociraptors"

"Velociraptors?"

"Something that supposedly existed along time ago in my world. As far as we know they are all dead now, though we have found fossilized skeletons of them." Holly gave him a strange side-glance.

"Genki, how can you know some much if all you can see is bones."

"Most is practical and best guess based on what we do know. Raptors as far as we know hunted in groups, used their claws to wound if not kill their prey or opponent and were cold blooded lizards with a great jumping ability and great intelligence."

"And just how did you get that from bones?"

"Studying them. The way a raptors large claws are they act like a switchblade knife. Also their pelvis and build shows how able at jumping they are. The size of the brain cavity indicates intellect. Shape and size determine what they were and how they hunted. Most of their prey is was too big to take down alone at the time."

"Never mind other then those attacks and that of another unknown species we've been fine thus far. Where did you get the scar?" she indicated towards his eye

"In a knife fight awhile ago. Some guy was trying to hurt a teenage girl. I stopped him and escorted her home." Genki looked ahead at the ranch they were headed to.

"Nice place, Holly."

"Thank you. It was a gift from those we helped." He nodded.

"Well they had every right to help you in return." She shook her head as she called the others. Genki smiled noting Granity was among those who stayed with Holly. The others looked him over as they approached.

"Bringing home strays now, Holly."

"Not exactly, Hare." Genki spoke before Holly could with a smirk.

"Genki?!" Granity looked shocked a moment.

"Yep, sorry it took so long to get back. I'll explain later about that. Its great to see you all again."

* * *

Embraces were exchanged as they walked inside. Holly waved Genki into the kitchen.

"You're cooking too."

"If I must but fair warning I'm a horrible cook."

"I'll be the judge of that." She dug out the ingredients telling him what to make. Finally ending up giving him the recipe book since he knew nothing about the particular dishes she wished him to make. When all was said and done Holly tasted his dishes raising a brow at him.

"Hey I told you cooking wasn't my thing. Give me an iron bird to fix and I'll fix it. But cooking doesn't work for me…I even took classes on it but nothings helped." His words intrigued her but she shook her head and told him to go to the table. Hare smirked at him.

"Didn't go well did it?"

"Not really, I'm good with mechanical things not cooking and such. Nothing can help my cooking." Holly brought the food out and set the table glaring at the others to behave themselves at the table. Genki did his best not to react to the glare. _Wow she's much more confidant now_

* * *

After dinner Genki was ushered into the living room taking a seat he waited till Holly and the others were settled.

"I'm sure you guys want to know what kept me." He saw a number of heads nod. "Well, I can't exactly say why the portal from my world to this one selectively opens but I have a theory."

"Then what is it?" Hare asked intrigued

"Well both times it worked I had my game trying to open a mystery disk at the same time Holly was trying to open one. I think that is the reason. Timing probably plays a part into it."

"It is possible…." Hare pondered.

"Believe me I tried many times to come back trying variations of things. But it failed all those times till now."

"Genki, you said the phoenix dragged you back to your world?"

"Yeah, Holly, I saw him in my mind. He said my place was in my world and that I was no longer needed."

"Are you needed again though." Granity blurted out.

"I really can't say."

"Genki, you mentioned you could fix an iron bird?" Genki's eyes moved to Holly.

"I fix machines for a living I should be able to fix one. As long as I have the tools needed. Fixing cars is never easy believe me. Especially when a certain mechanic friend of mine nearly kills me with something." He spoke in sarcasm.

"Genki, your blades different chi?"

"Hmm? Oh I out grew the other ones. These were more expensive but they'll last longer."

"Why does your hat have a wolf on it?" Suezo butted in.

"Timber Wolves are my favorite basketball team. I only sport I like actually."

"Basketball chi?"

"It's a game, Mocchi. Played with a bouncy ball and a hoop. To score points you have to throw or shot the ball through the hoop. The distance from the hoop determines the amount of points. Team with them most point wins."

"Sounds childish to me"

"Well then there are millions of childish adults in my world Suezo. Besides the players who are good get paid millions of dollars each year just to play a game."

"Well anyway what have you been up to, Genki?"

"Well finishing school off, working at the shop. Go to the skate park with my friends occasionally. Vivian and I have been doing over time at work though trying to get cars done on time."

"Vivian?" Holly felt a spur of jealousy at the woman's name.

"Yeah, she's one of my bosses and the best welder around town. Butch is my other boss. However Butch rarely puts in extra hours due to a new arrival in his family. So Vivian and I take up the slack. Besides she's teaching me to weld. It's sort of having an apprenticeship."

"Women can weld?" Holly seemed shocked.

"Holly, women can do whatever they want in my world. No limitations. And equal rights to men."

"Well, its late lets get some rest." She rose looking to Genki and nodding wanting him to follow. Genki did just that picking up his pack on the way, the others all when to their rooms.

"Here's your room. Actually the guest room but its yours for now."

"Thanks, hey can we talk a moment?"

"Sure. What's on your mind."

"I know I'm a horrible cook and all but I can earn my keep. And I'm sorry if you were bothered by my mention of Vivian."

"No, its fine Genki. Well, you can earn your keep by fixing an iron bird we have."

"Alright. Oh, by the way, I brought you some skates if you want them. If not then you can probably sell them for a good price." Her eyes locked with his a moment.

"I have no clue how to skate…"

"It's not hard to learn, Holly. Just takes balance."

"I'll give it a try." She smiled to him. He hugged her gently making her smile.

"I missed you so much, Holly…" his voice was soft. She felt her face flush.

"I missed you too, Genki." Pulling back she smiled to him; He stopped her, kissing her cheek. Her face turned red as she looked at him in shock.

"Its up to you Holly but I would like to try to have a deeper relationship with you." His words only loud enough for her to hear. She nodded dumbly as he walked in to the room. Touching her cheek she shook her head, and headed for her room.


	2. Iron Bird

**The Iron Bird**

In the morning, Holly woke at her usual time around dawn. Noticing Genki was nowhere in sight she went to his room knocking on the door. Receiving no answer she opened it raising a brow. Sound asleep sprawled out snoring like he was when he was a kid. Shaking her head she walked over to him.

"Genki, time to get up." He ignored her. Her hand went to his shoulder shaking him to he woke enough to look over at her. "Come on its time to get up." Taking his watch from the table near by he set it down again.

"Are you nuts its only 6 am…" he started drifting off again.

"Genki, come on or I'll drag you out!"

"Your welcome to try…. I work afternoons late into the night…. I don't get up till around 10 am usually…." His voice soft and full of sleep.

"Well, today is not your usual day. Up now!" she tried pulling him out of bed. He gripped the side pulling away.

"Least give me an hour, Holly…."

"No I need you up now."

"Why?"

"To help with breakfast."

"I can't cook….ZZZZZ" taking a pillow she hit him with it. He ignored her. Grabbing his shoulders she tried again to drag him out of bed. In the process, falling down from his weight, having him land on her. he woke looking down at her. "If you wanted me up for this I would have gladly gotten out of bed." She noticed their positioning as he began to get up and blushed profusely.

"Genki! You pervert!"

"Relax, I was joking." He got up pulling her up with easy. Holly grabbed him before he tried to go back to bed.

"If you're not down stairs in 5 minutes I'm not giving you any chance to have a deeper relationship."

"10 minutes…yawn unless you want me falling down the stairs half dressed and half asleep…. I need time to wake up….." he shook his head trying to stay awake.

"Fine" she left "but not any longer then that." She walked out closing the door.

* * *

He walked to the water bowl noting he had no water for the basin. Taking off his shirt he searched his pack for another one. Holly came walking in right then blushing seeing his muscular upper body. "Here's some water. Splash your face."

"I will…. why are you blushing?"

"Just never mind…" she handed him the pitcher.

"Like what you see?" he chuckled gently. "A lot of women do. I get noticed alot but I tend to ignore most people. However your an exception." He turned around and walked to the basin. It was then she noticed a large tattoo on his back, an angry wolf howling at the moon. On his chest she noticed as he turned to her, held a phoenix but much smaller then the wolf. His arms had some sort of tribal looking ring tattoo on them.

"Why do you have so many tattoos?"

"I just like them is all. I think you know why I chose the phoenix. The others I just liked. I drew all of them by hand. And had a specialist put them on me."

"You're an artist?"

"Aspiring artist. I rarely get commissioned."

"Commissioned?"

"It means someone asks you to draw for them."

"Oh, well, your obviously very good at it."

"Thank you" he went over to wash his face. She noted he had shoulder length hair. Something she had missed before. She also could see all his muscles as he used them. Her face flushed again. _I can't think like this. I'm not perverted…. even if he's a fine hunk of man…. no stop it Holly._ He turned to her after drying his face. With a smile he walked over to her. "You know I like attention from you." He slipped his arms around her waist as she blushed; Her hands pushing on his chest.

"Genki, please I know you care for me but I'm not ready for this yet…I've never been with anyone quite like this." Her voice was soft yet firm.

"And there is always a first time for everything. You know I wouldn't push you, Holly." He leaned down kissing her cheek. She noticed he was bout 4 inches taller then her. Something she hadn't paid attention to before. "I'll do anything for you." He whispered softly.

"I know you will but right now I need time…if we do this it'll go slow…"

"Then we'll go at the pace you set." His voice as soft as hers. Her hands felt his pecks a moment. Before she shook her head trying to make herself stop. "Its alright. I don't mind, Holly."

"No, I don't want to…. cause a problem."

"Your not arousing me…. its very soothing and calming actually. I like your touch." Her eyes met his a moment as her face turned red. She pulled back slightly. Feeling his hands on her lower back she blushed further.

"Maybe so but we shouldn't be doing this…we hardly know each other right now…we have both changed." She spoke panicked.

"Holly, neither of us changed that much. You know that. Besides I love you and I'll never hurt you. I don't know why you think we are doing wrong." His words made her blush deeper.

"Genki, your world is different. Courting is a slow process…. here."

"I know about courting in older times. Your world is kinda like my worlds past." He paused "please trust me. I will not push you into things you don't want to do. But having contact with one another isn't prohibited and you know it." Her eyes looked to the floor, she was too proud to admit she was afraid. She felt his hand leave her back and raise her chin. Before she could say anything she felt his lips meet hers softly. His sweet love filling her slowly. She'd never been kissed this way before. Her world shrank to his lips on hers, his hands on her cheek and back, gently and soothingly caressing. Her eyes closed involuntarily as her hands explored his chest.

His lips softly broke the kiss, gentle brown eyes gazing lovingly into hers, as hers opened. She was speechless for a few moments. "Please, Holly, let me love you. Keep you safe and give you all your want and need." His voice was barely a whisper as he pulled her close. Her face flushed deeper then before.

"Genki…. I…" she stuttered, "alright…I'll let you but…we have to go slow…I don't want to jump into anything."

"I completely understand, Holly." She felt him hug her tighter as she began to hug back. "I will never let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you Genki…. but please get ready we have to make breakfast."

"Alright." He let go smiling to her as she turned to walk out the door.

* * *

Once she was gone he fished out his new wardrobe and got ready, slipping on a necklace before putting his shoes on and heading down stairs. Walking down stairs his feet lead him to the kitchen. He noted Holly was still blushing from her encounter with him upstairs. She looked over at him raising a brow.

"You always dress like that?"

"Like what?"

"In all black…"

"No. I just wanted to today. Why?"

"Never mind." She looked him over noting his black cut off shorts, black shirt with some sort of emblem and a very interesting necklace. "What's on your shirt?"

"Its OOC or Orange County Choppers. They make some the best motorcycle choppers around. I like this designs and fabrication methods." Her hands took hold of his pendant looking it over.

"What type of stone is this?" her gaze of wonder inspecting the glittering blue stone.

"Specular hematite. Some natives believe it to have healing abilities."

"Does it actually have those abilities?"

"I really can't say. I've never worn it when I was hurt." Her hands went to the scar across his eye tracing it before feeling along his jaw, finally ending at his small ponytail.

"Your eye must of hurt a lot after that fight."

"It did."

"Come on then." Leading him over she instructed him every step of the way while he mixed ingredients and helped her with several breakfast items. By the time, they finished the table was set with pancakes, bacon, sausage, grits, hash browns, and condiments such as jelly, butter, and syrup. She was about to call the others in when she felt Genki's arms move around her. About to scold him but heard him whispering,

"Later tonight I want to talk to you alone. We need to get to know each other better and I want to discuss something with you." Looking back at him she nodded. He kissed her check making her flush as he released her.

* * *

The monsters came running hearing the breakfast bell, all except golem. Genki ignore the numerous glances he got as he sat down. Holly spoke a blessing before they ate as Genki tried to place where she had learned it and what religion it was from. Internally shrugging it off for food. As he ate he wondered about a few things. Granity broke the silence finally.

"Genki, can you really fix the iron bird in the barn?"

"Yeah, I should be able to. Depends on how bad off it is I suppose. Sometimes cars in my world can't be fixed really, or it wouldn't be worth it in the long run to the owner. We'll see what we got to work with first."

"The previous owner said he used it twice before it stopped working." Suezo commented.

"Really? Did he say anything else about it?" Genki looked to Suezo.

"Only that he burnt himself trying to move it. He touched the side of it as I recall…"

"Yes, I remember him saying that." Holly added confirming Suezo's words.

"Sounds like something is over heating. Lets hope that it didn't cause to much damage in the process."

"Are cars like iron birds chi?"

"Well, in some ways yes but other no. Cars can't fly. Air planes fly but I have only worked on one of those at my uncles. He and I were rebuilding it together. Unfortunately, that never got finished before he passed away. But he taught me all he knew about them."

"I'm sorry to hear that he's gone, Genki. But at least you did learn from him." Her face grew sad.

"Holly, its alright really. It was his time. He even said it himself and he knew he was going to die soon. I told me and my family that." He smiled gently to her hoping she would cheer up.

"Well, Holly, are we taking him out to work on it after breakfast?" Hare spoke trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, that was the plan." She looked to Genki who blinked.

"Its fine with me. I just need to grab my tools. Don't know why I brought them I just did. I only have a few but it'll help I'm sure." He began to finish up Holly hadn't noticed how fast he could eat and still be polite until now.

"Genki, you said you knew about raptors cause they used to be in your world. What do you know about them?" Tiger asked having finished.

"Well, they have excellent vision, can run faster then any human can. Very intelligent, they are excellent at problem solving. Hunt in packs usually, and as I recall they are lead by a female."

"You mentioned using their claw like a switch blade knife what do you mean?"

"I'll show you be right back." He took off up stairs. The others just looked at each other. When he retuned he carried the handle of a knife.

"What is that? A knife handle?" Suezo mocked.

"No, it's a switch blade. When a raptors claw is pulled back its released with a lot of force just like this knife." He hit the button and a blade shot out, starling everyone. "It causes more damage in a very short amount of time."

"Genki they let you have those in your world?"

"Actually, they are illegal…however, I was never one to obey all the rules on anything. Besides people still make and sell them." He put the blade away the way it had been and stuck it in his pocket sitting down again.

"Do you deliberately break laws then?" Holly asked shocked.

"I have not known one person in my world who has not broke a law at least once."

"And you don't get caught."

"Not if you know what you are doing." He noticed Tiger's smirk, " I could commit murder and get away with it. There are so many loop holes in law now people do get away with such things." He shrugged, noting Holly's expression. "But I wouldn't just cause my own conscience wouldn't let me." Granity raised a brow.

"And how do you get away with something like that."

"Simple, if you plan it well. Wear generic clothes and shoes that are not easily identified. Used a gun preferably. Wear gloves. Get the person alone so there are no witnesses. Either bury the body or torch it after the fact. File the inside of the gun out then throw it in a lake. Take the clothes used and burn them. With no evidence link you to the crime even if the body is found there is nothing that they can do."

"And they can't get you if they suspect you of something like that?"

"With no evidence against you they can't do a damn thing. Even if they try you they will probably lose. Innocent until proven guilty. Heck if they try you in court and lose even with evidence. You can confess after the fact and you can't be touched. Double jeopardy law states you can't be tried twice for the same crime."

"Genki, that's horrible…."

"Not really, Holly. Was instated as a protection. Though it does have its detriments. Most laws have a good and a bad side. There are times when innocent people go to jail as well. No system of law is perfect. But they get the right people most of the time." Holly just stared at him.

"Couldn't someone kill someone who got off if they knew he had done it?" Hare asked.

"Then that person would commit murder. No one can take the law into their own hands and get away with it usually." He thought a moment, "only situation I remember is a mother killing someone who killed her daughter. Jury found her emotionally unstable and she got off lightly, but she still had to be in jail for a few years as I recall… not sure it was awhile ago."

"Your world is messed up."

"Yeah, it is. But can't do anything about it. Have to blow up the governments of the world to fix it." He shrugged. By now everyone on had finished, Holly rose collecting plates as Granity helped.

"Genki, go get your stuff while I put these in the kitchen." He nodded walking back up stairs. The others left for their own chores.

* * *

Granity waited till they were alone before speaking.

"Your worried about Genki and whether you can trust him because of what he spoke of right?" Holly looked shocked. "I knew by how you were reacting."

"Yes, I am…. he breaks the law…. takes death lightly…and seems to live in a corrupt world…."

"Yes, but some laws are minor. Ask him if his law breaking ever hurt anyone else. Ask him why the death of his uncle didn't bother him. And ask him what his view on his own world is. You may be surprised what you find."

"I will later." Hearing him come down the stairs she walked out to meet him, motioning him to follow.

* * *

Leading him out to the barn she walked silently until she opened the door.

"Here it is. Hope you have better luck then we have. I'll call you in for lunch."

"Sounds good to me." He walked over to it setting his bag down he began to look it over.

* * *

Holly left to go wash the dishes finding Granity in the kitchen still, having already started washing them.

"So, do you like him?" Holly was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Even when you were younger you had a crush on him." Holly blushed

"Granity! That's none of your business…."

"Just trying to help Holly. He's a fine man and knowing Genki since he still has clear eyes, he'll always be good to you."

"You don't know that…he could be just like…."

"No, he's not. Genki has had a crush on you for along time. Even though he was only eleven at the time he loved you."

"How do you know that?"

"He confessed it once without even knowing it" she smirked. "Give him a chance. You'll regret it if you don't." she left leaving Holly to think on this.

* * *

Mean while, Genki had pulled out his mini tool kit and had begun taking the iron bird apart. Looking into its engine he find several parts that have been overheated. Taking out his sketchbook he sketches the iron birds lay out and how everything is hooked up as he takes it apart. Knowing he will need this blue print for later. Looking over the iron bird's spirit capsule as Holly called it he smirks.

"It's just a very big fuse…. wow things in the future are not much different." He chuckles. Noting the fuse is broke he continues his search.

The lunch bell tolls and everyone but Genki is present. Holly looks around noting his absence.

"Where's Genki?"

"Oh, he said he had something to snack on in his pack and wanted to continue with his work." Hare stated simply.

"But doesn't he need a break?"

"I asked him that he said he's used to working eight to twelve hours on end without eating much." She sighs

"Alright, we'll eat then since he doesn't wish to join us." They had their meal as Genki continued his laboring on the Iron bird. As the sun began to set Holly had dinner ready and went to fetch Genki. The others joined her walking out to the barn casually. When they opened the door they found the iron bird in parts with a very dirty Genki looking over something then writing something down.

"Genki?"

"Hmm?"

"You almost done?"

"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes. Trying to figure something out." Holly and the group walked over being careful not to disturb anything. Holly noticed red marked number letter combinations on each part that lay on the barn floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, I marked each part as I took them out so I can tell which one goes well easier. Also made a rough blue print of how it goes together." He handed her a couple of pieces of paper.

"These are really good" Hare commented studying them.

"Thank you." He sat the part down marking it and placing a white dot on it.

"All the parts with white dots have something wrong with them. Looks like most overheated." Holly looked around noting all 6 parts that were bad. Picking up the fuse she looked it over.

"So the spirit capsule is also gone…"

"Yes."

"…Sad…"

"Why?" he looked at her with a raised brow.

"The spirit is dead within it." He shook his head.

"Holly, I know you guys refer to it as that but there are no spirits in them."

"Then how do they glow?" Suezo attacked him.

"Simple electricity. Tiger's lightning glows. It's a smaller version of lightning harnessed into a machine. The capsule is actually a fuse that regulates how much electricity passes through it. Though this fuse is a bit different then the ones I'm used to its fluid cooled." He took it gently form Holly holding it up into the light. "See the gap between the two prongs? There isn't supposed to be a gap."

"Can you fix these parts?" Hare asked bluntly.

"Possibly…. would be easier just to scavenge new ones off of other iron birds. With out my equipment to fabricate the parts with would be very difficult."

"Useless…."

"Suezo, I was trained in my world. I might be able to jury rig something but I can't guarantee anything at the moment. Besides, I have to figure out exactly what each part is doing before I can make a new one. This thing is built more like a jet then a plane…. it'll take time."

"Well, we'll discuss it over dinner."

"Sounds good." He stood up putting his tools away in the small tool kit he picked up his pack putting it in its proper place then walked out of the barn with Holly and the others. "You got any soap that will get rid of grease?"

"Yeah, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks." He stretched yawning as he walked along side them.

"Tired, kid?"

"Slightly" he cracked his neck making everyone look at him a moment. Holly handed him the soap as he walked to the sink to clean up. Pumping up the water with easy he was soon scrubbed clean. He sat down glad to be in a nice chair. Leaning back in the chair he cracked his back. Every one again looked at him. "What?"

"My you crack a lot Genki…" Granity pointed out.

"Comes with the job. Don't worry about it. Besides part of it is due to an old injury."

"Anyway. Mother you bless us with your food. Help us along this path of life. Mote so I be." Everyone but Genki repeated it. Holly and the others noticed it but also noticed he looked exhausted so ignored him. As they ate Holly felt slightly uncomfortable with Genki not praying with them but thought he was possibly too tired to know what was going on.

"So Genki what do you recommend we do about the iron bird?"

"Hmm?" he looked over at Hare kind of half asleep, "oh, well, from what I found I would suggest trying to find some new parts. Most of those would be very hard to replicate without the technology I have in my world. I might be able to create a fuse but some of the parts I really don't know about." Hare looked like he was thinking as Genki ate.

"I think there's a junk yard near by…. no one goes there though since the raptors rule the area."

"Well if you guys are up for the challenge we could go after some parts."

"Are you mad?" Holly looked at him as if he were just that, "they will kill you."

"Holly, every creature has a weakness besides if raptors are that intelligent its possible we can make a deal with them."

"Like what?"

"Food, you said they pillage and kill eating their victims. Logical solution."

"But they don't speak human or monster?"

"They are dinosaurs they have their own language…however it's not impossible to communicate with them."

"But they tough chi…"

"They are still lizards…"

"Genki, no, its insane to even think about going." He stood looking around the table.

"Are you telling me after all these years you have all turned into cowards?! We faced more danger then them when fighting Moo." Everyone looked down.

"We want to live in peace." Holly spoke softly.

"I'll go alone then." He left the room heading up stairs to his room with his pack. Everyone looked at each other.

"He mad at us chi?"

"No, he's disappointed in us." Granity spoke standing, "he's right we are cowards…I don't blame him." She walked up stairs after him. Tiger rose following her with his brother following him.


	3. Conflicts Arise

* * *

**Conflicts Arise**

Granity knocked on his door softly.

"Who is it?"

"Its me Genki…please I, Tiger, and Greywolf wish to speak with you."

"Come in then" all three walked in noting he seemed pissed. A sketchbook lay face down on the bed.

"Listen we will go with you. Your right we've lived in peace too long."

"Peace is fleeting, Granity"

"I know"

"And so do we." The brothers chimed.

"Alright, then I'm glad you three still have some back bone. Then again you were the bravest of the bunch." Tiger smirked along with Granity.

"What do you propose we make a deal with."

"Like I said food. I think I can manage to get that for us…I'll figure out how in the morning…. my brains half dead." Tiger chuckled.

"Then rest kid your need it."

* * *

He nodded as they left heading back down stairs. The others who'd stayed at the table looked over at them.

"You're going to cause problems for us all." Suezo pointed out.

"Maybe but Genki knows more about them then we do whether its a guess or not. If we make a deal with them for safe passage they won't retaliate. He doesn't seem to have a battle plan you know." Granity pointed out. "Besides, Genki is right peace is fleeting. It won't last long and if no one stands up the raptors may decide to come here on their own." Holly's eyes widened a moment, she had not thought of that.

"You will bring them here though…"

"I doubt he would do that, Holly. Besides, we could try making a treaty with them like he said. It would protect this village." Granity stated.

"We don't know this will work…." Suezo protested.

"And we don't know that peace will stay with us either. Least Genki still has some guts." Granity, Tiger, and Grey Wolf left headed for bed. Holly slowly rose taking care of things before heading up stairs to sleep. The others doing the same. With a sigh of frustration Holly drifted to Genki's door. Softly she knocked unsure if he was still up.

"Yes?"

"Genki, may I please come in?" her voice soft and gentle.

"Come in." as she entered and closed the door, she noticed he was drawing in his sketchbook. He never looked up at her. "What do you want to talk to me about?" he seemed to know her reason for coming.

"I wanted to talk to you about confronting the raptors."

"Go on" most of his attention on his sketchbook.

"I don't think it is wise to provoke them."

"I am aware. I am not going to provoke them. Merely buy passage to the junk yard and back."

"Genki, they could come after us…"

"I doubt they will. We are no threat to them."

"You don't understand…"

"I understand more then you think, Holly." He looked up at her now. She could vaguely see the hurt in his eyes. "I may have not been for awhile but that doesn't mean I have not gained knowledge over the years. And I am the one who knows the most about the raptors." He sat the sketchbook face down on his bed rising to walk over to the window, his back to her now. Holly slowly walked over to the sketchbook, picking it up she looked at the images he had drawn in it.

"Maybe so but we can't jeopardize this village." He noted the tone of disturbance in her voice. Turning he saw her with his book. Her eyes held confusion in them. "Why do you draw such horrific scenes…."

"I only draw that when I am angry. Not all of the pictures in there are angry ones."

"Yes, I know…but why do you seem to like drawing…werewolves."

"They are a fascination." He walked to her, gently taking the book from her hands and laying it on the bed again. "I said I wished to talk with you tonight."

"That you did."

"Ask what you wish to know. I will not lie to you." He sat on the bed and indicated for her to sit as well.

"What's your family like?"

"I live with my sister, Christina. My dad died in a car accident couple of years ago…." He paused, "and my mother and I have fought ever since. She became overly protective of me…we get into a lot of heated arguments. We never stay mad at each other long but…I don't think I could handle living with her again." He looked down to the floor, feeling Holly's hand on his comfortingly. She hesitated with her next question.

"Are you and Vivian…involved?.." he looked at her obviously surprised.

"No, we aren't…Vivian made a couple of passes at me but I have no interest in her."

"Why?"

"She is too controlling for my tastes." She nodded and bit her lip.

"So, do you have a boyfriend, Holly?" she was genuinely surprised at the question.

"No, not for a long time…I tried a relationship a few years ago…it ended badly." It was his turn to hold her hand. She smiled softly to him. "What about you? Any special girls?"

"No, I have never taken a girlfriend. Most who were interested in me we not my type. And those who were didn't like the fact that I was so busy."

"Genki, why didn't you pray with us?" he blinked at her.

"Well…. I am not sure who you are praying to really…"

"To mother earth of course." She looked at him surprised and worried at the same time.

"Holly what religion are you?"

"Gaiain why?"

"I am not the same religion as you. I pray to Father God. I'm a Christian…" Holly averted her eyes.

"This is never going to work…" she tried to leave but was stopped.

"It will only not work if you block it. We may not have the exact same belief but I promise I will never try to convert you. I won't interfere in your beliefs. All I ask is the same respect in return." Holly looked away, his brow furrowed as he pulled her to him gently hugging her. "Just think it over, ok?" she nodded, he let her go and she walked out of the room. _Holly please keep an open mind…I need to know I can trust you with everything…_ he stripped down to his boxers and laid down to sleep.

Holly walked into her room slightly shocked still. _How can I be with him when he doesn't believe in you Mother? Can we live side by side and not believe the same? Can we be together and have a family when he believes differently?_ Holly now got ready for bed and lay down thinking on this a little while longer. Praying to her Mother for guidance she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When morning came, Holly noted Genki wasn't up yet. Going to his room she knocked gently. Receiving no answer so went in to find him asleep still. Shaking her head she walked to him, shaking him awake.

"Good Grief Holly it's six in the morning…. go back to bed…Zzzzzz."

"Get up, Genki!" his eyes glanced to her.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Yes, but not like you."

"You can't expect my body to corporate when I am used to another time schedule." He turned over trying to sleep again.

"Genki, get up. I will not say it again."

"You're going to get me sick." This surprised her.

"How?"

"From lack of sleep."

"Genki, you're being ridiculous." He muttered something in another language. "What did you say?"

"Never mind" he stood up angry and walked to the window. "Holly, I think the sun has more sense then you. It's not even up yet." His anger surprised her.

"What is your problem?"

"I am not a morning person. I hate mornings exactly why I work evenings and nights. I have the most energy at night." He gritted his teeth, even his sister knew better then to get him up at this hour. Holly slowly approached him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You're not at home anymore. Now get used to it."

"That will take time."

"I doubt that."

"You take a person from the far north and put them in the hottest region around here they would die from the heat. Their body would be too used to cold to be able to deal with heat. Your body is used to getting up at this time mine is not. It takes time to readjust Holly." He looked at her now his eyes showing his frustration and anger.

"Why are you so angry?" he looked away.

"I am frustrated…. I automatically get angry when I am frustrated."

"Genki, you are not impressing me. You say you want to relationship yet you are yelling at me."

"I am not yelling. And I would never force you to get up super early if I knew you were not used to it." His eyes showed ferocity she had never seen before. "I do want a relationship, however, I also need you to be understanding. You were last time we saw each other." His voice dropped to a whisper now. Holly looked away, _maybe I am being too hard on him… _she felt his arms slip around her waist; she looked up at him quizzically. "I will always love you. No matter what you do. Please try to be understanding with me. There is a lot you don't know about me yet. There are some things I have never told anyone…because I never trusted them enough. I would like to trust you in the way I have never trusted anyone else. A complete trust." She looked up into his eyes seeing longing and a sort of loneliness in them. Without thinking she learned forward and kissed him softly. His hand came up to her shoulder blades, holding her close as he returned the kiss. He let his love flow within him all anger dissipating. Holly couldn't help herself, the feeling of love and completeness washed over her. When Genki pulled back breaking the kiss gently she could see happiness and calmness in his eyes. His moved to caress her cheek for a moment. "Thank you, Holly. You are the only one I want to be with," His voice just above a whisper. A blush appeared on her face as she merely hugged him.

_What am I doing? Why did I kiss him? We don't even know things will work out…Mother do you want me with him?_ He noted she was still a little tense and attempted nothing that would upset her. "You're a beautiful woman, Holly, and a strong woman." She pulled back to look at him.

"Thank you, Genki. No, please get ready…I will meet you down stairs."

"Alright," his smile as gentle as his eyes. He released her letting her leave, as he got ready.

When he came down stairs Holly couldn't help but blush. He wore a tight, blue sleeveless shirt with blue jeans, His tight shirt showing off his muscular upper body. Around his neck was a silver pendant on a leather necklace. The pendant was of a wolf's head with a spiritual symbol below it. He smiled to her gently. He helped her best he could. After breakfast he went to the barn to work on the iron bird.

* * *

When it was close to noon he heard a scream, Holly rushed to the barn.

"Genki, come quick the raptors are attacking the village." He was up in a flash, running as fast he could the other behind him as he came upon the village. He slammed his shoulder into the nearest raptor throwing it to the ground. The raptor hissed at him, letting out a loud series of noises it called other to it. The raptors attacked them all at once as Genki and the monsters fought them. Holly smacked one with a pan knocking it out. Tigers lightning took out two more as Golem hurled 4 into the air. Mocchi cried out as he was hit, Grey Wolf quickly rescued him. Genki gritted his teeth as he felt his blood flowing from a leg wound. Looking around him he noted he was surrounded. "Genki!!" Holly cried as the raptors ganged up on him. She heard his cry of pain as their claws sliced into his back, legs, and chest. With a loud yell he forced himself to his feet hurling the raptors in all directions. The others looked on as he singled out one raptor and slammed his hand into its neck, crushing its Tricia. The raptor gave a silent cry of pain and fell to the ground, suffocating to death. Another raptor called out and ran, the others followed. Genki collapsed to the ground panting hard. Holly ran to him looking over his wounds. "Tiger, get the doctor." Golem lifted Genki up and carried him back to the house as Tiger left to get help.

* * *

The Doctor came, shaking his head at the amount of damage he saw. He had to move fast and he knew it. He set strait away on trying to stop the bleeding. Soon he had sworn the boy back together and bandaged him. With a sigh of relief he walked down stairs. Holly and the others looked at him expectantly.

"He's in very bad shape. He lost a lot of blood; I did stop the bleeding. If he lives through the next few days he will be all right. Make sure you have someone with him at all times. Do not keep him on his back…he will suffocate, he is having trouble breathing. I will be back in the morning to check on him."

"Thank you, doctor" he nodded and left.

"Holly, you should stay with him" Granity volunteered. Holly looked over at her for a moment then nodded.

"I will." She walked up stairs to his room. Closing the door she looked at him, noting all the blood on the bed. Carefully she walked over and sat on the bed stroking his cheek. His eyes opened weakly for a moment, a wheezing sound could be heard from his throat. He shivered as Holly took his temperature. "You're like ice…here…" she gently moved him and climbed in with him. He winced as he felt her wrap her arms around him. She gently smiled to him, "Just lean against me, Genki. I'll keep you warm." He slowly leaned against her then relaxed. He still wheezed but it was less then before. Carefully she pulled the covers up around them and sighed. "I'm sorry Genki…you were right…peace is fleeting."

"I know…. you want…peace…but…the only…lasting…. peace…. can be…found…in your…. heart…" his voice a rough, forced whisper.

"Shh…. don't talk. Just rest for now, Genki." His eyes closed as he fell asleep. Slowly she drifted off as well, waking ever few hours to check on him.

* * *

In the morning Granity came in with the doctor. The doctor smiled as he came over to her.

"Don't disturb him if he is resting." She nodded as the doctor took his temperature. Next he listened to his heart and breathing. Genki woke when he felt the doctor taking his bandages off. Holly held him gently,

"Genki, just relax, I know it hurts but your bandages have to be changed." The doctor was surprised to see so much progress. His wounds no longer bled other then the spots where the scab was tore off with the bandages. They were all scabbed over and didn't seem to be infected at all. Holly seemed a little less mystified then the doctor and Granity.

"Holly, is this normal for him?"

"Yeah, he seems to heal faster then normal…he has since he was a kid. Not sure why."

"Well, looks like his gift for healing is really saving his life this time." The doctor now looked over his legs. Then helped Holly carefully move him, so the doctor could change the bandages on his chest. Genki was given a shot to help him fight off infection. "He looks like he'll make it. He will probably be cold for a while. You had a good idea with letting him use your body heat. Just make sure he doesn't move around too much in the next few days. Change his bandages daily, if you need me just come and get me."

"Thank you, Doctor Harvey"

"Your welcome, Holly." The doctor left as Holly helped Genki onto his side again and held him gently. He seemed tired, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"Rest, Genki. You'll feel better soon."

* * *

Genki got increasingly better over the next few days. He surprised even Holly with how fast he healed. Within a week he was moving around again, slowly but he knew he had to build his strength back up. Tiger and Grey Wolf both watched over him carefully as if brothers to him. Genki prayed at dinner though to his God, much to Holly's displeasure. Later that night Genki was in his room sketching when Holly came into his room. He looked up at her and knew something was wrong.

"Holly, what's wrong? Why are you up so late?" he knew it was close to one in the morning. She came over to him pulling him into an embrace. He gently held her ignoring the pain from her grip. "It's alright, Holly," His voice soft and calm.

"Genki…. I'm scared…I have been having the same nightmare for a week straight…" her grip tightened, he gritted his teeth and gentle stroked her back.

"It's alright, Holly…do you want to talk about it?"

"It's the same each time…a raptor and a werewolf are fighting… blood spills to the ground…then I felt myself forced to the ground." She began to cry. He gently pulled her closer holding her with strong and gentle arms.

"Just let it out, Holly." She sank to her knees. Gently he lifted her up, she held onto him tight as he sat on the bed with her. Patiently he held her and gently rocked her in his arms. Finally she looked up at him.

"Genki, I thought you were going to die…."

"It's not that easy to get rid of me."

"The doctor says you have a strong gift for healing…."

"Yeah, I do. Have since I was young." She blushed noticing she was on his lap.

"Genki…there is something you need to know…" she looked down a moment, "When I was still with my boyfriend he came home drunk one night…. he dragged me up stairs. I tried to fight him but he beat me then raped me…" she felt his arms pull her close in a comforting manner. "He hurt me so much…and in such a way…that I can't have a child." Her eyes looked to her lap, "my womb is barren because of the injuries he caused me…" She felt Genki's hand rub her back in a comforting manner. "If you're with me…I will never be able to give you a child…" she was close to tears and he knew it. She laid her head against his chest waiting for his reaction. She felt him hold her close with strong yet gentle arms.

"Holly, I am sorry for what he did…I wish I had never gone back to my world…so I could have stopped him…"

"It's not your fault Genki…the phoenix never gave you a choice." He was silent a moment.

"Holly, I love you and I always will. Even though you can't have a child, just being with you means more to me. I love you for who you are inside."

"But Genki…. the doctor said s…sex…would be painful for me…" she blushed embarrassed at what they were speaking about.

"Then we won't have sex. All I want is to be with you, Holly. I would never force you into doing something that hurts you. Nor would I have forced you if you were not injured." She looked up at him with eyes filled with surprise. "Holly, I mean it, I love you for you." She hugged him tighter then before.

"You don't know how much that means to me…. but…I want a child…" her voice grew sad.

"Holly, I will do everything in my power to help you have one. We could adopt."

"That's not the same…"

"I know, I know…. if I have to I will find a way to take you to my world and pay a specialist to help you no matter what the cost." She looked up at him again.

"Genki…" her voice filled with love.

"I want you to be happy, Holly." He smiled to her, gaining a smile in return. Hesitantly she kissed him, his eyes closed as he let her guide him. His hand stroked her back very gently. He felt her hand on his jaw holding him in place as she began to make out with him. She became more passionate with him, slowly pushing him backwards on the bed. He let her do, as she liked being gentle in return. When she broke the kiss she was blushing.

"Genki…I love you." Her voice very soft. His hand came up to her cheek gentle caressing it.

"I love you too, Holly. Stay with me tonight, I will keep you safe from your nightmares." She smiled nodding.

"Promise me you won't try anything."

"I promise. You will lead everything we do." He set his sketchbook aside and climbed in bed. She climbed in with him, a blush covering her cheeks. He blew out the candle and wrapped his arms around her, his hands coming to rest on her stomach. He knew she was still blushing even though the room was dark. "Just relax Holly, get some rest, you need it." He heard her sigh and felt her body relax as he did as well. They drifted off together.


	4. Truth Revealed

_AAN: I changed Holly's religion to Gaiainism because no other religion fits what I need. I also reposted both chap one and three to rid them of errors. Enjoy!_

**Truth Revealed**

Holly was the first to wake, the sun was already up and she knew she had over slept. Lying still for a few moments she realized how calm and safe she felt lying in his arms. _Should we be together like this? I really do like lying with him in bed. He makes me feel complete and safe. But…we haven't known each other long…. was he truly sincere last night?_ She sighed at her own thoughts. Genki began to stir stretching lightly around her. She carefully shifted in his arms to look at him. His eyes holding the same gentleness they did the previous night.

"Good morning, Holly"

"Good morning to you too, Genki" He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

"You sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." She blushed as his hand rubbed her side gently. "Genki, I want to be with you but…"

"I know your scared, Holly. I understand. We'll go slow don't worry. I am not willing to force you into anything concerning our relationship." She hugged him wondering just how he knew.

"Genki, will you completely trust me?"

"Yes, in time. Just be patient, Holly. It's been along time since I opened up to anyone."

"Why?"

"Believe it or not I never had many friends in my world, Holly." His eyes showed long hidden pain in them. Holly's hand found its way to his face to caress his cheek. He smiled slightly, "Your touch is so comforting." She blushed though not removing her hand.

"Genki, I want you to trust me…and to love me."

"I already love you. And I will trust you completely soon." Her smile was beauty refined to him. He kissed her slowly and deliberately, making sure she knew she was in control and could stop him if she wanted. Holly wouldn't stop him though; she relaxed in his arms as they kissed. When she broke the kiss her cheeks were colored crimson. Leaning forward she rested her head against his shoulder. He just held her content in her presence.

* * *

Suddenly a knock was heard from the door.

"Holly, Genki, are you up?", came Granity's voice.

"Yes, we are. We'll be down momentarily." Granity left without another word as Genki sat up with his love. "We can resume this tonight if you like?" Holly blushed profusely.

"I would like that, Genki." Holly rose and left the room to change. Genki went over and changed as well. A pair of cut off kaki shorts and a purple tee shirt adorned him this day. He also wore the wolf pendant he had the previous day. When he got down stairs he saw Holly dressed in a violet tunic with dark blue pants and a purple vest. He smiled to her noting she still wore the magic stone.

* * *

While eating a banging came from the front door. Genki answered it only to be greeted by a blood soaked man collapsing in his arms.

"Please help them…. the raptors they are…. killing them all." He collapsed on the floor dead. Holly looked horrified as the others nodded to Genki.

"Go ahead of me." He barked running up the stair well as the monster took off Holly in tow. Genki easily caught up on his blades with a dagger in hand. He sped towards the raptors slicing ones neck and injuring another. Holly screamed as one came at her, unsheathing her knife she sliced its throat looking at her own blade in horror. Tiger and Granity electrocuted several raptors and Golem hurled them out of the village. Suezo did what he could though ended up having to be rescued by Genki and Mocchi. Genki heard a scream and whirled around to see a raptor taking a small girl and calling the others to retreat. Genki sped after them far out running his friends. Next thing he felt was a sheering pain in his right leg as he slammed into a near by tree. The others caught up with him as he attempted to stand again, failing and falling to his knees. Holly came to his aid as Tiger and Grey Wolf fought to free the girl, the others fighting the other raptors.

"Stay still"

"No, Holly they can't do this alone…. Look" he pointed at their friends who were badly injured all but Golem who was too tired to catch anymore of the fast raptors. Genki removed his skates and managed to stand. The monsters fell back as Golem blocked best he could.

"They are too strong…" Tiger spoke wincing as he panted.

"But the girl…" Holly's voice drifted off as she realized they were too strong. Genki suddenly walked forward limping as he went. "Genki, no, you can't beat them."

"Holly…. I had hoped to be able to tell you this before you ever saw it…. but I don't have a choice." He yelled out as he doubled forward a red aura surrounding him. Holly couldn't believe her eyes as his body began to change. Genki cried out, as his chest grew broader, his legs shifted and his hands changed. His shirt tore and his pants stretched. He let out a final howl of pain as his face lengthened into a snout and his fur grew out; the aura diminished leaving sparked of electricity to course over his body. His body was covered in dark brown fur with black and white highlights on his back head and tail. His brown eyes had changed to amber, he growl with anger at the lizards in front of him. Without another thought he charged the raptors. They jumped him and in one sweep of his arms they were sent flying into the trees. Their leader, a female as far as Genki could tell, dropped her hostage and circled him. He never left himself open and when she jumped he caught her in mid air, he threw her as hard as he could into a massive oak tree. Holly's breath caught in her throat a moment. _My dream…it was exactly the same… oh no…. Mother please help us… _Genki roared as the raptor slashed him, striking back hard he slammed her to the ground and slashed her. She cut his belly with her claw, the wound was deep, his entrails showed through the cut. His howl of pain echoed through the forest as he stumbled back.

_No I will not let you win…_ He moved as fast as his weak body would let him, his teeth sinking deep into the female's neck. She let out a silent cry of pain and he pulled back ripping her throat wide open. Behind him he heard Holly cry out in fear. Turning he saw one of the raptors was up, attacking his friends. He was after Holly and Genki knew it. The raptor leaped into the air ready to slash her open, Genki pushed her to the ground as the raptors claws sank deep into his back. Holly fell to the ground and felt a weight hit her; it knocked the wind out of her as she saw blood fly into the air before succumbing to the darkness. Genki cried out as he felt the raptor tearing his back open, his blood being scattered on the ground around. With his last strength he slashed its throat and collapsed on top of Holly.

* * *

Holly woke in her bed, Granity sat in a chair next to her bed.

"Holly, I'm glad you're awake. Your wounds aren't major but I know you've been through a lot. How do you feel?"

"Fine I guess…where is, Genki?"

"In his room, the doctor is still working on him. Do you remember what happened?"

"Genki…is a werewolf…"

"Yes, he is…" they were both silent awhile. "He saved your life you know."

"He did?" Holly seemed shocked a moment before her memory of what happened came back entirely.

"He took the blow meant to kill you."

"Is he…alright?"

"We don't know yet. Tiger is with him though." Holly began to get up, Granity was about to protest but stopped and helped her. The doctor was packing up when they entered his room. He was still in his werewolf form; Holly felt fear well up inside her but went over to the doctor nonetheless.

"He's badly injured; his entrails were all hanging out. I put them back in and sewed him up. I sew his back up best I could but it was ripped badly. He will not be moving much for awhile."

"Will he be alright?"

"He's a werewolf he should be. Funny when I took my oath to help those in need I never thought I would see a real life werewolf. Its amazing despite they're looking different on the outside they are a lot like humans inside and in some other instances." He looked to her with a smile. "I'll be back to check on him in a few days. Make sure he rests…and I think he'll need some red meat to help him rebuild his damaged muscle." The doctor took his leave with Granity and Tiger following to leave her alone with him. Holly was terrified of him, what he was, but something told her to go up to him. She carefully sat on the bed, hesitating she reached out her hand and stroked his cheek and neck. His fur was rough in texture; she had never felt anything like it before. Gently she continued to stroke his fur thinking over what she should do. _He's a werewolf yet he saved me and tried to save the village….aren't werewolves evil? Maybe not… why didn't he tell me? And how can I be with him now…he's not of the same race._ Genki slowly regained consciousness, looking up at Holly with tired eyes. Holly could see he was very tired but said nothing. He attempted to talk only to let out a growl and then cough violently. Blood coming to his lips as a result, he wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shh…don't talk. Just rest." Her voice unreadable, however her eyes told him she was afraid. He reached over and touched her hand softly she flinched at his touch. Seeing this Genki turned his head away refusing to look at her. He was hurting inside more then she could ever understand. Soon though he drifted asleep, Holly was fascinated with his fur though she feared him.

* * *

Later that week Genki woke to see Tiger and Grey Wolf flanking him. Tiger smiled gently to him.

"Its good to see you awake. You've been out for 4 days now. We couldn't even wake you so you could eat." Genki cleared his throat then spoke in a very rough voice,

"Thank you, Tiger, Grey Wolf, your being here means a lot to me."  
"I know kid."

"Holly sees me as a mon...Horrible creature doesn't she?" He couldn't call himself a monster really. That would insult them in a way.

"She sat with you awhile but she is resting now. I don't know what she thinks, she refuses to talk about it." Genki sighed heavily.

"Tiger, I touched her hand…and she flinched as though I would hurt her. I can sense fear in her and see it in her eyes…" his ears pulled back showing his hurt. Tiger watched him a moment finding his opposable ears interesting.

"She is in shock…. we all were for awhile…but it makes sense. Your ability to jump well and heal fast…and your protection of those you see as family. We are your pack are we not?"

"Yes, you are part of my pack. I know it was shocking…dumb thing was I had intended to tell her what I was that night…guess it doesn't matter now."

"Genki, she still cares for you." Grey Wolf put in.

"My brother is right, she does."

"Yes, but would she ever want to be married to a werewolf?" Tiger and Grey Wolf were speechless. They had no answer to sooth him. "Tiger…I have lost so many people I care about because of what I am. No one wants me around. I am nothing more then a cursed beast of the night to most people. And I am probably the same to Holly thanks to all the legends and myths…." Tiger nuzzled him.

"Things will work of for the best kid." Grey Wolf nodded nuzzling Genki as well.

* * *

Granity had overheard the conversation and now went to Holly's room. Holly looked over at her as she came in.

"Holly, what do you think of Genki?"

"Granity, I don't know what to think."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"A little, yes."

"He sensed your fear. You hurt him. He believes you will never see him as anything more then a cursed murderous beast of the night."

"Where did he get that idea?"

"You flinched when he touched you..." Granity saw guilt in her eyes, "apparently he is very sensitive. You should talk to him."

"Granity he and I are of different races we can't…"

"Doesn't matter he is still hurting inside. Besides monsters and humans have relationships…you can have one with him. If you truly love him race won't stop you. Just don't hurt him anymore then you have." Granity left her alone to think. Holly began a series of prayers, she felt lost and confused. Something she had not felt in years.

* * *

Genki woke several hours later to feel a hand stroking his neck. He knew it was Holly by her touch. He was unsure whether he wanted to talk to her or not or even face her with this pain in his heart. Finally, he opened his eyes to see her with a worried look on her face. He tilted his head in curiosity of what was wrong.

"Holly?" his voice questioning.

"I'm glad you're alright…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking about something." Her voice showed she was afraid though she was trying to be brave. His rough almost harsh sounding voice put fear into her heart.

"Holly, can you get me something to drink please?" she nodded and walked over to the dresser and poured him a glass of water from the pitcher. She handed it to him with a shaking hand. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he took the glass and drank up. When he finished she took the glass moving to set it down on the side table. His furred pawish hand took hold of her hand, she dropped the glass. He could literally see the fear that pulsed through her as the glass hit the floor bouncing a few times, but amazingly enough not breaking. He let go of her turning his head away.

"Just leave, Holly, you don't want to be here." Holly turned to look at him seeing him refusing to look at her. She wanted to help him but his voice scared her even more.

* * *

She left as he had instructed walking down stairs and sitting at the table. The others looked at her wondering what was wrong. Tiger sighed as Granity came to sit next to Holly.

"What happened?"

"I wanted to help him but…he knew I was afraid he could see it…I can't…" she put her face in her hands as Granity comforted her gently.

* * *

Tiger rose and headed upstairs. When he entered Genki's he heard a muffled noise. Moving closer he saw Genki in tears curled up on the bed his tail over his muzzle. Tiger came over and nuzzled him gently.

"Tiger?.."

"It's alright, kid. I will always be here for you." Genki hugged him as Tiger lay down letting Genki cry into his fur. Tiger laid his head on Genki's still healing back nuzzling gently and carefully. Granity came in seeing Genki sobbing she came over to sit on the bed. Her hand gently stroked his mane making him look at her.

"Genki, it's alright. All the others agree we will be here for you even if Holly is not."

"Granity, Tiger, thank you…."

"I know it's not the same as having Holly but we won't forsake you." He merely nodded as he continued to cry. Granity stroked his mane a little more before going back down stairs.

* * *

"Holly!" Granity's voice so strict that Holly jumped in her chair.

"Granity?"

"Genki is in tears…. all because you don't trust him. And don't tell me you do. If you did you would push that fear aside and be there for him. I have never seen him cry like this, he is hurt badly. He loves you but he cannot handle being hurt like this. What he is should not be what matters. Who he is matters. His eyes are still clear even in his wolf form. But those clear eyes are now clouded with pain. Buck up and get over you fear. If you truly care for him then show it now." Granity left the room a few tears falling; she couldn't bear to see Genki in such pain. Holly looked at the stair well a moment. _Do I even love him? All the monsters are backing him…is he really that much different then them? Everyone seems to be upset with me because I fear him. Mother what do I do?_ Slowly she rose and walked up to Genki's room stopping at the door. When she heard Genki's voice thick with tears through the door.

"She will never love me, Tiger! She is too afraid…I can't even move without her heart racing. If I touch her she flinches or acts like I will hurt her. Just kill me…I am tired of living like this…with all those I care about abandoning me."

_He wants to die because of my reaction to him? ...Genki…I…. _tears slipped from her eyes as she realized just how much she must have hurt him. Sighing she carefully opened the door; Tiger saw her and saw sadness in her eyes. He knew she had heard Genki's words and knew just how much she hurt him now. Genki looked over at her then looked away.

"Genki we…we need to talk" Tiger nuzzled him and whispered he would be back then took his leave. Holly closed the door and walked over to him. His ears were flat against his head as he continued to refuse to look at her. "I don't blame you Genki…I should have never acted the way I did. I am afraid of you, your power…you killed those raptors so easily…" Genki looked over at her now; "I am just afraid that you could kill me…even with out trying to…" she looked down. Genki stood only to fall forward; Holly tried to catch him but ended up on the floor with him on top of her. "Genki? Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am fine." He lifted himself up off her, looking down into her eyes. He saw fear but he saw something else too. Holly helped him back to the bed then sat next to him.

"Please…I want to know about your race…all I know are legends and myths of your race. And those all tell of killers and rapists." Her voice grew quiet.

"History often portrays only the bad. No one of my bloodline has ever hurt a human without a real good reason. And no one has ever raped one." He looked away again insulted by the thought she would think this of him. "My family has protected humans for two millennia…most humans don't know we exist because we blend in so well. We want peace, but there seems to never be any no matter where or when we exist."

"Genki, have you ever killed a human?" her voice unreadable now.

"Is that what you think of me? I am a murder just because of what I am?"

"You didn't answer the question…" he sighed; his ears lay against his head again.

"Yes, when I was younger…. I never meant to…my mother denied what she was in doing so I was never taught to control my abilities. I fought with a friend of mine…when she saw what I was she called me a monster and said I should be killed…. she had known me for 6 years…but that didn't matter to her. I was angry, I slapped her…one of my own could have taken the blow…I didn't realize how strong I was until then. I…I…broke her neck with that one slap…my sister and my aunt found me crying over her body. My aunt had a huge fight with my mother and took my sister and I away for training." Holly looked over at him to see tears dripping to the floor. Hesitantly her hand came to rest on his. "I never wanted to kill her…only…make her realize I wouldn't hurt her." He felt her hand grip his, giving into an impulse he pulled her too him holding onto her burying his face in her shoulder crying. She was shocked at first but then she relaxed realizing he was hurting. In the next several minutes' tears flowed freely from his eyes and Holly's hand gently came to rub his back. Finally she relaxed with him, her fear dissipating. When he pulled back to look at her she smiled weakly to him.

"Genki, I am sorry…I never meant to hurt you…"

"Holly…I thought of anyone you would accept me…"

"I do, Genki…I do now" she held him close kissing his furry cheek. She felt him shaking and carefully guided him under the covers. His eyes showed surprise as she lay down with him. "I love you, Genki…I am sorry for my lack of trust." Her hand caressed his face.

"I love you too, Holly." He nuzzled her making her laugh a little.

"That tickles…" she looked into his eyes seeing a gentleness she had missed before. His clawed hand came up to caress her cheek, careful not to hurt her. She smiled to him. He put his other arm around her waist being as gentle as he could be with her. Her arms were already around him, her right hand caressing his back. Seeing a yearning in his eyes she smiled and leaned forward kissing him softly. He was in shock for a moment then began to carefully kiss her back. She ran her fingers through his mane as she relaxed with him. She openly made out with him, her hands exploring his fur on his back and neck. Out of impulse she stroked his chest and stomach; at least here his fur was soft and very warm. When she finally broke the kiss both had a feeling of completeness and happiness wash over them. She leaned against him as he held her close.

"Rest, Genki, you aren't full healed yet."

"Only if you're here with me." His voice soft, though still rough, she knew it as loving.

"I will be with you always."


	5. A vow is Made and a Child is Gained

AAN: Yeah this took awhile to write. I have had writers block for awhile and I really have no plot pre-made for this. So I am winging the entire storyline. Please R&R or I won't bother updating.

**A Vow is Made and a Child is Gained**

When Genki awoke the following morning he slowly became aware of the women he slept with. Even though she had hurt him deeply the previous week he now forgave her. She was human after all and he a werewolf. Most humans did not know the truth of his race. He was vaguely aware of his back pain and the pain in his belly. His wounds not entirely healed yet. Taking in a deep breath, he inhaled her scent, enjoying her smell. Not only that but assuring himself she was all right, he could tell she was strong and healthy through that one breath. Smiling he gently nuzzle her cheek, she stretched lightly and glanced up him with a yawn. "Morning, you sleep well, Holly?" his voice still rough but not as rough as the day before. She smiled nodding,

"Yes, I slept very well…. You're so warm. And I knew I was completely safe in your arms." He chuckled, though it sounded similar to a growl, she knew what it meant. His large paw like hand came up to her cheek gently caressing it, causing her to blush at his gentleness. "You're more gentle then I could have ever imagined."

"I will always be this way with you. I love you too much to ever hurt you." He pulled her close into an embrace holding her firmly yet gently. When he released her she could only smile. His hand drifted to her side to softly stroke her there; she blushed profusely placing her own hand on his. "Holly?"

"I'm not sure I'm ready to go forward much more then kissing right now…" her voice soft and semi embarrassed. He sensed both a tint of fear and a tint of excitement in her.

"As you wish, I was only trying to return the soothing feeling you give me when you stroke my fur. I didn't mean to cause any problems." She looked away now embarrassed that she thought he wanted more then that. His hand took hold of her chin and guided her eyes back to his. "Holly, I'm not after sex I told you that. I will not have sex with you unless you are positive you want it." she blushed crimson again at the thought of such an act.

"I'm sorry I just…."

"I know that some how aroused you. That was not my goal"

"But how did you…know…" she seemed astonished.

"My nose can tell me a lot. I can tell much by your scent and the changes in it. Even your mood." Her blush deepened, he tilted his head curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Genki, do…. werewolves mate when their in heat?" her voice just above a whisper, she was indeed embarrassed by this conversation.

"Not that I know of…. we are not allowed to mate during a females monthly…we are not animals…." He followed that track and soon knew the reason. "Holly, does it bother you that I can tell when your monthly is?" this becoming too personal in some ways and too embarrassing in others causing her to hide her face in his chest. He held her close in silence for a moment. "Holly…maybe I should stay in my human form. I won't be able to tell then and maybe it won't be as hard for you…"

"Genki…."

"Holly, what is it?" she was crying he could feel her tears now. Having missed them at first because of his fur. She didn't say anything only cried. He patiently held her close and firmly, hoping a feeling of safety would help her to calm down. _What did I say that bothered her so much? Maybe…she doesn't have a monthly…because of...him. She wants a child so much, I can feel it. Holly, I promise to do all I can to help you have a child of your own. God willing you will bare a child. _His hand moved to softly rub her back. Slowly she clamed, still clinging to him. "Holly, I'm sorry if I said something that upset you. I wasn't trying to." His ear flat against his head, his eyes filled with worry now. She glanced up at him seeing this; he saw sadness in her eyes.

"Genki…. my monthly is…. wrong…its very painful for me…. and the blood is black…. Because of the injury…" tears ran down her cheeks again. She could see the softness in his eyes, and his love for her. "It would be a constant reminder by scent to you of what I lack…."

"No, Holly, it would be a reminder of my promise to you. I will find a way for you to bare a child." She finally looked him in the eyes, "I will help you through anything you go through, Holly, and I will find away to fix what he did to you." He saw hope in her eyes now and pulled her close. "I will always be here for you, you're the only one I will ever feel this way about."

"Thank you, Genki" her voice a whisper now.

* * *

Granity came to the door and knocked lightly. Genki and Holly both heard her but weren't sure they wanted to interrupt their time together. On the second knock Holly sighed and finally spoke. "Come in."

Granity peaked in and smiled to them. "Dr. Harvey is here to check on Genki's wounds." Holly nodded and Granity opened the door for the doctor. The doctor smiled to them both having expected something of the sort from what Granity had said earlier. And they did seem to be a perfect match.

"How are you feeling, Genki?" his voice professional but his eyes held a twinkling of amusement, not gone unnoticed by Genki.

"Better then a week ago. Minor pain still but nothing I can't handle." Holly looked guilty a moment, she had forgotten about his injuries.

"Well, I need to change your bandages." Genki sat up slowly letting the doctor do what he needed. Holly looked over his wounds as they were revealed noting how serious they still were. Once all the bandages were changed doctor Harvey took Genki's temperature and check his heart and breathing. Once satisfied that he was recovering nicely he smiled to Holly.

"Don't worry, he is recovering faster then I had expected." Genki grinned a wolfish grin at the compliment. "There is something I would like to speak with you both about."

"Oh? What is it?" Holly seemed very curious now.

"Well, the young girl the raptors had captured, whom you saved, is all alone now. Her parents were killed in the skirmish. Would you be willing to look after her for a while? Until I find her a permanent home?" Holly looked to Genki; both had noted that Granity had disappeared. Genki's eyes seemed to tell her to look after the girl.

"Doctor Harvey we would be Happy to take care of her." The doctor smiled.

"Thank you. She's at my house now. Doesn't seem to trust anyone though. She seems to be a bit traumatized by the whole ordeal. She may or may not be afraid of you."

"The poor girl…I don't blame her."

"Holly let me try to coax her out." Both Holly and the doctor stared at him. "True most people fear my race but to a child I'm nothing more then a big doggie, or some hornless tiger. Please let me try." Holly nodded.

"Alright go ahead Genki." Both looked back to the doctor who shook his head.

"Follow me then."

* * *

Once they were in the town it was obvious what the towns people thought of Genki. Most whispered about his races notorieties others pointed out that he had saved the town. Genki ignored them though Holly seemed displeased. The little girl in question was outside playing with her doll by herself. Even though some near by kids had invited her to play. The other children seemed fascinated by Genki and were soon pulled back to safety by fearful parents. Genki smiled to the young girl who hid her face. Carefully he lowered himself to all fours and walked over to her calmly. The girl seemed to like him; she didn't recoil but instead reached out to pet him. Holly, Doctor Harvey, the monsters, and the rest of the town watched as Genki came up right next to her. He didn't speak; he knew he didn't need words just yet. She held on to his mane now, standing to hug him. Slowly he sat down and pulled her into his arms. After a few minutes he spoke very softly. "Would you like to stay with me?" the young girl looked at him a moment before nodding yes. "Alright then, how about I give you a ride?" the little girl laughed and grabbed her doll as he leaned down. She soon was on his back and he carefully walking back towards Holly's ranch. Everyone was awestruck by how easily the child trusted him when she trusted no one else. Holly smiled to the doctor who wished her well on taking care of the girl. On the way back Genki heard no whispers of hate only those of awe and wonder.

* * *

When he entered Holly's home the girl slid off of him but didn't leave his side. When he stood she waited to be picked up, which he did. Holly came over to them both and the girl again hid her face. Holly smiled and spoke gently.

"Hi there, I'm Holly. I'm glad you wanted to stay here with him. I'll be here to help too alright?" the girl now looked over at Holly then to Genki.

"It's alright." His rough voice as gentle as he could make it. She looked back at Holly and smiled.

"Will you tell us your name?" Holly asked very gently. The girl shook her head and hid her face again.

"Alright, how about we call you Marie after the doll you carry until you tell us yours?" Genki ask gently. She nodded and clung to him seemingly tired. "You want to take a nap?" she nodded yawning. Genki smiled to Holly and walked upstairs to his room. Gently laying her down to rest, and telling her he would be down stairs if she needed him.

* * *

Once back down stairs Holly came up to him.

"I'm a little worried Genki. Will she ever trust people again?"

"She may in time. We just have to be patient, loving, and reassuring to her." Holly moved closer to him and his arms automatically surrounded her.

"Genki…I'm not sure I want this child's stay to be temporary…if she trusts us then…"

"If you would like to adopt her then do so. I would not mind having her as a daughter." She blushed at the thought of marrying him.

"Genki we don't know our relationship will last."

"Yes we do. You know very well it will. I love you with all my heart and soul. And I do want to marry you in the future." She lay her head against his chest blushing.

"Genki I would like that." He stoked her back.

"Then say yes when I do propose."

"I will."

"Lets make Marie a room of her own." Holly nodded.

"There are a couple more guest rooms."

"One of those will be fine." She led him off to change up the room for the girl.

* * *

By the time dinner came the room was ready for her. It was not far from Genki's room and they had changed the linen sheets to a violet color. The bed spread a baby blue. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp on it. The window curtains were a light beige. The room's walls were a light raspberry and the floor was of maple. She had her own closet and an oak dresser for her things. And Genki had hefted a spare chest up for her toys. Holly had dinner ready and set the table while Genki went to wake up the child dubbed Marie. The girl stared at him a moment then smiled hugging him.

"It's time for dinner." He granted her wish to be carried and sat her in a chair between Holly and him. His desire was for her to trust Holly as well. The girl ate very politely and even made Genki feel he was being an animal at the table. But he shrugged this thought off. The girl prayed with Holly, and much to Holly's displeasure Genki prayed to his Father rather then her Mother. He refused to give up his religion and also vowed not to push her to give up hers.

* * *

Once dinner was done Genki and Holly both managed to convince the girl to follow them to her new room. The minute she saw the room her eyes lit up.

"My room?" she spoke atleast unsure and shocked.

"Yes its yours. All yours. And we have a chest for your toys. We can go get you some tomorrow if you like?" Holly spoke gently. The girl turned to them both hugging Genki then Holly, who was surprised.

"You buy me toys?" she asked Holly.

"Yes we both will" she smiled, Genki nodding in agreement. The girl pondered a moment then spoke.

"I go with you then. I stay here." She ran to her bed and climbed on it.

"We'll let you have fun. Just be careful alright?" she nodded as Genki and Holly left hand in hand.

* * *

"Well that went well"

"Yes it did Holly. She seems to trust you now."

"So how many toys are we to buy her? We are limited on funds."

"Only a few. She doesn't need a whole bunch. And I can help with the funds." She nodded smiling to Genki. "Holly now that the raptors are dead we can get the iron birds parts." She frowned.

"There are more in that area…"

"Are you still afraid of going there?"

"Not for the same reason…I don't want to lose you. Besides you have to heal."

"I know, I won't go till I'm healed. But I can find work until then." She smiled, "I will always find a way to provide for you Holly."

"You truly have changed Genki. And though I don't like your praying to your Father…you are an honorable man." He grinned then kissed her softly.

"It's getting late. She will fall asleep soon on her own. Lets go to bed."

"Yes lets…. and I want to stay with you from now on."

"As you wish my angel." She blushed as they walked into her room together, ready for a restful nights sleep in each other's arms.


	6. Doubt Strikes

AAN: yeah I know very big gap in-between chaps here. Just haven't felt like writing on my fanfics lately. Btw for those of you who are TFDS fans I may be rewriting that story I noticed some inconstancies in the story line I want to fix plus I want to remove some the sex and torture depictions.

**Doubt Strikes**

Holly was the first to wake in the morning, finding herself in her true loves arms. She blushed at the thought of possibly marrying him some day. _Can you really help me have a child, Genki? It really seems impossible that you can fix what a doctor cannot. But I suppose I do know very little about werewolves and their abilities. Funny I never thought I would see you again… _she felt him stir a bit but he wasn't awake yet. She knew by the light in the room she had slept longer then she normally would have. _Seems he's changing me rather then me changing him, figures_ she chuckled a little at the irony of it. Carefully she leaned over and kissed his forehead, she tried to pull back only to have him stop her and catch her lips briefly. When he released he saw a blush on her cheeks and smiled to her. "Morning, Holly. Did you sleep well?" his voice gentle as it would go in his were form.

"Yes, very well with you here. Genki, I'm glad you wanted to help me take care of that girl. I feel much better with her around to take care of…"

"You mean you like being a mother." She blushed again looking down at her hands.

"Yeah, I do like feeling like a mother."

"There is nothing wrong with that, Holly. And I'm glad I can help." He pulled her into his arms holding her gently. "In some ways I feel like a father…and a husband when I am around you like this." Her blush deepened.

"Genki…. I am not sure when I will be ready to marry you…"

"I know. I will wait for you. Don't worry, I'm not going to push you in to it." she merely nodded still embarrassed at their conversation. He'd known Holly was shy to some degree but he never thought she'd be shy around him. "You up for making breakfast?"

"Yeah…Genki are you planning to go back to your human form?"

"Yes, but I want Marie to see me do it. So she realizes who I am."

"Oh, I understand. Let's go then."

* * *

He let her leave first so he could change clothes. Then he went down stairs finding her making breakfast already. He merely walked over and began to set the table for breakfast. Holly watched him only a moment then went back to her cooking. Marie and the others drifted in one by one after the smell awoke them. Holly paced the plates of food on the table then began to pray. All except Genki prayed with her, again she held her tongue as he prayed to his Father. He noted her dislike even though she had said nothing. _Holly why does this bother you so? I wish you could see past this _

"Marie, I'm going back to my human form now ok?" she looked at him in awe, a crimson light glowed around him then faded revealing his human form. She had to touch him to make sure he was real then laughed at him, as he was slightly goofy for her. Holly couldn't help but smile. It took him very little time to get the young girl to eat her food; she finished before him actually. "You like Holly's cooking?" she nodded and smiled to Holly, who smiled back rather pleased. "I have to go find some work, ok? Holly will be here to take care of you. Be a good girl and help her alright?" she looked from Holly to Genki and back then nodded. With that he left to find a job in the village, knowing it would not be easy.

When he got to town he got a mixed response. Some still feared him others were amazed. Sighing he walked over to a man who stared at him in wonder. The man seemed to respect him and figured it was a good start. "Excuse me sir, I'm not from around here as you can probably tell but I need work to help that young girl. Do you have any jobs I can do or know of any?" his voice very polite and cheerful but not overly so. The man seemed shocked.

"You mean you actually are going to raise that girl? A werewolf raising a human…. is unheard of."

"Actually my older sister is a human, adopted by my parents." He smiled politely. "I know it seems odd but I am capable of doing so, please keep in mind that I am part human good sir." The man looked thoughtful a moment.

"I may have a job for you… how much do you know about jewel crafting?"

"If you're referring to making jewelry, I used to make wire wrap jewelry and necklaces back home in my spare time. I am a quick study and willing to learn." The man rubbed his chin in thought.

"If you teach me the wire wrapping you speak of and allow me to document something about your kind, I will apprentice you at a fair wage in my shop." Genki bowed making the man smile.

"You have a deal."

"Then follow me and we will get started." They walked into the man's shop.

* * *

Holly in the mean time had her new child help with the dishes, and various other jobs. The girl seemed to enjoy acting like a big girl around Holly.

"Marie would you like to give your doll a bath?" the girl seemed surprised then laughed and hugged Holly, much to her surprise. "Alright you go get her an I'll prepare a bath for her." The girl wasted little time in retrieving her precious doll. "Alright here's some soap, you take that side and I'll take this side and we'll have her clean in no time. Try not to use too much water, don't want to get her too wet right?" the girl nodded and much to her new mothers surprise picked up on what Holly did very quickly. Once done Holly decided to take Genki's advice and take the girl shopping. "Alright now, why don't you put your doll in her bed so she can rest and we'll go get her some more friends." The girl hugged her new mom again and ran up stairs to put her doll to bed returning quickly. To Holly's surprise the girl took her hand as they walked into the village. The man who owned the store containing toys smiled as they walked in. "Alright pick out 3 new friends." The girl ran off happily to look at all the toys as Holly moved to speak with the owner.

"She seems to like you a lot." The man commented.

"Yes, she trusts Genki more. But he was right…having me do this with her and spending time with her is helping her to trust me."

"Oh, so he knows a bit bought human children does he." She was inwardly angry for an instant.

"Yes, of course, he is part human after all. Actually he is the gentlest creature I have ever met. Though misunderstood he seems to forgive easily and strive to please others." The man looked thoughtful a moment.

"Is that right? Well now then I'm sure she will become a fine woman. Just make sure you're there for her too. A young girl needs a female role model." Holly nodded, knowing she would have been lost if not for her grandmothers guidance into women hood. "Tell me does that wolf pray?"

"His name is Genki. And yes he does."

"So he believes as we do?" the man seemed surprised.

"Not as we do precisely. He says he's a Christian…what ever that means; I know he believes in a male God in the sky. Though he doesn't deny the Mothers existence…. he does not pray to her. I still know little of his personal beliefs… I probably should ask a bit more."

"Can he raise her well then? Won't her turn her away from our Mother?"

"I'm not sure. He doesn't seem to force his religion on others, though he has told me of it. All he asked was that I respect his choice and he would respect mine. He may let her choose on her own."

"Well now…he is an odd one. Did you know he's working for Larry Hueg in his jewel craft shop?"

"No, I know he left this morning to find work. I'm glad he found some…we'll need the money if we are to raise her with any great success." The man merely nodded and Marie came to show Holly the 'friends' she found. "Marie you have a good eye. They look like very good friends for you and your doll indeed." The old man added the price up and smiled the girl.

"That'll be 54 golds, Holly." Holly gave over the money noting that cut the months fund but not willing to spoil the girl's mood.

* * *

They walked back home, Marie playing with her new friends on the way back then going up stairs to play. Holly sat down to calculate some finances, Hare joined her shortly after she started.

"Holly, is Genki adding to our funds?"

"Yes, he has a job with the jewel crafter."

"Wow, that was fast. We can't get her toys too often you know."

"Yes, I know. I think this was a good thing for her though. I will talk with Genki tonight."

Genki returned by dinner carrying a pouch of gold. _Selling information of my clan may not be too good but if the truth is known maybe then we can find peace_ He found Holly resting in a chair with Marie on the floor playing. Marie ran to him to hug him, he indicated for her to quiet and the girl stifled a giggle as Genki pulled a prank on Holly. She nearly jumped out of her chair making the girl laugh. "Hey, Holly. I have something for you." He handed her the bag of gold. She looked at him in surprise. "Marie are these your new friends?" he turned his attention to the girl letting Holly count the money. The girl nodded him showing him each and air writing their names. He smiled to the girl, a fatherly smile Holly noted. "You have found some wonderful new friends. I know they will be good playmates for many years to come. You're a very smart girl." Marie blushed then giggled and ran up stairs to play.

"Genki, you act like the dolls are alive…"

"They are for her. If they help her through her pain. I see no harm. In time she will learn the truth." He sat down in the chair next to hers.

"Genki…how did you get this money…there is over 300 gold here."

"I worked for it. The jewel crafter was interested in learning a wire wrap technique I know of for jewelry making and also wanted to know some information about my race. He paid me for the information. And I start learning his jewel crafting methods tomorrow."

"Why would he want information about your race?"

"He is writing a book or something to document werewolves. If it will help others understand my kind I think of it as a good thing. He insisted on paying me for it though I said he didn't have to." Holly looked at him a moment, _If he brings in this type of money even each week we will be fine financially…. I guess money won't be much of a problem after all._ "Later tonight I would like to talk about your religion."

"Alright." He seemed slightly confused by her tone but knew better then to question her right now.

"Genki, will he pay you this kind of money each week?"

"You mean 300 gold a week? As far as I know its atleast that. More if I sell a lot of things for him. He was impressed with my wire wrapping and wants to add that to his crafting methods. Plus whatever I get for information I give out about my kind." He looked at her a moment. "Will that been enough money for us?" she looked at him surprised a moment,

_That's right he knows nothing of this economy…_

"Yes, more then enough. That's a very hefty pay for a week." He smiled.

"I hope I can make you happy, Holly. I know I'm not of much use but I will try my best." Holly shook her head.

"You already have. I'm sorry for seeming so upset. I was thinking of something else." she felt his hand on hers, gripping hers gently. "I will talk with you about it later. We should get dinner on the table."

* * *

Dinner proved to be an interesting experience. The money Genki had brought home that day surprised the monsters, and Hare of course had to run some calculations. Genki seemed to be less enthused by the money then the others. They didn't understand his point of view but he didn't offer to share it knowing he'd get blank stares. Instead he played with his new daughter, surprising Holly. No one had expected him to play with her on the floor and her dolls. He seemed unashamed by this action. _Maybe I don't know him well after all… _Holly waited for the girl to grow tired the helped put her to bed before asking Genki to join her for a conversation.

"Holly, what's on your mind?" he sat on his bed, her next to him.

"I want to know exactly what you believe Genki." He blinked taken aback.

"Well, I believe that God the Father in heaven, who created the earth and all the creatures who reside on it. That He sent his Son to die on a cross as the ultimate sacrifice to bring us forgiveness of all sins and eternal life in heaven. I also believe in living a Christ like life to the best of my ability so that I can help those who need it to the best of my ability. There is more to this but without my giving an hour report on things you're not likely it understand those things. But that's the main thing I believe in." Holly seemed upset and he knew this was another religion war discussion.

"Genki…. then you don't believe in Gaia… our Mother?"

"I know the earth is alive and has its own spirit. As does the ocean waters. And both are female but they do not give life in my mind. God gives life." He saw hurt in her eyes.

"And Marie? Will you allow her to pray to the Mother or force her to pray to your Father?" He touched her shoulder.

"It is her choice who she prays to. Not mine, not yours. We should let her decide. Teach her both, when she is older. Let her decide which she believes." Holly seemed distant still. "Holly. I know you don't understand me…the only way for you to understand is to read my holy book the Bible…. it can explain what I cannot. Maybe then you would understand my way to thinking enough to respect it." she looked over at him solemnly.

"Are you hoping I will convert by reading that?"

"No. I am hoping to bring understanding to our relationship." She thought a moment.

"I will read it only if you will read our sacred scrolls." He nodded,

"Fair enough." He looked at his watch. "It's very late…we should get some rest." She finally agreed with him. She rose to leave but stopped at the door.

"Genki… can I trust sleeping with you when we don't believe the same." He was silent a moment.

"That is for you to decide. I will not force you to believe, as I do, and I will not force you to sleep with me. I would prefer you here by my side. After all we don't want Marie thinking there is a problem between us just yet do we?" she was silent a moment, then suddenly threw her vest to the floor and removed her tunic. He rose and stopped her from unbuttoning her shirt though. "Holly, what are you doing?" she started to cry,

"Lets just make love and sleep as a man and women in love would…. that's what you want right?"

"Holly, what I want is to hold you close at night, to know I am not alone. I have no interest in bedding you…especially for the reason you have mentioned. Besides I told you I would not have sex with you until I was certain you would not feel pain…and honestly I don't want that before we are married." _Holly are you losing it? or what?_

"I don't know if I can believe that…."

"You did yesterday… what's wrong. Why are you acting so strangely?" His voice filled with worry.

"I… need a husband who will support me spiritually."

"And you think I can't because we believe different?"

"Yes… how can you?"

"I never said it would be an easy road but I can support you more then you realize. Please don't count me out…"

"And if I wish to join our souls together?" he seemed confused now.

"I am unsure of what that means. Without knowing what it means I can't say."

"It means becoming intimate with you…."

"Why do you want to have sex so much?"

"I don't I… want us to be connected." He sighed,

"Holly, I know you are determined here but there are other ways to connect yourself to a person then sex." He released her and walked to his bed, refusing to look at her. He blew the candle out and took his shirt off before climbing into bed. He heard some rustling, when he felt her in bed with him next he knew she had not respected his wishes. He merely held in such a way that she could not do anything sexually to him. Whispering softly, "Holly, I meant what I said, I will not bed you." She tired to change his mind though arousal but failed noting he did not listen to his body like most men. _Why does he ignore his body's desire? Mother I can't see into his soul without sex, can I? What now? _Before she got her answer exhausted over came her. Genki smiled knowing he had one this battle but the war was far from over.


	7. Vengeance Returns

AAN: Yeah I finally got into a major writing mood. I hope you all enjoy these next few chapters. Please R&R.

**Vengeance Returns**

Genki woke early to pray; very much aware that Holly was still naked in his arms. _Lord what am I to do? She is trying to bend my resolve… please give me strength._ His hands rested on her stomach, while shifting one of his hands brushed over her womb. It was then he noticed something unusual. Careful not to awaken her, he felt what appeared to be a deep gouge in her flesh. _This scar it's over her womb… did that man hurt he with a blade as well? Holly... why didn't you tell me? Were you afraid to tell me the truth? _Holly woke flinching at his touch but saying nothing. His voice softly came to her ears filled with concern,

"Why didn't you tell me about this deep scar? Did he do this to you?" she refused to answer for a bit but when he remained patient and softly traced the scar, partially down. Her hand stopped his as she spoke sadly.

"Yes… he did this to me. I was afraid you wouldn't want to... Be with a deformed woman."

"You are not deformed, and what counts the most is in your heart."

"He did this as a last ditch effort to get back at me. He killed the child that he forced me to bare…"

"That's why you wanted a child so much…" he held her closer now. "Why did you want me to bed you last night?"

"I… want to see into your soul…"

"See into my soul? You mean with a spell?"

"Yes, one that would tell me if you spoke the truth or not." She looked away ashamed. He carefully kissed her neck.

"Holly, I would not lie to you. I love you more then life it's self. But I'm not bedding you for that reason. Nor will I bed you until I know it will not cause you pain." His voice was gentle but firm enough to show he wasn't changing his mind. "Why can't you just trust me?" she looked at him again now.

"Because I get this strange feeling when I am with you… one I can't explain…. its unsettling."

"Well how about we spend some time later tonight to get to know each other again. Maybe you're feeling this way because you don't know me well anymore."

"Its possible I guess." He smiled and kissed her cheek softly.

* * *

As the week progressed the couple spent a lot of time together, learning about each other and each other's experiences. Genki followed through on his promise and did read the sacred scrolls Holly followed. And Holly made good on her promise and began reading the bible. Genki had suggested reading the part he re-read most often first since his book was so much bigger then her scrolls. Holly had decided to read it from cover to cover though. Each asked questions when they had them. Genki secretly prayed for his Father to guard his heart each time he read the scrolls. He knew this way he would not stray from his Father. Later that week however trouble came to find them all. Genki was working in the jewel shop learning how to create chain links and necklaces when he heard a terrible roar.

Running out side he saw Larry's expression change for the worse.

"Vengeance has come…"

"Vengeance? What do you mean?"

"A huge monster who reaps havoc on the land…there was two of them but since the other was killed this one goes around killing all in his path seeking revenge."

"So you all named him vengeance?"

"Yes."

Everyone had heard the roar and Holly and the monsters had come as well. Mocchi had stayed behind at the house with Marie to safe guard her.

"Genki, we have to stop that thing before it kills anyone." A panicked Holly cried.

"I will do what I can. But I will have to wait till it gets here to do anything. I need to see what it is to be able to kill it." he walked forward, all eyes on him, and shifted to his were form with a flash of crimson light. As the sparks of his transformation died away a huge tyrant lizard burst through the tree line. "A Tyrannosaurus-rex? Well this will prove interesting." He bolted towards the rex grabbing its attention and looking of its defenses as he slid under its jaws and belly. The rex was slow to turn and by the time it did he slashed its nose. But even his sharp claws had no effect. Searching for a weak point he tried again, this time the creatures belly. He drew blood but not enough to satisfy him. Then he noticed something and went for a long shot. Easily dodging the large tail of his quarry he grabbed hold of the rex's left arm and pulled as hard as he could. The rex let out a horrible cry of pain as his arm was pulled out of place and cut of by Genki's teeth and claws. Though bleeding badly and in pain the rex managed to throw Genki into a near by stone house. Unfortunately for the owner the house could not take the impact leaving a large hole in the wall. Genki walked out on all fours and for the first time Holly saw the fur on his back rise up and grow spiky as he snarled at the rex with anger. This time the rex came at him. "Holly, make sure no one runs. These creatures have bad eye sight and unless your moving they can't tell your exact location." With that he met the rex head on. Again he was thrown and the rex's foot firmly planted on his torso. Knowing he couldn't lift it he tried a different tactic. Slashing at its nostrils as it came in to bite. It caused enough pain that the rex released him. Genki struggled to his feet knowing there was only one way left to beat this heavily armored creature. Rearing up on two legs he let the rex lunge in for a bite, in that instant his razor sharp claws drove up into the roof of the rexes mouth and into its brain. The rex froze mid bite as it registered that it was going to die. Quickly Genki moved out of its mouth and knocked it over so it wouldn't fall on any houses. He looked at Holly before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

"Genki!" Holly couldn't believe all the blood she saw, she knew most of it belonged to Vengeance, but it was still over whelming. _Over and over he risks himself for us… why do I doubt him so much…_ "Genki… where are you hurt?"

"I'm just exhausted Holly…. No real injuries other then a few bruises on my back and chest." He slowly rose to all fours, and gently nuzzled her. "Don't worry I'm fine…just need a bath I guess." He sniffed the air and suddenly started to growl again. "Holly, there is a werewolf pack headed this way…. Get everyone to the edge of town I will not let them pass but I can't fight them and keep track of towns folk too."

"Are you sure? How big is the pack?"

"Fairly small but they can still be dangerous. Hmm?" a young pup suddenly burst out of the bushes and ran right into his leg. The youngster cringed before him frightened. "Little one where is your mother… you should not be here alone." The pup just whimpered. "Holly take him…he can run no longer and no doubt that pack is pursuing him." He picked up the tiny pup and put it in her arms. "Hold him close and he will feel safe. Now go before they get here." Holly nodded and left taking the villagers with her to the top of the rise at the far edge of town.

* * *

Everyone could see Genki as he waited for the other wolves to show. He didn't have long to wait through, the brush parted with a surge of furry bodies leaping through it. They halted in front of Genki though; Holly could see there were about ten wolves there, ranging in sizes and what was assumed to be age. Genki spoke to the leader, who was easily found, "What business do you have here young alpha? This is not your land." The young alpha, known as Raging Flight, merely snarled back,

"I have much business if you have that retched pup. Move or be killed."

"I will not move. A pup is innocent of any crime; you know that. I will not allow you to pass and harm him or those humans."

"You protect humans. How pathetic." Genki readied himself as they began to circle the other wolves yipping, growling, and howling. The Ragging Flight was the first to move leaping directly at Genki only to be thrown to the grown with a single swat from Genki's paw. Snarling he came again Genki again and again only to have the older and wiser wolf knock him aside each time. Then in a single well-timed movement Genki locked his jaws around the young alphas throat and growled deeper then the alpha could hope to.

"Surrender alpha you are not a match for me. You are a pathetic excuse for an alpha, untrained, undisciplined, and stupid as a springtime pup." The alpha now upset broke free momentarily and lunged for the elder's throat only to end up driven to his back hard, out of breath he looked up at a snarling Genki. "A foolish move pup." Finally the alpha whimpered and tucked his tail between his legs submitting to Genki. "Do not forget your place pup." Genki released him as the others quieted and lay down submissively for Genki.

"Elder teach us please." The beta of the pack begged though receiving a glare from the former alpha.

"I will do so on one condition. That you accept me as your alpha." The howled their response and with a nodded they all circled him, rubbing up against him. Holly had thought they were going to kill Genki, to find them being affectionate. "Very well I will teach you. You shall protect this village as I do. Humans are not as weak as you believe however you all must learn to fight better and learn when to retreat." He glanced at the alpha momentarily. "Are there any females in your pack…I see only males here."

"Yes, they are hiding though." The beta, Night Singer answered him.

"Bring them here. I want to see them." He glanced around "you are all about 13 years of age or younger are you not?"

"All but one of the females, yes. She is 17." The Night Singer answered again.

"Send your fleet footed male to retrieve them." A male bolted off into the brush, "Stay here I must speak with the villagers." They lay down relaxing.

* * *

Genki approached the villagers noting they seemed scared. "Its alright, the pack is nothing but a bunch of youngsters. They are harmless other then possibly pulling pranks. I am not sure all they have done though, the leader seemed rather strong for his age and capable of killing a new mother wolf." He glanced at the young pup Holly held. "I know you all are afraid of them but if trained they can provide this village with more protection then the kings army." He glanced around seeing them whispering. "Will you allow them to stay near by for such training? Because I beat their leader I now control this pack, they won't disobey my orders, and if any are so stupid as to do such they will be strictly reprimanded." The villagers talked for a bit before the headman answered,

"They can stay, you have proven yourself to this village. But we expect you to train them and to make sure they are in line."

"I will do so. However I still must work for Larry, so we will need something to keep them busy. You know how teenagers are, if they have nothing to do they will get in trouble. Can you provide odd jobs for them?" it took a bit more talking for the next answer to come.

"Yes, we can do that." The headman's wife asked the next question.

"How good are wolves with kids?" the other villagers stared at her a moment.

"The females are excellent with them…some of the males might be good like Night Singer, but the one named Raging Flight, who was the leader, seems too aggressive for that. I have yet to meet the females, but I have heard there is an older female in the group. She should be the best with kids out of the group. We shall see though."

"How old is she?"

"From what I was told 17. The oldest male is only 13."

"That's why your so much bigger then them…" Holly interjected.

"Yes, they are not yet full grown. And won't be for some time yet." He heard the females approaching. "Excuse me the females seem to be here now. I should go meet them. Feel free to wonder over. They will not harm you now."

* * *

He headed back down the hill to meet the ladies. He could tell the oldest female instantly since all the others were less then 12 years of age. Seeing him they all stopped the younger females cringing before him. He tilted his head at their reaction and approached a young female and licked her muzzle then wagged his tall three times. She seemed to understand and yipped and licked his chin and wagged hers in return.

"Fascinating… they use body language rather then words to speak…" Larry commented out loud making sure the other villagers heard, they were about 40 feet from the wolves now. The males had noticed them but paid them no heed, but a few females shied away from the humans hiding behind males. Well that was until Genki visited each leaving the older female for last. She accepted him easily and rubbed up against him. Holly was not sure she like this but didn't know if it was a problem since the males had done the same. Genki rose to his hind legs, the female did so too but was much smaller in stature.

"I already told the males this but you are all to help protect this village, they will help keep you all from boredom with tasks when I am not training you. None of you besides Cloud Berry can even remotely fight or hunt from what I am told" he glanced to the elder female, Cloud Berry. "You shall all go into training and become apart of this villages protection. If you have any comments or questions you may come to me with them. You ladies will have a chance to baby-sit if you would like to do so. I know some of you may not but I also know some of you like pups well enough for that right now. However, you will be baby sitting for the village, a new experience but still a useful one. I will help you make a den near by and teach you hunting later tonight. For now I must attended to a few things here. Go play in the field, this pack seems to need some bonding time." He gave a wolfish grin; the pack gave a short howl and ran off yipping and tackling each other. Cloud Berry looked at him a moment.

"You are a strong alpha male. But you will need a female."

"I am aware of such. I would like you to keep Raging Flight in line. I already have a female. But you are welcome to be my beta."

"Who is your mate?" Genki turned and walked to Holly nuzzling her cheek. "A human mate?" the female seemed confused a moment. "You an odd alpha indeed. And the pup?"

"I want you to go with Holly to the house and show her how to take care of him. You are more the welcome to eat while there no doubt those males can't keep quiet to hunt."

"Not at all." She approached Holly sniffing her a moment then nodded to Genki. "I shall do as you ask, alpha." He looked to Holly and nodded before moving to speak with Larry.

"Will you excuse me for a small break to get them something to eat? They are honestly under weight due to hunting issues."

"Go right ahead." Genki turned and howled getting the packs attention then running off, they followed close behind. It was now that the villagers realized how skinny the pack really was. "I guess they really are untrained…." The villagers now had a discussion about what to have the wolves do and started a list for Genki when he returned.

* * *

Holly entered the ranch house alone with the female wolf called Cloud Berry. This didn't feel right to her but she accepted what Genki had said knowing the female knew more then she did about pups.

"We should get some water into him first, he is dehydrated." Holly sat the young pup on the table and wrapped him in the small blanket before retrieving a small baby bottle and filling it will water. The pup refused to open his mouth until the female grabbed his muzzle and growled then he accepted the nipple into his mouth. "Sometimes they can be stubborn." Holly motioned for her to take a seat, the female did much more gracefully then Genki had. "Do you plan to raise this pup human?" the female seemed to be challenging her. _Genki why did you leave her alone with me? She could decide I am a threat _

"If I can…and if that's what Genki wants. I really don't know much about werewolves."

"We prefer the name Loup Garou… call us Garou for short please."

"Sorry, Garou then."

"Pups need a strong mother, do you think you can discipline this pup and have the strength to force him into submission if you need?" the female sneered at her.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that. I can certainly discipline him and make him behave if that's what you mean."

"Hmm… Genki is an odd alpha… I am not sure what he sees in you. You are a relatively weak female." The female tilted her head. "Why do you want this pup? Why not just have a littler with your alpha male."

"Alpha male? You mean Genki? Well I do hope to have a child with him some day… I just want to raise this pup first and know what I am doing with a wolf pup…"

"You are lying." The female glanced at the pup. "You can't feed him milk you know. Your breast has none and cows milk is not rich enough for him. He needs a wolf with milk in her breast."

"And do you have milk?" Holly challenged back.

"No, I am not with pup." S_o the human does have a back bone_

"Maybe I'm not the best mother for this pup but I know I can help him. After all your pack was trying to kill him."

"Raging Flight killed his mother. I do not know the reason." Holly rose to refill the bottle with water; the female quietly rose and looked her body over. Holly tried to ignore the glances but when the female touched her she flinched. "I still don't know what he sees in you." Cloud Berry's sneer increased when she found the deep scar on Holly's womb. Holly was powerless to pull away as the females fingers traced the full length of the gash, something not even Genki had done. In a single well placed movement Holly pushed the female back. "So you can fight. Amazing." She sneered at Holly again. "You are barren aren't you human? That's why you want this pup, cause you cannot have one of your own. Weird that Genki would want you at all, most males want a strong female to bare them many litters of healthy pups."

"Genki wants me because he loves me. We may never be able to mate or have a pup but that doesn't change our feelings for each other." Holly's voice rose stronger then the female had thought it would. _I hope I understand the packs ways well enough otherwise I will be in trouble _"You will never touch me that way again. I am tired of hearing your whining because Genki has no interest in you as a female. Find your own male." The female looked shocked a moment then bowed her head in respect.

"As you wish alpha female."

* * *

Later one Genki had completed his tasks of creating a den, hunting with the pack and finishing his work at Larry's. He returned to find Holly on the couch with the female near by neither seemed to like each other much but the pup was atleast resting well and looked better now.

"There is meat left for you at the new den, Cloud Berry." She rose nodding and left with out a word. "Holly, we need to get some milk and some supplements to add to it for him." Holly looked up at him seeming upset. He pulled her into his arms when she rose. "I'm sorry I had to leave you with her… that pack was slowly starving… none of them could hunt."

"We'll talk about this after we get him some food." He nodded walking into town with her making sure the villagers and the pack saw him with an arm around Holly who cradled the pup carefully. The stopped into the store to buy the milk then Holly lead Genki to an elderly woman of the village who seemed to dislike him a bit. He bowed his head to her then spoke carefully.

"Elder, we need some supplements to help this young puppy to survive and grow." She thought a moment.

"What do you need?"

"Something to boost his immune system, some protein for his muscles, and some vitamins and minerals for him to grow strong on."

"Athena, I know you aren't thrilled with the pack but this puppy hasn't done any harm, can you help him." Holly pleaded.

"I will help you. Wait here." Walked into the back of her store coming out with 4 jars and looked to Genki. "120 gold for a months supply. Only need a teaspoon in each bottle."

"Done." Genki pulled out a purse and handed over the money. "Thank you, wise Athena" he bowed his head again. The elderly women smirked at the suffix added to her name, then went to her rocking chair again.

* * *

Genki walked Holly home and helped her mix the ingredients and get the pup to drink. After his dinner he feel asleep leaving Genki and Holly alone for a conversation, Holly left the others a note to make their own meal for the night and after putting Marie to bed went to Genki's room. The young pup lay in bed next to Genki. Holly blew out the candle and climbed in with him seeking comfort in his arms.

"Holly what happened between you and her?"

"She challenge me as your mate…. saying I was weak and that I shouldn't be with you. And that I shouldn't take care of this pup."

"Holly, physically you are weaker then her but your true strength is in your heart. I shall put her in her place tomorrow. But you will also need to learn to put her in her place as well. Otherwise she may try to take advantage of you."

"And the pup?" _makes sense that the female was physically stronger then me_

"You will be a fine mother. You'll need a little coaching but not much… Since you're a natural mother already" he smiled in the darkness.

"She touched my scar… it took most of my strength to get her to let go of me." He growled until she touched his face. "She thinks your nuts and seems to think am just in her way of having you."

"She will know differently tomorrow."

"Wait. I want to try to build her trust and win her over myself. She is right I need to know how to discipline this pup."

"If that's what you want."

"It is. Lets rest for now though…"

"Good night, Holly."

"Night…. my alpha male." She felt his lips on hers briefly in the darkness before they settled down to sleep. _Genki there is so much of you I don't know yet… will I ever know you completely? _


	8. Puppy Problems

AAN: Woo-hoo I am on a role W00t been awhile since I felt like writing like this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please R&R.

**Puppy Problems**

Holly woke feeling the pup next to her breast snuggling against her; she looked down smiling at the tiny pup wondering if he saw her as his mother now. She moved to hold him close and rest her head on Genki's chest. Only with that movement did she notice a sharp pain in her abdomen. She recognized the pain knowing what it was already and not looking forward to the next few days. Glancing at Genki she decided to sleep a bit longer and delay the pain as much as she could. A blush covered her cheeks as she realized Genki would know of her predicament as soon as he woke since he was in his wolf form. The blush faded a little remembering Genki's promise to help her through the pain but returned wondering how he would do such a thing. The pup squirmed now trying to feed from her breast, only worsening her blush. She shook Genki gently,

"Genki, the pup needs some milk." He opened an eye not thrilled at the hour he was up but rose carefully and went down stairs to get the milk mix. Holly had no choice but to quickly change and move to the rocking chair in his room, trying to sooth the pup until the food arrived. When Genki returned he noted the pup trying to feed from Holly and her blush. Giving her the bottle he watched silently as the pup began to feed. His nose caught a new and different scent, glancing to the bed he noticed a dark spot on the sheet and with a few deep breaths determined what it was. He kneeled near Holly a moment noting she seemed to be trying to focus on the pup.

"You're in pain aren't you?" she bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes… its my…"

"I know. I will get you something for the pain." She blushed crimson as he walked to his bag for some medicine. Pouring some water from the pitcher on his dresser he brought her the pills and a glass of water. "Here this should atleast dull the pain if not numb it." she looked at the small blue oval shaped pills a moment before taking them and popping them into her mouth, then drinking the water. He gripped her hand gently, nuzzling her and whispering, "You are a fine mother, Holly."

"Thank you, Genki." Her voice soft as a blush covered her cheeks. As soon as the pup was settled again he walked Holly down stairs and made breakfast for her, for a change. Holly's pain subsided for a while because of the medicine Genki gave her. Hoping to find a better remedy he went into town after giving Holly a break to take a bath and eat.

* * *

He stopped into Athena's shop.

"Wise Athena I need you help. I'm not sure how much about Holly you know but her monthly brings her great pain. I'm concerned, I gave her some medication from my land but I was hoping you have a better remedy for the situation." His voice hushed but not embarrassed, he knew he was being stared at still.

"Come inside with me young man." He followed her into her shop, she motioned him into the back where he saw a great many things used to make herbal remedies. "Holly told me of her predicament. I may know more then you about it actually."

"I can believe that."

"I want you to look at this chart. Do you know what it is?"

"Yes, that's a woman's womb, correct?"

"Very good young man, part of her problem is due to the damage done. Part of it is not. I talked with Harvey once we know that there is a blockage here and here." She pointed to the fallopian tubes on the chart. "But we also know the muscles become very tense during her time of the month and cause even more pain and some swelling. If you can get her consent, you could massage these muscles and help relax the pain." He nodded.

"I will talk with Holly about that. Will that relieve all the pain though or unblock the fallopian tubes?" he gestured to the correct points when the woman rose a brow at him. "We have complicated names for simple things in my culture. Rather dumb really."

"No, but I have a potion you can give her." Athena went over and grabbed a dark red potion and handed it to him. "I am interested in this medicine you gave her… did it relieve her pain?"

"Yes, for now it has. I just think it would be nice if she didn't have to take medicine each month for this." Athena grinned,

"Bring me some of this medicine next time you come into town and you can have the potion. Fair trade?"

"That's more then fair. Are you sure you don't want any money for this?"

"Yes, young man I am sure. If you impress me enough I might be able to find a remedy for the blockage. It will take Harvey and I working together though. And if you have any knowledge of a females body…as you seem to do. I would not mind your help in this."

"Alright, though I am not certain Holly will feel about this…I will consult her. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable about my helping her in that way. I will let you know when I return with the medicine."

"Very well. Now go on she needs that." He nodded and let rather quickly with bottle.

* * *

When he got back Holly looked at him oddly knowing where he had been. He motioned to her to follow him into the den.

"Holly, I'll get us some tea, then we need to talk alright?" she nodded unsure of what to think of all this. He returned with a tray with a teapot, honey, and teacups. He gladly poured the tea and added the honey she liked. Taking the pup from her he placed the youngster in to a chair next to the love seat they sat on. He carefully placed a small blanket around the pup, and then returned to sit next to Holly who was now sipping her tea.

"What's going on, Genki? I know you went to see Athena."

"I'm worried about you. You know I don't like to see you in pain. I went to her for help. True those pills worked but I'd like to find a more permanent solution."

"And she gave you that?" she motioned the bottle of deep red liquid.

"Yes, she said it would help with the pain. But she also told me how I could help lessen the pain for you if you will allow it." She raised a brow in interest, "She told me that part of the pain comes from the muscles around your womb and in the wall of your womb tightening up and swelling. She went on to say if I were to massage these muscles they would release and thus lessening the pain. Though it wouldn't stop the pain completely, which is why she gave me the potion to do the rest." He glanced at her face now wondering what her feelings on the subject were. Her face was unreadable. "I won't force you to let me help. And I know this will probably be uncomfortable for us both… I will not touch you there unless you want me to do this." She said nothing for a while, Genki took this time to wait patiently and sip his tea. After what seemed like an eternity Holly finally answered him.

"Genki, I know you are concerned for my welfare… but I'm not certain I would be comfortable with this." She gritted her teeth a moment then continued. "Since the incident I have not allowed anyone but Doctor Harvey touch me there…"

"Holly, I know you are sensitive there but was it not you the other night you were trying to bed me? Despite the pain?" She looked down to her hands in her lap now.

"Genki… I don't know what over came me that night… I'm sorry if I mislead you and grateful that you stopped me." She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I know, Holly, please reducing or stopping the pain is the first step to getting your womb fixed. Please trust me. I will not disappoint you." She glanced to his eyes seeing an intense love and dedication in them.

"I will trust you, but when I say to stop I expect you to do so."

"I will follow what you say." He gave her a small kiss on her cheek then continued, "I was speaking to Athena and she thinks that if she and Doctor Harvey team up they might be able to help you. They also want my help for some reason… I'm not certain why yet. It may be a simple case of needing my artistic side or they think I as a werewolf can do something. I want you present when I go to meet with them…you deserve to have the final say in this." She seemed shocked a moment.

"I know you promised to help me. But I never expected this…. I'll go with you. Thank you for considering my feelings first, Genki."

"You're welcome. Do you feel up to having someone help you with the pup today? I can get someone other then Cloud Berry to come and help you." She took her time thinking on this.

"Let Cloud Berry come. I need to prove my worth to her and my dominance."

"Spoken like a true alpha female." He nipped her ear softly before giving her a gentle kiss. "I shall get her. Just make sure you learn what you need from her. Soon you won't need her help."

* * *

He retrieved Cloud Berry quickly before grabbing his work tools and the medication he owed Athena. Then he headed to Athena's to give her the news and fours small pills.

"Holly says she'll meet with you and Harvey as well as allow me to help." He handed over the small blue pills. "That's two doses worth." The elderly woman nodded.

"I will meet with Harvey then and confirm with him and send word to you." He nodded then headed to Larry's shop ready for the days work load and training.

"Alright today you learn gold and silver smithing. And you teach me some more of this wire wrapping and make a few pieces for me."

"Will do Larry, let's get started."

* * *

Cloud Berry found herself welcomed into the house the pup seemed to be doing well but Holly had a lot to learn.

"Your reek of barrenness. I don't see how he stands you."

"Look Cloud Berry I may seem less then fit to be his female to you but I have more worth then you realize. You will know your place and you will stop these ridiculous disrespectful comments." Cloud Berry scoffed at this.

"And what are you going to do human? You have little power against me." Holly placed the pup on the table and threw Cloud Berry to the floor with a martial arts move Hare had shown her.

"I have enough strength to beat you beta." The female growled but when Holly grabbed her muzzle and lowered her head with force and made a growling noise the females ears tilted back and she whined.

"I am sorry alpha female, forgive me." _I was actually beaten by this human woman… maybe she is stronger then I thought. _

"You are forgiven. Now I need to know what to do with our young guest." _Wow that move actually worked… Genki and Hare were both right._ Cloud Berry began explaining basics as they sat down to have tea and feed the young pup.

* * *

By the time Genki returned he found Holly and Cloud Berry on the couch talking in depth about something. He smiled to them both.

"I see you ladies worked things out. I'm glad. No more infighting right, Cloud Berry?"

"Yes, Alpha." She glanced to Holly a moment. "Your female knows all she needs to about wolf pups, plus some."

"Good. You no longer have to come here, but if you and Holly wish to help each other feel free." He glanced to Holly.

"Cloud Berry, I would appreciate your company and help if you are willing to give it."

"I would be honored alpha female." She bowed her head to Holly.

"Holly, let us get dinner ready. Cloud Berry, can you hunt with the males tonight?"

"I can Alpha." With this final comment she left for the den.

"Holly, would you come with me to the den tomorrow? I want you to meet the rest of the pack, and for them to get used to you."

"Are you sure we shouldn't wait till next week?"

"Waiting will not help. They might as well know now Holly and settle the dispute now."

"If you think it will help…." He came over to hold her from behind.

"I'm not doing this to hurt you…"

"I know… it's just difficult for me."

* * *

Dinner was very noisy with questions about the pack, Genki's job, and what was happening between Holly and Him. Genki ignored as much as he could of the relationship questions but answered a lot of questions about the pack and his work. Hare caught him off guard with a strange question.

"Genki my boy, don't werewolves have the ability to turn people into werewolves?"

"Yes, we do… and I would prefer the name Loup Garou or Garou please. Why do you ask?"

"If you changed Holly would it fix the damage?" Genki glanced to Holly seeing worry in her eyes and embarrassment.

"Guys don't bug him with such questions." She attempted to differ the question.

"Holly, Hare is right. That might work. However I think that would be over kill to fix the problem. And, Hare, it would be much harder on Holly for me to do that. Not to mention painful. Transformations are not at all painless until you have done them at least 500 times. It would be worse on a human who was changed though." He glanced to Holly silently telling her he had no intention of doing any such thing to her.

"Hare, you are such a moron…you never thought about whether it would cause Holly more pain or not." Tiger accused. Before long as usually they were fighting on the floor.

"Genki… I wouldn't want to be changed even if it would give me a fertile womb; I want to stay as I am."

"I know. I was never planning to ask you at all." She nodded. Genki helped her clean up and played with Marie for a little while. Then joined Holly to put her to bed.

* * *

Holly and Genki went into Genki's room tired from their long days.

"Holly, do you want me to try that tonight?" she glanced at him nervous about this.

"Yes, the pain is getting worse. Let's change first and blow the candle out." He gave her a strange look but did as she asked blowing the candle out. He heard rustling of clothes near him, as he removed his shirt.

"Lay down on your back… I'll try to do this in the dim moon light without touching you wrongly, alright?"

"Yeah… that's fine." She lay down, feeling the bed sag she knew he was on the bed now. Her pulse quickened as he straddled her legs and made a safe guess where to rest his hands. His guess was close he felt her stomach first what he hadn't expected was for her to be naked where he was to massage. He blushed crimson in the darkness and his fingers found the scar and moved his hands over her womb. After a few seconds of carefully feeling her muscles he located the tightened muscles and began to massage them. Holly bit her lip for a moment as the pain worsened then released. She too was crimson cheeked with a blush. He felt her tense under his hands and softly spoke to her,

"If you don't feel comfortable with this just let me know and I will stop. I know your either scared or discomforted because you're all tense."

"Genki… this is… frightening for me but I trust you. I'll try to relax now… your just embarrassed as I am aren't you?" her hand moved to his face caressing his hot cheek. _He is blushing… I guess I am not the only one uncomfortable with this_

"Yes, Holly I am… I never expected you to remove your clothing for this…."

"I thought it would help you…."

"It is but I… its difficult for me to touch you this way… especially when your naked… just cause I don't want to hurt you and this is very… tempting…" his voice becoming a whisper. _So he does feel the desires of being a man with a woman… but he doesn't listen to them._

"Genki, we could always do something…"

"No. For right now I want to build our relationship on love not sex. There will be a time for sex later." For a moment his embarrassment vanished as he strongly denied his desires again.

"Genki… you're a gentleman I will give you that."

"Thank you I try to be… is this helping with the pain?" his embarrassment returning.

"Yes, very much so… it feels good… almost like a soothing rub."

"I'm glad, let me know when you think its fine for me to stop." She stayed silent a few minutes longer enjoying the soothing touch and noticing he didn't have any problems with her scar. "I think I will be fine now."

"Alright." He stopped allowing his fingers to trace part of her scar momentarily. "Holly I want you to know that I think your beautiful, all of you. And your scar only shows how strong you are not how weak you are." His voice like a cooing dove now despite his were form.

"Thank you Genki that means a lot. More then you realize." He would smile at her as he lay down to rest. He felt her get up for a moment when she returned she was clothed. He relaxed as he held her close, protectively and lovingly. "Sweet dreams my soul mate." Holly turned crimson in the darkness of their room.

"Sweet dreams to you as well my alpha." Her voice very soft. He nuzzled her as he felt the young pup join them. Holly was surprised to feel him walk over let alone jump onto the bed. "I guess he is strong huh, Genki?"

"Yes, he is. Rest and hold him close." She felt the pup snuggle against her chest and Genki's. She indeed held him close as they settled down to sleep.


	9. Hardships in Motherhood

AAN: I am really in a writing mood with this story I guess lol. Gotten love writing moods. Please R&R.

**Hardships in Motherhood**

Genki smiled as he felt Holly and the pup snuggled close to him. It was an hour after dawn and he was unusually awake. Silently he looked to the ceiling and began to talk with his God. _Father last night was hard. I want to help her but I don't want to break my covenant with you by bedding her. Please help me to stay strong as I help her. Lead Holly into understand both me and You, Lord. I know her beliefs now and you protected my heart as I read of them. Please help Holly to see the Truth of your love, mercy, and grace for her. In Jesus name amen._ He felt her shift in his arms; his gaze met hers gently.

"You're awake rather early."

"Yeah. How are you feeling this morning?" she leaned forward to briefly kiss him,

"Fine. Much better then yesterday."

"Any pain still?"

"Yes, a little but its nothing I can't handle."

"I could alleviate that too…" his voice grew soft and semi embarrassed as they both blushed.

"It's alright. I want to talk for awhile right now."

"Alright… what about?" a moment of silence transcended before her answer came,

"Your holy book. I have a few things I don't understand."

"Go ahead."

"Why would this God of yours care enough about this world to send his son to death for it? Wasn't he angry with us as he was the Israelites? Why not just kill all the sinners off?" Genki weighed his words carefully before answering,

"Well, though He was angry and hurt by our sin, He never stopped loving us. If He destroyed all the sinners, as He did with the great flood, then very few, if any would be alive. This is why His Son came. He paid our debt for us, by His own will, which we could not pay." Holly seemed to ponder this for a moment, before leaning into him seeking comfort in his prescience. Genki held her closer, protectively hoping to sooth her fears.

"Genki, if that is true then why does it matter what we do?" her voice just above a whisper.

"It matters because we not only have to accept Christ's help in paying our debt, but we are indebted to Him. Therefore we should want to walk with Him in our journey. If we don't walk with Him, He will never truly know us on a personal level, nor will we know Him. In the book of Revelations it speaks of the penalty for those who believe but do not walk with him and know him. He will tell them 'I never knew you, depart from me you who work iniquities'. Knowing him means to listen and talk with him, to do as he asks of us like a servant rather then serving ourselves for some gain."

He felt Holly shiver in his arms and automatically pulled her closer trying to comfort her. Even the pup clung to her and nuzzled her feeling her discomfort and possibly her pain. She began to cry softly, alarming as it was he calmed himself, holding her as she cried whispering, "It's alright, Holly. You're safe here with me and your family."

"Are you and this pup really my family?"

"Yes, Holly, we are, this pup, Marie, our friends, and me. The pack will consider you family soon and I know this village cares about you." He kissed her forehead holding her closely. "I will never leave your side. You are my soul mate and the only woman I will ever love."

"Genki, How can I ever completely understand you? You're more complex then I ever thought you'd be…"

"In time, Holly, things will become easier. Just take it one thing at a time, one day at a time. Don't worry about the future. You will know all you need to about me before I ask for your hand in marriage, I promise." Holly's cheeks turned colors as she stared into his eyes.

"You truly wish to marry me?"

"Yes, I truly do." She kissed him deeply for a few moments. Then broke the kiss to whisper, "Thank you… you don't know what this means to me."

"I think I have an idea." He winked at her. "Let's get up and get some breakfast going. I'd like to have you meet the pack before I head off to work." She nodded. Genki rose first politely turning his back to her as she changed her clothes. He dressed quickly and waited for her ok to turn around again.

* * *

Holly prepared breakfast for everyone as Genki took care of feeding the pup and entertaining Marie. Genki noted that during breakfast Holly seemed very nervous. He guessed she wasn't sure about meeting the pack yet. After breakfast Genki took Holly's hand and walk with her, the pup, and Marie to the packs makeshift den. The eldest of the pack noticed them first most of them were laying in the sun relaxing. Cloud Berry was the first to come over, bowing to them both. She took time to greet Marie too. The beta male from before Night Singer was the first male to come over and greet them. He bowed to Genki then took his time looking over Holly. Genki made gestures toward Holly indicating she was indeed his chosen mate. Holly seemed uneasy but with a little reassurance stood her ground as one by one each wolf came over to meet her. The young females and males not providing much of a problem. The last was Raging Flight the previous alpha male. He lunged for Holly only to be force to his back again by Genki. Genki had evidently read his movements. Surprising even Holly and Cloud Berry with the speed in which he reprimanded the male. The young male approached Holly again this time showing his submission, much to Holly's relief. Though nervous she never showed fear, much to Genki's relief. When it came to the pup Genki had to give a rather punctuated growl to Raging Flight to get him to put his hackles down and lay down. Finally he licked the pup and retreated away from Genki's gaze. Genki noted that some of the villagers were up on the hill watching them. The Garou paid them no heed. He let two of the younger members baby sit the pup and Marie. A young female named Lily fur and a male named Sage Ears. Holly noted the two kept and eye on Raging Flight. Genki made notice that Night Singer seemed to have an affinity for Cloud Berry. In the corner of Genki's eye he noticed Raging Flight lunge for the pup. The younger baby sitters though frightened both blocked him. Receiving wounds in the process, but allowing Genki enough time to ram him and knock him out of range of the pup. The wounded Sitters brought the pup and Marie to Holly and safe guarded her. Genki knocked the young male down over and over. Still he refused to relinquish. It wasn't until the wind blew that Genki caught a strange and startling scent from the male. Distracted he was bitten in the face. His hackles raised his teeth bared that Raging Flight. On his next lunge though Cloud Berry knocked him down. A group of the eldest formed a ring around him with Genki, each helping subdue him. Holly seemed shocked by this display, as did the villagers who now all gathered with the monsters at the top of the hill. The younger members had formed a ring of protection around Holly with Lily Fur next to Holly and Sage Ears protecting both Marie and the pup. Genki called some orders in high-pitched yips and yaps and a few growls. The others pulled their ears back baring there fangs at Raging Flight. He didn't relinquish though. Instead he attacked. The elder pack members worked together attacking, making sure any more injuries were slight. Genki feared for the pack safety now. When he realized the young male was not going to back down even though he was exhausted and he seemed crazed he moved to kill him. But when Raging Flight tried to attack and fell to the ground he ordered the others away. He knew the male would not get up. Holly looked to her protector and asked softly,

"What's going on? Why are they attacking him?"

"He is refusing to back down. He is breaking pack law. But… something is wrong… and I think the Alpha knows that. He is being very cautious with the attack." Holly looked at the now heavily breathing male on the ground, his wounds were minor but he could not rise though he tried several times. Genki backed the rest away from him and the all seemed to go and clean their mouths of the young males blood in the stream. Genki paced near the male but dared not go near him again. When the male let out a sharp yip that hurt everyone's ears, Cloud Berry lunged to kill the male. Genki knocked her away, growling and speaking with her. Only then did she stop and take her place with the rest of the pack. The male died soon enough, foam on his lips caught Dr Harvey's attention. Only after he was dead did Genki approach his corpse and sniff it. He returned with the others and joined their mournful howling. Dr Harvey approached the body but did not touch it. He then looked at Genki and the others. Genki seemed anxious; it was obvious he knew what was wrong with that male. He rose to his hind legs and walked over to Dr Harvey.

"Genki… he was…"

"Yes, He was rabid." The Dr nodded. "If you can find a vaccine it will be greatly appreciated." He moved back to the pack and called them together explaining the situation to them all. The pup yipped a few times but the adults and juveniles ignored his input. Cloud Berry who was also injured sat next to Holly.

"Holly, I know that was confusing to you. But that male was sick… he was crazed with rage. I do not know how long he had been sick though. Genki sensed it as we all did, that's why we helped with the fight, delaying and wearing Raging Flight down until he was killed by the illness… Genki stopped me from killing me with a punctual reminder of how contagious the disease is. Any who were bitten… could be infected." Holly looked at the pack noting almost all the older members were injured… and looking at Genki shot fear into her heart. He had one of the worst injuries besides the two members who had protected her, the pup, and Marie. Genki and the other wolves caught the scent of her fear but knew she feared for them and their alpha. The pack seemed as anxious as their leader, Genki let them go off and relax best they could as he walked to a near by bluff to think. He paced the entire time; Holly had never seen him do something like that before. Rising she went and spoke with Larry telling him and the villagers what she had been told. Dr Harvey confirmed it was indeed rabies and it could transfer to humans. When Holly tried to approach Genki, Cloud Berry and Night Singer stopped her.

"Leave him be he must think, only he might know of a cure." She looked to the two wolves who had saved her children and moved to thank them. They seemed startled by her approach but as she sat with them and gave them both hugs they understood. Her tears surprised the pack though. But were greatly appreciated. The villagers had left to have a meeting as well. Wondering if the pack and Genki should be allowed to stay now. Tiger decided to stay near Holly but the rest of the monsters dispersed to soak in the possibly of Genki dying. Tiger was easily accepted into the pack, and enjoyed playing with some of the younger wolves. Holly noted that he seemed to understand them rather well. As she watched the packs movements she noticed they we easier to read then she had originally thought. She visited each wolf speaking with them or just sitting with them. All seemed sad; some mourned the male's death while others seemed fearful for the alpha. When Genki returned he also seemed sad, he spoke to them then walked over to Holly. "Go back to the house, the pup will need his food soon. I will be there very soon. I must speak with the villagers. Then I will tell you what I have decided to do." She obeyed and took Marie and the pup back to the house with Tiger.

The villagers seemed shocked when Genki walked in; some feared him even more now. "Relax, I am not ill yet. I do have an announcement though."

"We are listening," The headman assured quieting everyone down.

"I have decided I will take every injured Garou with me to find an elder of my race, only they would know if a cure exists. Dr Harvey, I know you have no cure but if you have a vaccine it would be appreciated, it may prevent some of us from getting sick since this virus does remain dormant for a time before it harms its host. I have the pack burning the male's body to prevent it spreading from him anymore. Those not wounded will remain here to protect you. They are younger members and I doubt they will be much trouble… they will be mourning our departure and his death for a time." He looked around to see approving nods.

"Are you leaving as well?"

"Yes, head master… As my face shows I too have been bitten. I will not allow any member to return as long as I live until I am certain they are not sick…."

"And Holly?" Larry asked.

"Larry, If I give you a bunch of knowledge on my race and on the wire wrap jewelry before I leave can you give Holly my pay for a it? Also Athena and Dr Harvey… please watch over them and the younger pack members. Humans you may be but you are still older then them. They will respect you." He received more approving nods. "Thank you all. I must go now… I have to tell Holly and my friends my decision. The pack already knows." With that he left for the ranch house.

* * *

Holly and the monsters were waiting for him when he returned, the pup asleep in Holly's lap and Marie up stairs in bed. Holly's eyes showed deep worry and fear in them. He took a deep breath and sat down with them.

"Genki… are you… infected…" Holly chocked out.

"I might be Holly. He did bite me. I have done a lot of thinking…"

"And?" Tiger interjected for Holly.

"As hard as this is I must take the others who were bitten and leave. Only an Elder Garou would know of a cure… and I can't risk any of you becoming infected. The remainder of the pack will stay here. Holly they will look to you as leader in my absence."

"Genki… No… What if you…" She trailed of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Holly, please. This is hard for me too. I will not remain here with them and risk the whole village. Dr Harvey will give us a vaccine before we leave. It may buy some time. If I do not return in 6 months time…. Then more then likely I will be dead. We'll leave in the morning."

"What about this pup and Marie…."

"Holly, you know everything you need to take care of this young one. Marie trusts you now. And she loves the younger pack members." She looked away from him angry with him, he merely sighed and walked up stairs. He did not come down again for dinner; instead he stayed upstairs writing information of his kind down and even drawing images for Larry's book. He also documented more of his wire wrapping and made a few more unique pieces.

* * *

Holly came to his room to find him up late still writing.

"Genki…"

"Holly." He rose and walked over to her, she slapped him in anger then buried her head in his chest. He merely held her knowing she was in pain. "I must do this. Please… I promise I will do everything in my power to come back to you. And I will howl my love to you each night. If you no longer hear my howls or the pack doesn't… then…"

"Don't say it… please."

"That pack cannot hunt without its elders… I have already spoken with the villagers. And the younger members will probably hang out around you. Please try to be patient with them."

"I'll try."

She tried to kiss him on the lips but he differ it and kissed her cheek. She sighed and settled for his cheek instead of his lips.

"I will not risk you catching this."

They lay down together to rest, he made sure to take in every sight, sound, and scent about her. It might be the last time he would be with her this way.

* * *

When morning came, Dr Harvey gave all the wounded Garou vaccinations; Holly packed Genki a light pack of supplies. Genki handed over his work to Larry who shook his hand. Everyone in the village saw them off. Genki reassure Holly again and introduced her to Feather Foot as her new helper. Genki nodded to them and with a howl lead his wounded pack members off to find an elder and a cure. The younger members seemed distraught but knew why he was doing this. The young male Feather Foot came over to Holly bowing to her.

"He will come back. He is wise and he will be well looked after." She nodded, then turned to walk to the house, tears trailing down her cheeks. The pack followed her; the monsters weren't sure what to do with them. Tiger howled and lead the members off to learn to hunt with Greywolf, after Holly seemed to ignore all but Feather Foot. The pup greeted her making her smile momentarily.

"Feather Foot, how do Garou get their names?"

"We get them from our traits."

"What about this little one?"

"He is still too young for a name."

"Will you help me name him?"

"Yes, when he earns a name." She nodded, not really understanding that but respecting their way. When she walked into her room for some time alone to think, Feather Foot watching the pup for her, she found two books on her bed. One was Genki's Bible, the other a very worn leather bound book. A note with them from Genki.

_Holly, _

_By the time you find these I shall have left… I want you to have them in my absence. You haven't finished reading your part yet; keep the bible until you do. This other book is an old family heirloom. I decoded its text for you. Please read it, it will help you lead the young pack while I am gone. I love you more then life its self, I shall always be with you in your heart and in your dreams._

_-Genki_

Holly began to cry holding both to her chest. She knew she would suffer though these next few months alone. Without her true love to help her through the pain.

_AAN: Yeah I know it's a cliffhanger. I shall update again very soon, promise._


	10. Death Race of Time

AAN: Yay next chap, yeah I am sure you are dying to know what will happen with Genki. And I do not own "Testify to Love" by Avalon. Please R&R.

**Death Race of Time**

Genki kept a blistering pace up, following trails and visiting surrounding packs, only one pack knew of one old enough to know the information he was seeking. Along the way two young males were infected and died. Genki mourned them but knew he could not linger. Could Berry and Night Singer knew this all too well. It had taken longer then Genki had hoped to reach the elder, nearly 2 months of searching. Before they arrived they lost one young female as well leaving Genki alone with Cloud Berry, Night Singer, Lily Fur, and Sage Ears. Each night he howled a message home. Though now it was delivered by another pack for his voice could not reach his own small pack. When he reached the elder Genki was on his best behavior, noting their exhaustion the elder led them into her den. She was much larger then any of them, towering over Genki as well as the others. The fur of her mane braided with beads and feathers woven in. Her left ear had a bone earring and her right had a chunk missing. A nasty scar was over her left eye down her face to her throat. Her left eye fogged with blindness. Her fur reminded Genki of the autumn leaves. Her good eye a brilliant gold that pierced each young wolf with its gaze. Her muzzle was graying due to her age but her movements were just as graceful as a young bitch's would be, though she was well past the age of pup barring.

"Why do you come so far youngsters?"

"Elder we seek your wisdom. One of our pack members became crazed with rage, he bit us, we now to carry this illness."

"I understand. The cure you seek is a rare herb of these mountains." She rose and brought a book over to show it to him and speak with them on how to obtain it and use it.

* * *

Holly noted she was not the only one mourning their departure, all the wolves or Garou as they preferred seemed depressed after the pack elders left. Genki's contribution helped to feed the pack along with Tiger's hunting lessons. Holly indeed continued to read Genki's holy book. Finding it a comfort in his absence. But she also read the book he had translated for her; it was documentation on his race. As she read it she realized that some of the bad she had heard was true but she also realized that most Garou did not do these horrible actions the old folklore were based off. She also realized that he indeed had a strong sexual desire for her now, but was controlling it, probably in the way the book described. She did her best to lead the young pack members and even joined them on hunts as Feather Foot had recommended. She couldn't bring herself to eat raw meat though, or watch them ravenously gulp down their prey, bloodying their faces as they did. It sickened her deep in side, what also sickened her was that she had wanted to join them and even howl with them. She really didn't understand it. She took care of the pup, whom was later named Rain Paws by Feather Foot, the best she could. Marie desperately missed Genki and she didn't understand why he had left until Holly explained it for the 5th time trying a new way of saying it. She only prayed he'd return to them with a cure.

* * *

The wolves followed the elder up into the mountains; Genki showed signs of extreme fatigue and becoming more agitated after 5 days of trudging. These were clear signs that he indeed had contracted the virus. The pack banded together, the elder included to keep him motivated and moving. The elder reveled her name to be Autumn Harvest, and that she indeed was there elder at 400 years of age. Finally they came upon the plant they sought, Autumn Harvest wasted no time preparing the potion and gave Genki the first batch. He downed it with a little coughing, after which the others took their turns. The elder asked Genki about his chosen mate, finding his choice and the puppy and younger girl to raise an interesting decision indeed. She had never head of a Garou choosing a human female and child and a pup that was not his. He was odd even for one of his gentle bloodline. After she learned of them she suggested they pray for help along with the potion. All readily agreed, they erected and alter and circled it in prayer and praise to their Father in the sky.

* * *

Holly heard a fervent howling in the distance, Feather Foot raced up to her, bowing respectfully, "Your mate and the rest of the pack have returned…. But something is wrong with your mate." Holly spent no time in rushing out of the house to meet them. Rain Paws right behind her with Marie in tow. The monsters were the last to know and come. Holly was surprised to see a larger wolf with them. She noted that 3 of them had indeed died along the way and that the larger wolf was carrying Genki. Genki was placed on the ground by Cloud Berry and Night Singer as the bigger wolf went to the near by stream for a drink no doubt tired from carrying him.

"What's wrong with him?" Holly demand from the elder pack members.

"We aren't sure. He was given the cure but he hasn't gotten any better." Genki seemed exhausted, unable to do more then lift his head and speak a few incoherent words. When the elder wolf approached Holly noticed them back out of her way bowing to her. She looked directly into Holly's eyes with her one good eye.

"You must be this young males mate." She gestured to Genki.

"Yes, do you know what is wrong with him?"

"Nye, but he request to be brought back here. It is not the crazed rage that's ales him now. We already gave him the cure, and more then one dose of it for near the end of searching for the herb he showed signs he had indeed been infected. Whatever this is now is not the sickness your other pack mate had." The elder lay down near the now shivering Genki, the villagers had come to see what the commotion was and seeing such a large werewolf stuck fear into them. The elder merely glanced their way. "I sense your fear, you have no reason to fear me. This is this packs territory not mine, I am merely a guest here for a time. Is there a doctor among you?" Dr Harvey came over to Genki, beginning to check him over.

"This isn't what he left with but its just as dangerous… and it has no cure. There is only maybe a ten percent change he will be able to fight this off this blood infection."

"So there is nothing that can be done?" Holly felt tears slip down her own cheeks.

"Nothing. I'm sorry." The elder wolf grunted.

"There is never nothing that can be done. Just because a human would give up does not mean we will. How do you think anyone learned of the cure for the crazed rage? It wasn't by giving up."

"Elder Autumn Harvest" Night Singer approached bowing to her in a different fashion then he did Genki. "How did the first of you elders learn of the cure?"

"From what I was told one elder dying of the sickness decided to pray and fast, he was given a vision of a plant in the mountains and of an herbal tea brewed of it. That was how he knew what to look for and what to do with it."

"Could we do that too?" The elder looked at the young pack members.

"Do any of you know how to do such on your own?" They looked at each other, each saying no. She grunted again, "Untrained pups. If Genki had not shown you how to dedicate the alter on that mountain you wouldn't have had one. And he was not even feeling that well at the time."

"We were never taught elder."

"You were not taught because you did not wish to learn, instead you ran away from your elders attempting to prove them wrong, only to prove your own foolishness as the spring time pups you are." Now Holly had read that book, but even without it she would have recognized that as an insult if she ever heard one. Even the villagers seemed to recognize it.

"But Genki doesn't know all that you do." One of the younger wolves whined.

"His situation is different from yours. He lacks training due to his mothers denial not because he was not willing to learn." Harvey was finally intrigued.

"Wait, Genki isn't fully trained?"

"No he is not, he has only 1/5th of the knowledge he should have for his age. Most of what he has done comes from his unique ability to improvise and make up a solution as he goes. Much harder on him then his training would have been." The villagers again spoke in whispers. "An elder wolf would have never been bitten by the rabid member of this pack, they would have been trained to noticed changes in their members and stay away from their sick if it was the rage affecting them. He also would have been able to handle it with out the rest of the pack and never gotten bitten." Holly seemed to understand, he had been anxious that day, clearly distressed and confused.

"Elder, Genki told me when he was young he killed a human girl, it wasn't on purpose. She had been his friend until she learned of his other side, he grew angry and had only meant to slap her, instead he broke her neck." The villagers seemed shocked, even Harvey seemed surprised.

"That does not surprise me. If a wolf is untrained, especially if they know little of their power, it can easily slip away from them in anger. It was not the anger that cause that slip in power though. It was pain. Garou show their true selves when they are hurt, and have full access to their power. Anger can give anyone more strength, but it cannot call our power to our human form. Only pain can. Her words caused a deep wound no doubt. This is not the first time I have heard of an incident like this with an untrained pup. Unfortunately humans who are changed and have children often cause the same problems by never teaching those kids to control their power. Instead they prêt along trying to act like they and their child are human, when they are not."

"So its usually an accident by a younger Garou when a human is killed?" The headman asked the elder wolf.

"Generally, though there are some rouges who hate humans and kill for that sake of killing. But a normal Garou would try to kill that brute if he was found out."

"Elder" Cloud Berry bowed to her, "Please teach us to pray and fast so that we may help our alpha." Autumn Harvest looked her directly in the eye and then nodded.

"Very well, but I will only explain it once so if you do not pay attention its your own problem."

"Yes, elder!" they said in unison.

"The come hear and gather round I will explain in our language for you." They did so and she spoke with them telling them all they needed to know. Holly had read about theses prayers and fasting in Genki's holy book but wasn't sure what they entailed entirely. The headman came up beside Holly,

"What do these Garou speak of Holly? What is this prayer and fasting?"

"As far as I know headman, it's a ritual they go through to have healings and other miracles occur. I read it in Genki's holy book once. But I am not sure what it entails exactly."

"So, he does believe differently?"

"Yes, I think they all do. I haven't heard of him trying to convert anyone though. Only asking to be respected in return for his respect."

"Human Alpha." Holly glanced to the elder.

"Please just call me, Holly."

"Very well. Do you wish to join us in praying for your mate?"

"I don't believe the same as him."

"I am aware, then pray to your deity." She held her tongue as though she had more to say; Holly then noted that Genki had spoken to her. "For his sake I will say nothing further on the subject." The Garou moved into a circle around him, the elder looking at Holly one more time. "Are you certain you do not wish to pray with us? I don't care who you pray to, the question is do you wish to pray?" The villagers noted the statement surprised Holly,

"Yes, I will pray to the Mother for his sake." She moved inside the circle and laid her hand on him. The Garou began to chant in their own language as Holly began to pray. She was unsure if this would help though with Genki being an outsider but thought it was worth a try.

* * *

Genki remained at the den; one or more of the pack members was always with him praying. A week had passed and no improvement was made. Though the pack did not eat they didn't seem to lose that much weight. When asked why they refused food, each said they were fasting. Though she had stopped praying she did secretly read Genki's holy bible and spoke with the elder about why they were praying the way they were, and why they were fasting. Dr Harvey and Athena had taken a key interest in Genki's plight, though noting there was no improvement there was also no decline. And the infection should have been killing him by now. Holly too had noticed this but she though it was merely because of how strong Genki was. But one night, the villagers heard a commotion out near the den and went with Holly to see what was happening. What they say puzzled them. 4 wolves encircled Genki; the elder had her hands on him. The rest were dancing around them besides two wolves off to the side with instruments, one had a set of bongos the other a crude guitar. The whole group was singing a song of what seemed to be a prayer and praise to their God. Holly was surprised that they were speaking in a human language for the song. Genki too seemed to be singing but only at half their volume.

Drums Start_ bump bump bump-bump-bump _Guitar plays softly.

"_All the colors of the rainbow,_

_All voices of the wind,_

_Every dream that reaches out,_

_It reaches out to find where love begins,_

_Every word of every story,_

_Every Star in every sky,_

_Every corner of creation lives to testify,_

Guitar comes in heavily.

_For as I shall live, I will testify to love, I will be a witness in the silences when words are not enough, with every breath I take I shall give thanks to God above, For as long as I shall live I'll testify to love._

Guitar plays softly again.

_From the mountains to the valleys,_

_From the rivers to the streams,_

_Every hand that reaches out,_

_Every hand that reaches out to offer peace,_

_Every simple act of mercy,_

_Every step to kingdom come,_

_Every hope in every heart will speak to what love has done._

Guitar comes in heavily.

_For as I shall live, I will testify to love, I will be a witness in the silences when words are not enough, with every breath I take I shall give thanks to God above, For as long as I shall live I'll testify to love._

_Testify, testify,_

_Testify, testify._

Guitar stops.

_For as I shall live, I will testify to love, I will be a witness in the silences when words are not enough, with every breath I take I shall give thanks to God above, For as long as I shall live I'll testify to love._ (Autumn Harvest starts slightly later and sings louder then the group holding the last word until the group starts the second verse of the refrain again). Guitar restarts.

_For as I shall live, I will testify to love, I will be a witness in the silences when words are not enough, with every breath I take I shall give thanks to God above, For as long as I shall live I'll testify to love. _

_With every breath I take I shall give thanks to God above,_

_Testify, testify,_

_For as long as I shall live I'll testify to love, _

_Testify, testify."_

During the song the villagers noted the sky cloud up overhead and became dark as thunder rolled through the sky. I frightened a lot of them, but none stopped watching. At the end of the song and lightning bolt shot down amongst the Garou, hitting where Genki laid with the elder with him. Holly's breath caught, she thought for sure the bolt had been sent to kill him by the Mother for his blasphemous ways. When Genki jumped to his feet and the others crowded around him, taking turns showing signs of affection, the headman approached Holly.

"What just happened?"

"I wish I knew headman…" It was right then Holly noticed even Rain Paws had been with them. No one was hurt, and Genki seemed to be feeling better. Genki glanced her way noticing her reaction. He made his way over Rain Paws beating him there. Holly glanced over him noting there were no burn marks or injuries from the lightning. "Genki… how did you…"

"Not everything is as it seems." He chuckled then noticed Dr Harvey and Athena come over to check him out. He allowed this knowing his Father had used him as a testimony.

"You cured… the infection is gone… but how… it was bad enough that it was attacking your heart before?"

"Diligence in faith can cure much." Holly watched as some of the young members raced around in the field. "They may be a bit…. Hyper for awhile." He barely avoided being tackled by the elder. Who merely yipped at him, Rain Paws chased after her.

"Genki… are they playing?"

"Yes, haven't you read that far yet?" He grinned wolfishly, "All Garou play. No matter what age they are. It's a way of keeping bonds strong. We are a family." After a few more youngsters yipping to him he shrugged, "I am wanted." He took off towards the elder who side stepped him rather gracefully, Genki merely jumped the young Rain Paws and in a smooth movement went from two legs to four while still running. Genki managed to faint a movement and tackle Night Singer then leaped away gracefully as the young male tripped over his own feet. Autumn Harvest tackled Genki from the side; though the way he went down the villagers though he would have broken his leg but his gate show no sign of damage. Genki showed he had a lot of skill of dodging but let others get him from time to time; he even let Rain Paws tackle him and sit on his head. Genki looked toward Holly and Marie with the pup still on his head. "Come on Holly, Marie." Marie didn't even have a second thought of joining in. Surprisingly the Garou never injured the girl. Cloud Berry managed to smack her head against a boulder in the field. Raising she merely shook her head and took off again. Dr Harvey had to laugh at that one.

"Amazing how durable they are." Genki decided to pick on Holly for not joining and came around quickly and gently swept her off her feet with a scream on her part. She looked down to find herself on his back, riding him. Dr Harvey again laughed, even Athena thought that was amusing.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Including you alpha female."

"Why, I don't want to play."

"Want to or not you should play. All alphas are supposed to play with their pack." He stopped letting her off. Tagging her with his paw "you're it." He jumped to the side and waited for her to move. After the others whined at her and darted around her she sighed.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"Nope. So stop whining and have fun." It took a bit more teasing but she finally gave in and chased Marie and Rain Paws, Eventually chasing the other pack members and being chased.

* * *

After the pack had calmed, and the villagers went to bed for the night Genki went back to the house with Holly and the monsters. Alone in his room with her, Holly did something he never expected. She pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss on the bed. Genki let her do so but he could feel his desire for her rising. He too had dearly missed her. Some of that desire slipped and his tongue entered her mouth, Holly groaned but accepted this new form of kissing. When they released each other both panted heavily in the darkness of their room, the only light was from the waxing moon outside.

"Genki, I was afraid I would never see you again… then when you returned… I thought you might die."

"I probably would have if the pack had not prayed for me. I was afraid too, Holly." He held her close enjoying the feel of her again. And enjoying the beautiful scent she carried.

"Genki… was it really prayer that helped you?"

"Yes, it was. The thunder you heard… was not thunder to us; it was our Father's voice. The lightning was his hand coming down to heal me." Holly seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Genki… I'm not sure I can believe that…"

"You don't have to, I won't force you. Just consider that it is the truth." He pulled her into another kiss, this one a lot gentler. Holly removed his shirt, her hands tracing over his chest. She could feel that he was hard on in his pants, but he made no effort to undress her.

"Do you desire my body tonight, Genki?"

"My body does desire yours, yes, but I do not."

"We could do something special, in celebration…"

"No, I just want to rest here with you my soul mate." She knew better then to argue, even though she desired his body. They lay down together, her safe in his arms once again after a 3 month absence. Genki drifted off to sleep rapidly, making Holly realize that he was indeed tired. She too decided to rest after such a long day.


	11. Revelations and Realizations

AAN: Yeah I am really into this story at the moment. I don't own "There's a Light at the End of this Tunnel" by Third Day. Please R&R.

**Revelations and Realizations**

Holly was the first up, she realized Rain Paws had joined them after they had fallen asleep; he was snuggled against her breast as he usually was. For a pup of 4 months he seemed very dependant on her. But she still knew so little of Garou. He no longer needed milk and was eating meat with the pack but every time he did Holly felt ill. She never could find the reason for this feeling though. Genki stirred behind her nuzzling her gently, and breathing in her scent.

"Genki, why are you sniffing me?"

"I missed your beautiful scent." She blushed profusely as he chuckled. Moving to nuzzle the pup waking him. Holly heard a very deep growl in Genki's chest, Rain Paws seemed to calm down and be content.

"Why did you growl?"

"It's a comfort growl, it helps pups to know they are safe. It's a form of reassurance for them. Perhaps you can learn to make a similar sound if you wanted."

"I doubt I could…"

"Humans can growl… they generally just don't try." Rain Paws got up and ran out their door, closing it on his way out. He had heard the others playing and left to join them. Genki had taken hold of Holly as the pup left. "Let him go, he is perfectly safe with the pack."

"Genki…" she looked back at him to see intensity in his eyes. He leaned forward and began to kiss her, Holly's eyes closed of their own accorded and her body relaxed and she returned the kiss. His hand gently caressed her side making her blush. After a few minutes the couple parted lips and looked into each other's eyes.

"Genki…" she sighed happily. He smiled, and then pulled her close to hold her and nuzzle her cheek.

"Holly, you complete me. You're the only one I could ever love." Her face turned colors again as she nuzzled into him.

"You're the only one I could love too, Genki."

"Did you read the book I left you?"

"Yes, part of it… I also read some of your holy book… but I didn't understand most of it."

"The Bible is not easily understood by… non-believers."

"Was it truly your Father… your God who saved you?"

"Yes, Holly it was. When the thunder rolled I heard him say to me… That I would be all right, that he would heal his child. He also gave me a message for you though." She pulled back to see if he were joking, noting he was serious.

"What did he say?"

"Do not use your magic to see inside me. He said like any Father he will chastise and punish you for it." Holly seemed surprised, she had thought about casting the spell upon occasion but Genki had never known about it past the one night she tried to bed him.

"Genki… Why do you think I will cast that spell?"

"I don't. But apparently my Father does and he would know better then I. Please Holly heed the warning. You saw the miracle of his power yesterday. Don't challenge Him." She nodded still seeming dazed. He let it go at that thinking she was just in shock. _Does His God know that I want to search his soul? Or is he just making a guess?_

"Genki… we should go down and make breakfast… though others are up by now I am sure." He nodded, releasing her to go change.

* * *

Several days later the full moon arrived, Holly had taken care to read the book he had given her. She noted that Genki seemed restless and ate with the pack that night. His muzzle covered with blood as he walked into the house. He got stared at by a couple of the monsters as he passed by to go wash up with Rain Paws in tow. He too had blood on him. It was a deep reminder to Holly how different her 'family' was. That night Genki and Holly spent the night alone; Rain Paws had learned to sleep with some of the others, often staying with Marie. Holly pulled Genki into a deep kiss knowing he would have a problem controlling himself. It didn't take long for the drug she had slipped him to take effect, and he slipped his thick Wolfen tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss, his paws comming up to her breasts. She closed her eyes not liking the feeling but knowing what she must do. Her hand traced a symbol in paint on his chest over his heart. A pentagram, then she pressed herself to him casting her spell. For a brief moment she saw Genki in his human form as a spirit with a bright shield of light and a sword of white fire. Her spell reflecting off of his shield and heading back at her. Her eyes snapped open a moment before her spell threw her into the wall. Granity rushed in finding her on the floor unconscious and Genki on the bed gasping for air. Tiger ran for a doctor as the others came in.

"Did he hurt her?" Suezo accused.

"No… it was a spell." Suezo knew well what could happen if a spell was cast wrong or reflected. Holly had never been known to cast wrong though. Harvey came in interrupting their thoughts, Athena behind him. Athena took care of Holly while Harvey tried to help the gasping Genki. After knocking Genki out, Harvey checked his vitals instantly finding the drugs effects.

"Holly must have drugged him…"

"Yes, and it looks like she was casting a seers spell."

"Athena… you mean she wanted to see inside him?"

"Into his soul, yes. It looks like it was some how deflected though. She will be out cold for a while. However looks like while under the drug Genki has bitten her shoulder." Harvey rose and walked over to tend to the shoulder wound. Athena walked over looking at the pentagram that was evaporating off of Genki's chest. "Perhaps magic can't be used on werewolves."

"Because they are magical?" Granity asked.

"That maybe the reason, it could also be they are protected somehow."

"Wait you said she was bitten right? Won't she become a werewolf?" Hare asked.

"I am not sure if that's how it works or not." Athena answered, just then Autumn Harvest walked in. Looking at the couple she knew what had happened. "Do you happen to know if she will become a werewolf?" Autumn Harvest eyed the old woman before answering.

"That depends on whether the bite is deep and if he released any of the… venom required for that. If he was drugged I doubt the venom was released. I would say she aroused him, and drugged him knowing he would not easily be seduced. Foolish to cast such a spell though."

"Are your kind protected against magic?"

"Yes, we are. By our God or Father in heaven. More then likely… she will not get away unharmed." With that the elder turned and left leaving the others to wonder what she meant.

* * *

It took Genki a few hours to wake, his head pounded with the start of a migraine and he seemed very groggy. Harvey checked him over before telling him what happened. He seemed very angry with Holly but didn't yell at all, controlling that anger very well. When Holly woke she too felt horrible but she realized she was blind on top of having a headache and backache. Harvey couldn't find anything wrong with her eyes though. Athena understood what the elder pack member must have meant and brought Genki in to speak with Holly. Holly flinched at his touch, seemingly afraid of him.

"Holly, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not angry?"

"I'm furious at you but that is besides the point. I told you not to cast that spell did I not? Then why did you try to cast it, and drug me no less. I could have killed you… one bite to your neck Holly and you would have been dead. As it is we aren't sure if I turned you or not." His voice held some of the anger he felt but remained soft. "Why, Holly?"

"I needed to know that you were telling the truth…."

"You still don't trust me?"

"I do I just… you seem so sure of things that I have no way of being certain of. I couldn't… believe you…"

"So you did thee thing I told you not to do?" she didn't answer. "Foolishness, Holly!" He pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"Did you take my sight?"

"NO!" Holly flinched; he closed his eyes regaining control. "You were warned though me by my Father, He took your sight from you for your disobedience in not heeding His warning. I haven't the power to do such a thing. Since medically there is nothing wrong with your eyes." She began to sob; he held her close letting her cry it out.

"Genki, will I ever get my sight back?"

"You will, but only if you do what you're supposed to be doing."

"So I have to convert?"

"That I am not sure of." She looked down; he gently lifted her lips and gave her a very soft kiss. "Get some rest, from what I am told that spell hit you hard." He rose and tucked her in before leaving her to rest.

* * *

The next few weeks we hard on them both, Holly went into a depression and some of the villagers believed Genki had cast some sort of spell on her to take her eyesight from her. They called him names and even threw rocks at him. He took their violence in stride and assured the pack that their response to him was normal and to be ignored. Autumn Harvest agreed and took over leading the pack on hunts so Genki could spend much needed time at work and helping Holly. Larry was the only one besides Harvey and Athena who believed in him. Larry asked many questions and Genki was very much obliged to answer them. One day on the way home Genki in his wolf form was pelted with rocks by some villagers who had grown hatred in their hearts towards him. As he walked on one man even whipped his back, leaving deep cuts. Though in pain Genki merely disarmed the man and continued on. He came into the house with many bruises and cuts. He saw the others give him a look of worry but not ask him about the wounds. He walked upstairs and over to where Holly sat in her rocking chair. She heard him and sighed; she had shut him out since the incident but allowed him to stay by her for comfort alone. Their relationship seemed to be falling apart. Genki held her hand gently saying nothing at first.

"Holly, I know things aren't easy. But please don't give up."

"Why should I? You haven't lost your sight…"

"There are many who are blind in the world. It doesn't make you helpless."

"No, but what good am I?"

"You can still do many things, more then you realize. But you need to try." She sensed something different in his speech and signaled him to kneel. He obeyed; when she felt his face she felt the welts and blood in his fur. She gasped,

"What happened?"

"It's nothing." He rose walking to the window. Holly rose and carefully made her way over to him, hands out stretched. She found his back, finding the deep wounds that still bleed there. Only now did she realize what had happened.

"Genki… I'm sorry this is my fault… the villagers hurt you because of me…"

"They blame me for your sight loss, perhaps it is my fault. If I had paid attention I would have noticed the drug…"

"No… I used one you wouldn't have sensed… this is not your fault." She held onto him sobbing into his back, getting his blood on her face and clothes. "How can you stand this pain and say nothing?"

"There are always worse things in life, Holly. Besides, do you want me to hurt the villagers? It's either take the pain or go after them."

"You don't deserve this… I should be dead…"

"No, I would never wish for your death or blame you for what they are doing." Genki began to sing a song he remembered, hoping to give her some hope.

"_Well I won't pretend to know what you're thinking  
And I can't begin to know what you're going through  
And I won't deny the pain that you're feeling  
But I'm gonna try and give a little hope to you  
Just remember what I told you  
There's so much you're living for_

There's a light at the end of this tunnel  
There's a light at the end of this tunnel for you  
For you  
There's a light at the end of this tunnel  
Shining bright at the end of this tunnel for you  
For you  
So keep holding on

You got your disappointments and sorrows  
You ought to share the weight of that load with me  
Then you will find that the light of tomorrow  
Well it brings new life for your eyes to see  
So remember what I told you  
There's so much your living for

There's a light at the end of this tunnel  
There's a light at the end of this tunnel for you  
For you  
There's a light at the end of this tunnel  
Shining bright at the end of this tunnel for you  
For you  
So keep holding on  
Keep holding on

So remember what I told you  
There's so much you're living for

There's a light at the end of this tunnel  
There's a light at the end of this tunnel for you  
For you yeah  
There's a light at the end of this tunnel  
Shining bright at the end of this tunnel for you  
For you yeah  
There's a light at the end of this tunnel ooh  
For you, for you yeah  
Shining bright at the end of this tunnel  
For you, for you  
So keep holding on  
Keep holding on  
Keep holding on now

You got your disappointments and sorrows  
I'm gonna try and give a little hope to you"

Holly seemed to have calmed down while he sang. She listened closely to his words and knew exactly why he was singing this particular song to her. Genki had felt her calm behind him as he sang, his voice soft yet strong while he sang, after he stopped he very softly whispered,

"I still love you Holly, I always will no matter what you do."

"I love you too Genki… I'm sorry I disobeyed."

"You need to apologize to my Father not me. You have something to work out with Him if you want your sight back. I will petition Him on your behalf but you still need to talk to Him yourself." He smiled, "Besides I already forgave you, long before you asked."

"Genki… I don't know how to talk to him…."

"Just direct your words toward Him, he will know you are speaking to Him." He turned to hold her gently, "Would you like me to pray for you?"

"Yes, please." He gently moved around her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Alright, kneel on the floor, Holly." She did as asked but shook as she did. "Easy, no one's going to hurt you." She nodded as she felt him kneel too.

"Genki… I trust you." He smiled his hands gentle on her shoulders.

"Lord, my Father, in heaven I beseech you on behalf of Holly. She knows you are angry with her for her disobedience; please reveal to her what it is you want her to do to obtain her sight again. Just as when you cursed Gehazi with leprosy for his disobedience, you removed it later when he did obey you. And you showed him what he was to do. Please Lord do the very same with Holly, show her what you want her to do so she may have her sight once again. In Jesus precious name, amen." Genki noticed Holly was still after he had prayed. But he was unsure why; he remained kneeling with her nonetheless. _Lord please, I know my life style and Your power to give her sight back will eventually allow her to see the truth. I know You will heal her in time, when You feel she is ready. _Holly relaxed in front of him, tears trailing down her cheeks washing some of the blood from his wounds off her face.

"Genki… I saw something… in my mind."

"Oh? Do you know what it was?"

"It was a man stand with other men. All of them had alters. They were in a foreign land…"

"Did you see anything else?"

"Only that one alter was caught ablaze."

"Elijah against to prophets of Baal."

"You know what I saw?"

"Yes, it's a record in my holy book. The Bible is God's living word, it doesn't surprise me that he answered the prayer with a scripture."

"Can you read me that record?"

"Yes, I defiantly can."

* * *

Genki helped her to the bed and picked up his bible from her dresser. "First Kings chapter 18 and I'm starting at verse 20." She nodded reaching over to hold his arm as he read. 'So Ahab sent word throughout all Israel and assembled the prophets on Mount Carmel. Elijah went before the people and said, "How long will you waver between two opinions? If the LORD is God, follow him; but if Baal is God, follow him." But the people said nothing. Then Elijah said to them, "I am the only one of the LORD's prophets left, but Baal has four hundred and fifty prophets. Get two bulls for us. Let them choose one for themselves, and let them cut it into pieces and put it on the wood but not set fire to it. I will prepare the other bull and put it on the wood but not set fire to it. Then you call on the name of your god, and I will call on the name of the LORD. The god who answers by fire—he is God." Then all the people said, "What you say is good." Elijah said to the prophets of Baal, "Choose one of the bulls and prepare it first, since there are so many of you. Call on the name of your god, but do not light the fire." So they took the bull given them and prepared it. Then they called on the name of Baal from morning till noon. "O Baal, answer us!" they shouted. But there was no response; no one answered. And they danced around the altar they had made. At noon Elijah began to taunt them. "Shout louder!" he said. "Surely he is a god! Perhaps he is deep in thought, or busy, or traveling. Maybe he is sleeping and must be awakened." So they shouted louder and slashed themselves with swords and spears, as was their custom, until their blood flowed. Midday passed, and they continued their frantic prophesying until the time for the evening sacrifice. But there was no response, no one answered, no one paid attention. Then Elijah said to all the people, "Come here to me." They came to him, and he repaired the altar of the LORD, which was in ruins. Elijah took twelve stones, one for each of the tribes descended from Jacob, to whom the word of the LORD had come, saying, "Your name shall be Israel." With the stones he built an altar in the name of the LORD, and he dug a trench around it large enough to hold two seahs of seed. He arranged the wood, cut the bull into pieces and laid it on the wood. Then he said to them, "Fill four large jars with water and pour it on the offering and on the wood." "Do it again," he said, and they did it again. "Do it a third time," he ordered, and they did it the third time. The water ran down around the altar and even filled the trench. At the time of sacrifice, the prophet Elijah stepped forward and prayed: "O LORD, God of Abraham, Isaac and Israel, let it be known today that you are God in Israel and that I am your servant and have done all these things at your command. Answer me, O LORD, answer me, so these people will know that you, O LORD, are God, and that you are turning their hearts back again." Then the fire of the LORD fell and burned up the sacrifice, the wood, the stones and the soil, and also licked up the water in the trench. When all the people saw this, they fell prostrate and cried, "The LORD -he is God! The LORD -he is God!" Then Elijah commanded them, "Seize the prophets of Baal. Don't let anyone get away!" They seized them, and Elijah had them brought down to the Kishon Valley and slaughtered there.' Holly leaned against Genki for comfort, feeling a deep fear and guilt in her breast.

"Genki… The prophets of Baal… worshiped a false god right?"

"Yes, Holly they did."

"Then is your Father telling me that I too worship a false god?" She seemed distraught by this, but Genki had expected such a response when he heard of the scripture he was to read to her.

"Yes, Holly he is. The planet has life yes, it is alive; however, it is not a source of life. It does not create seeds or animals. Plants and animals create their offspring. As they have from the day they were made from the firmament and soil in the beginning by the Father. You are worshiping creation rather then the creator at the moment. And I think that is why he spoke this scripture to you specifically, to illustrate that." Genki held her close as more tears flowed from her blinded eyes. Taking a near by cup of water he dipped a handkerchief in the cup and carefully washed the blood from her face. Then he nuzzled her softly knowing this would be hard for her to accept that she had wasted time serving a false god.

"Genki… I'm not sure I can believe like you do…"

"Holly, I know this isn't easy and no one said it would be a fast process."

"But you believe so readily and forgive so easily."

"I am not certain I forgive easily but I do forgive, yes. But it takes my Father's help for me to do that."

"Do I have to do this now?"

"All I want you to do is think about things and sincerely decide your path Holly. I am not forcing this upon you. Nor is God. But you must understand that when you ask for Him to reveal something it usually is the hardest thing for you to do that He will ask of you." He kissed her softly, "Just take some time out to think through things. I will get diner ready the best I can." She nodded and returned to her rocker with his help, after which he left to cook dinner leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

By the end of the month Holly had indeed thought about what was read from the scripture and Genki's words. Genki had let her be when she wanted to be alone, knowing this would be a very rough patch but also seeing that they could make it through anything if they could get through this. Each night he was by her side holding her close, trusting her as he always had. Holly's sight had not returned but with encouragement she had ventured outside the house, Genki or one of the pack was always there to help her. The villagers finally stopped throwing stones or harming Genki only after seeing the care he took with Holly, and realizing he had no desire to harm her. Holly feared that in the next few days she might shift into a werewolf, but kept this fear to herself. Genki and the others seemed to sense the fear nonetheless.

* * *

One night, Holly had stayed outside at the den with the pack and Genki. _I have never felt so safe or secure. Is it because I am a wolf now? Or perhaps because they accept me without question and protect me despite what I have done. None of them seem to hold a grudge, not even the elder. What is it about that makes them so strong? _Genki pulled her closer making her blush as he snuggled with her, already asleep and content in her prescience beside him. Rain Paws, Sage Ears and Lily Fur all rested around her with their heads resting on her in some fashion. At first this had felt uncomfortable but now it seemed second nature. Genki stirred in the middle of the night, noting she wasn't asleep.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear, she gasped surprised that he was still alert in his sleep.

"It can wait till morning, get some rest."

"If you have not rested I will not. Now what's on your mind?"

"The…full moon is in three days."

"Holly…"

"I'm scared of becoming a Garou. You said it would be painful if I become one."

"It will be, but I doubt I infected you."

"And what if you did?"

"Then I will help you through it the best that I can." He nuzzled her again; Holly had noticed he was more physical about his affection now. She presumed it had to do with her blindness. "Holly, I will never leave you." She nodded and buried her face on his chest sobbing silently. He held her stroking her back very gently, unsure of how to relieve this pain or fear in her heart. "Holly, try to get some rest, when the moon rises I will be with you no matter what."

* * *

In three days time the full moon rose, Genki and Holly were along in the near by woods. Genki had insisted they be alone for this, and the pack readily agreed though the monsters seemed worried. Holly stood next to him trembling in fear as the moonlight beamed down on her. Genki remained by her side gently nuzzling her with reassurance. Genki sensed a change in her scent that alarmed him. Holly fell to her knees in pain, as her body changed. But Genki noticed she did not shift all the way. It was a form that was only partially changed. Holly felt her half transformed face and became hysterical. Genki pulled her too him holding her firmly,

"Holly relax, relax you're alright."

"But I'm not Garou… or human… I'm a freak…"

"No, you're not! More then likely this came about because I was not trying to change you and I released only a minor amount of venom in the bite when I was drugged. Calm down." His right hand moving to her cheek, which was lightly furred, to caress it. He looked into her blinded eyes seeing life still in them making him smile. "Holly, you will always be beautiful to me." Tears formed in her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. After a few minutes she deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into his mouth. He allowed this knowing she needed something to distract her from the pain in her heart. When he broke the kiss and pulled her close she rested against him, much calmer now then before.

"Genki… how do I get rid of this form?"

"The only way I know of is for me to fully change you. There is no way for you to become fully human again. Though if I fully change you, you will have a human form… with this form I am not sure if you can change back to a human or not." She was silent for several minutes.

"Genki… I trust you. Complete the transformation… I'd rather fit in some where then nowhere at all."

"The others will still accept you without a full transformation, Holly."

"Please… I don't want to be a freak… just make me a Garou."

"If you are sure, then I will do as you ask."

"I am sure, Genki." He moved to kiss her neck softly making her blush; she realized he was planning to bite her neck. She relaxed trusting him; as soon as she was completely relaxed he gently bit down and released his venom to complete the change. Holly gasped as she felt the change come over her. He released her neck and held her gently. "Stay as relaxed as you can, it will relieve some of the pain." She nodded, crying as the shift over took her. She could hardly cry out during the change, the pain so overwhelming she thought she might faint. She panted as the pain faded from her body, her joints and muscles still aching dully.

"Genki…." She felt her face and slowly down her body, noticing her cloths were torn in several areas of her body including over her chest.

"Easy, the fur is covering your chest don't worry. Though I will have to help you replace these clothes. See isn't it good I had you take your boots off?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Can you tell me what I look like?"

"Well, you have brown, red, and tan variegated fur. Tan is the under coat with brown and reddish fur on the top coat. Your eyes are still dark brown with a slight hazel effect. There's dark reddish fur around your eyes and on the top of your snout. Black paw pads, and a very fluffy tail." He found her very attractive, her form testing the limits of his control. "Your beautiful, Holly." His voice softened. She leaned against him seeking his embrace, which he gave without a word.

"Genki, do you like how I look?"

"Yes, so much Holly. It's hard for me not to…"

"You desire me?"

"Yes, it's hard to stay in control."

"Perhaps… I can help with that."

"I some how doubt that's a good idea." He shivered as she stroked his abdomen, and then moved her hand lower. "Holly, you're playing with fire."

"Perhaps I'm attracted to fire like a moth to a flame." She whispered in his ear as she continued to touch him erotically.

"If I lose control I could hurt you…"

"I'm willing to take that chance, besides I have an idea of how to help you with that." She knew he was aroused by now; she smiled using her sense of touch to give him a good time.

* * *

When the couple returned Granity noted they seemed to be more trusting with each other.

"Holly, are you alright with being a Garou?"

"Yes, actually I was only half changed and I had Genki complete the change. I would rather be a Garou then some hybrid." Autumn Harvest smiled,

"He probably was too drugged to fully change you the first time."

"Yeah, that was what I thought too." Genki piped up. Autumn Harvest knew by scent what the couple had been up to but thought nothing of it considering they were mates after all.

"Holly, are you sure that…"

"Tiger, I don't have a choice. Besides I still have a human form. I just need to change once a month; doesn't have to be for too long either."

"Holly" The elder spoke again, "I and the pack would be more then happy to teach you what you need to know about your new form."

"Thank you, Autumn Harvest."

"Get some rest, Alphas." With that she left them. Genki smiled to the others and lead Holly up stairs to his, their, room. Holly slipped into bed with him grateful for his embrace.

"Genki thank you for being here for me, even though I was treating you badly."

"You're welcome Holly." He noted she dozed off in a few minutes time, knowing the change had taken a lot out of her. _Lord please help her to see what you ask of her, And please forgive me for allowing myself to be seduced earlier tonight… in Jesus name, amen. _He soon drifted off, holding the one he loved close.


	12. Sight Unseen

_AAN: Yep another chapter on this one. Please R&R. Oh and I updated the other chapters. Went back over the grammar and typos and what not._

**Sight Unseen**

Holly woke early in the morning thinking about the scriptures again and what Genki had told her. But most of all what she had seen before the spell hit her. She didn't understand the shield, armor, or sword that Genki's spirit had. She wondered if he knew what it meant. Genki began to stir next to her; she surprised herself by nuzzling him. Genki noted her surprise and confusion.

"Holly, you will do things in this form you would never do as a human. You will understand our language and know why we hunt and eat the way we do."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"I am certain you will find it better then you believe at present."

"Genki… can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Well, when I cast my spell I saw, for a brief moment, you as a spirit holding a white flaming sword and brilliantly bright shield, you also had some sort of armor on. Why did I see that?"

"That was my spirit fighting your spell. That was the shield of faith, the sword of the spirit and God's armor for spiritual battle."

"So it was your shield of faith that sent my spell back."

"Yes, I didn't even know you saw that though. My consciousness was not there."

"I'm not sure I understand…"

* * *

just then Feather Foot burst into the room.

"Forgive me alphas but there is a very large rouge male approaching."

"Thank you for telling us." Genki rose, pulling Holly up with him.

"Lets go, he may be a threat."

"Why have me there, I'm not of much use?"

"Holly, you are of more use then you think. You don't need your sight; rely on your other senses to guide you. Besides the pack needs to see their alpha female standing strong with them. They are but pups for the most part aside from Cloud Berry and Autumn Harvest." She stood and followed him using her sense of touch and the sound of his footsteps and his smell to guide her. Granity noted Holly was moving on her own and following Genki who was careful to move slower then his gate allowed. She smiled thinking to herself,

'_Perhaps this is a blessing in disguise for her._' When they walked outside Genki immediately sensed the rouge males power, Holly trembled as she felt it and nearly fell over. Genki held her and helped her move to where the pack was gathered. He nodded to the others then approached the rouge. He noted the villagers we also gathered and reeked of fear. He stopped a respectful distance in front of the rouge. The rouge's attention was on him alone now.

"Who are you elder, and why have you come to these lands?"

"You are the alpha then of this young pack?"

"I am."

"I have come for I was sent. Sent by the One who healed you by lightning."

"Then the Father has sent you? For what purpose has he sent you?"

"He has sent me to heal your mate, and deliver a message to her. The Lord has looked into her heart and found her wanting Him in so He will restore what He has taken from her." Genki glanced to Holly who had not heard any of this, no one could hear at this distance.

"Very well, you may reside with us and complete that which you have been sent to do." Genki bowed his head respectfully; the rouge wagged his tail twice in thanks. "What is your name?"

"I am Star Thunder."

"Alright, Star Thunder then let us go to the pack so you can speak to my mate." Genki lead the elder, who towered even over Autumn Harvest showing just how old he was, toward the pack. He was much broader then Genki, and had a lot more muscle that could even be seen through his dark gray fur. The younger members moved back unsure of him. Star Thunder looked down into Holly's blinded eyes.

"Alpha Female I have come for your sake." He spoke loud enough that the villagers heard. They now watched what was going on and wondered over closer to hear what was going on better. Holly seemed to fear the deep voiced stranger until Genki came up next to her.

"Do not fear him. He has come to help, not hurt." Star Thunder smiled to the alpha then spoke to Holly again.

"I have come to deliver a message from the Father, for He sent me. He also sent me to restore your sight."

"He sent you?"

"Yes, the message He sends to you is this. Because He has looked into your heart and found you seeking Him, He will heal your sight. If you wish to bear a child though you must begin to seek Him even more after your sight is restored. He will show you the truth that you seek." He reached forward and touched her eyes and prayed allowed. "Father I am here as you have asked, you are the true God. Show your power and restore this woman's sight so that she might believe. Remove the scales from her eyes and let her see the truth." A bright light from in between the clouds fell upon Star Thunder and Holly then disappeared. Star Thunder removed his hand and Holly opened her eyes shocked that she could indeed see. She looked at the Garou who had healed her; he was indeed impressive in size, and then to her pack members.

"Genki, I can see again…" He smiled to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"I know Holly, the Father has restored what He has taken from you." The villagers began to whisper to each other, this was the second miracle they had seen. Holly cried tears of joy as she embraced Genki. The pack surrounding her and giving their affection and support as the Male backed away a bit. Genki noticed this and spoke to him. "Stay with us Star Thunder, We will praise the Father this night, join us in this act of praise and worship along with a feast of celebration." Star Thunder looked to the young alpha with a smile.

"I would be honored to stay for that reason. You and your mate are very special indeed." Holly looked to the male who healed her again.

"Thank you for healing me."

"I was only the tool, I didn't heal you the Father did." Holly seemed puzzled a moment then responded,

"Well thank you for obeying and coming to heal me as a tool then."

"Your welcome, it is my pleasure." He bowed to her respectfully. The pack howled a joyful chorus with Holly and the new male joining in. Holly found that she couldn't resist the song even when she tried. Genki spoke quickly and directed the pack to get ready for the nights events.

* * *

Genki went off to work as he should and when he got home Holly was on the couch napping with the pup, Genki's Bible still open and in her lap. He smiled and gave her a soft kiss; she felt his love and awoke with the kiss.

"I see you are obeying the message sent to you. That is good." His voice soft and gentle, "Larry was asking a lot of questions today."

"I am sure he was, he has probably never witnessed anything like what he saw happen today."

"I am sure you are right about that." Genki sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Holly, I know this is all new to you but I would like you to join us tonight." His voice very soft and gentle; she looked at him a moment, thinking on his words.

"I wouldn't know what to do Genki if I did join you."

"Holly you don't need to have a preset plan; just do what you feel in your spirit. I know you well enough to know you feel grateful to have your sight back." His gaze gentle enough to show her he wouldn't force her to do this. She didn't answer right away but he waited as she thought. _Am I grateful? I guess I am but is it to his God or just because I was healed? What did he mean if I wanted to bare a child to seek Him?_

"Genki, what did that rouge mean by if I wanted to bare a child seek Him even more?"

"Holly, you were obviously trying to seek the Father or he wouldn't have restored your sight at all. What that means is if you do seek Him more and look at the truth He is going to show you then He will heal the damage to your womb." She moved to look at him with a start.

"Genki, you know my womb can't be healed why would you…"

"Holly, it can be healed. Do you not think the one who made you can't fix His creation? He knew you before you were woven together in your mother's womb. He can fix your womb if you believe in His power." She started at him still in shock from his words. He feared he might have gone to far in asking her to join them to praise the Father.

"Genki… I may not be what you expect…"

"Holly, I don't expect you to be on fire for God right now. All I ask is that you join us to offer thanks and praise that he did heal you. That's all."

"On fire for God?"

"Feeling a spiritual fire in your spirit and soul, a spiritual zeal to praise, worship and serve God."

"Do you feel it?"

"Right now, yeah. How can I not be excited with what I saw today? And I am very thankful that you have been healed."

"I guess you are right about that. It is exciting to have my sight back. And I do feel grateful…I'm just not sure. The whole village saw me howling… they may not accept me if I betray the Mother…."

"Holly, why do you fear being different from them? You never did when you were younger. What changed?" She saw a yearning for understanding in his eyes and sighed.

"I am not sure Genki… I just need to have a home, belong and be completely accepted…" She saw his eyes soften,

"You have always been accepted Holly. Our friends and I have always accepted you just as you are, and supported you through whatever decisions and circumstances you went through. We still will." He saw her eyes tear up a bit and leaned forward to give her a feather light kiss, " I will always accept you, and I know our friends will to. And if you are willing to try the pack will as well. The pack just needs to know you want to be with them and accept them too. Right now most of them are confused. You pretty much ignored them in the time I was gone. I was hoping you would bond with them in that time but I should have known it would not be that simple." She buried her face in his chest tears falling. He soothed her gently hoping to hear what was causing her tears.

"Genki, I know I should have helped them more but I felt sick whenever I saw them eat meat and I felt…. a desire to join them at the same time. It scared me…"

"It wasn't the meat you desired it was the freedom. They act how they are with no cares about who is watching… something you lost." She nodded slowly understanding now. "Holly, you can be free that way again, to do what you believe in if you want it. But you have to fight for what you believe in again. And trust that those closest to you will stand by you no matter what." She didn't answer so he spoke on, "Please join us this night to offer thanks for the healing you received. You don't have to stay any longer then for that. God wants you to willingly come to him in praise; he doesn't want you to force it out. And I know you feel a need to give thanks, because you are grateful." She searched his eyes for a moment.

"Alright, I will do that. I do feel a need to thank your God for returning my sight."

"I am glad." He nuzzled her gently.

* * *

"Genki… you never told me about what I saw when I was casting my spell earlier."

"Yeah you are right. Well you saw my spirit holding the sword of the spirit, the shield of faith, with the armor of God on. The sword is the Word of God, the Bible, which is a sharp double edge sword. The shield of Faith is the faith I hold that my God can do anything. The armor is made up of many things; the helmet of salvation, the breastplate of righteousness, the loin belt of truth, and the sandals of peace." He was thinking of more to add for later but that was as simple as it gets. "The description is off of what Paul saw around him and used as an ensample to the people to interpret what he meant. The roman soldiers of the time wore all these things physically. Two things he didn't mention were the two javelins each soldier carried, which I believe represent prayer and praise."

"So I saw the armor you posses because of you God. And that armor protected you from my spell and sent it back to me."

"Yes"

"No wonder I got hit so hard by the spell…"

"Holly, I didn't deliberately send it back to you. My spirit defended against it but my mind, or soul, was over come by the drugs at the time so I didn't know you even sent the spell into me until I came back around."

"That's what you meant by your consciousness was not there this morning?"

"Yeah, that's is what I was trying to say."

"It makes sense now… that's why you didn't know exactly what I did or why… or even what I saw before my sight was taken."

"Holly, if you wish to learn more about anything you can always ask me. You know I will always be honest with you."

"I know I just want to try on my own a bit too."

"That's fine."

"This is a bit off topic but why is that rogue so much larger then you or Autumn Harvest?"

"Because he I very old. At least 800 years old I would guess, since Autumn Harvest is around 300 years or so. Remember that Garou never stop growing, the older we are the bigger we are and the larger our fangs."

"I never thought I would meet anyone 800 years old…"

"I didn't expect to either. But Star Thunder is indeed around that old if not older. I didn't ask his age."

"So his name is Star Thunder?"

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to belong to a pack but seems to be doing well on his own. An odd circumstance for a Garou; most Garou can't stand to be alone that long."

"Why?"

"We are social creatures by nature, we need a pack or a close group of friends otherwise we kind of go crazy."

"I think I understand." She nuzzled him gently not worrying about her actions.

"Holly you can always act how you feel and say what you feel around me, even if you wouldn't around the others."

"I know that Genki, thank you." She seemed tired so he just smiled and whispered,

"Lets rest together, you seem tired and I could use a nap myself." She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder as he held her. He relaxed and rested his head on the couch and closed his eyes to take a nap, still somewhat aware of what was going on around him. He was indeed social but all the questions during work had drained him.

* * *

When Genki woke again Holly was still asleep and the others we in the living room around them chatting quietly. Granity was the first to notice Genki was awake.

"Genki what is this ceremony your pack is putting together?" He smiled.

"Nothing much really, just a praise and worship session for what happened early."

"You're not forcing Holly to go are you?" Suezo accused eying him.

"I am not forcing her, I asked her to attend. She said she would do so briefly just to say thanks for her sight being restored."

"Why do you need the ceremony?" Hare asked.

"Its more of a festival then a ceremony. We don't need it but we want to give thanks." Granity noticed he seemed very calm about the whole conversation. He obviously didn't care that they were asking these questions.

"Genki, we saw her healing but I am not inclined to believe it was this God of yours." Granity stated, his brow raised in interest.

"That is your choice, but may I ask what you believe it was then?"

"Maybe a healing spell…"

"Was there a chant? Or any casting?" Genki's voice challenged but remained very calm.

"Well no…he just spoke to that God of yours…" Granity admitted.

"Then it wasn't a spell…" Hare said pondering things again. Genki didn't say anything he just shook Holly awake.

"Holly, come on wake up its almost time to prepare for tonight." She slowly roused looking around the room at all the monsters.

"Holly is he making you pray to his God?" Suezo asked eying Genki again.

"No, Suezo he's not, he asked me to go. I am grateful for my sight back, it's the least I can do to thank his God." She stretched lightly, Rain Paws waking with her movements.

"We should go they will need us there for when the festival starts." Holly looked at him a moment then nodded.

"I guess you are right." He rose with her and the pup with a smile. He went upstairs momentarily getting a bag then coming back down. Marie came down seeing them about to leave she asked for Genki to pick her up. He did as she asked.

"You all may come watch if you like. Its your choice." He headed out the door with Holly close behind him, Rain Paws ahead of them and Marie in his arms. Holly wondered what Genki had grabbed but figured she would know soon enough.

* * *

Arriving at the den she noticed a stone alter, a cross behind it, a feast laid out on tanned deer hides, and a blazing fire. Genki smiled and looked to the two elders who seemed deep in conversation. Genki walked over to a log and pulled out a MP3 player with two speakers from his bag, it was small but it would work. Genki had used his solar charger to charge it earlier. He looked around at everyone noting the villagers on the hill watching with some of the monsters.

"Everyone, lets get this festival started. I have a music player from my world for us to use." Genki told it to play and soon the song 'Beautiful One by Jermey Camp' was playing. The play list has only praise and worship songs on it so he knew they would all like it. The wolves merely accepted the device glad for the music; the villagers whispered not sure what the make of the device. They started the festival by making an offering on the alter. Holly watched as they prayed and sang aloud, soon a fire from the sky came down engulfing the whole alter. When is vanished the offering was burnt up completely, the wooden cross untouched by the fire though it was so close to the alter. Only then did they sit down to feast, praying before eating as they always did. Holly sat down unsure what to make of what she had seen. Genki sat next to her, offering her some of the venison that was prepared for them. She took some eating with more manners then the others. Mocchi wondered over with Tiger and Greywolf in tow. Genki smiled to them.

"You're welcome to join the feast if you would like." He looked back up on the hill. "You all may join if you would like to." He smiled to them seeing the villagers whispering again. Granity walked down with Golem joining the group. Hare shrugged and looked to Suezo walking down as well… Suezo looked around at the village monsters then sighed and went to join his friends. Hare was amazed at the amount of food here but even so he didn't think the whole village could join and be satisfied.

"Um Genki there's not enough here for the whole village." Genki smiled to him.

"There is if you have the faith that I have. The Father will provide us what we need for those who will join." Holly looked at him with a strange glance he noted it but merely patted her shoulder and returned to eating. _Genki what did you mean by that…?_ She wanted to ask but was unsure of how to phrase the question. Soon she noted that the headman and his wife had walked down with Athena and Dr Harvey. The headman spoke first.

"Genki, there is not enough here for everyone." Genki finished what he was eating before speaking.

"So it may seem on the surface, however I guarantee there is." Genki smiled, then felt the move of the spirit with them and looked to the other wolves. Star Thunder and Autumn Harvest rose and walked back over to the alter both kneeling to pray. Genki closed his eyes a moment allowing time to interpret what the spirit wanted him to do then looked back to the headman. "If you think that I am mistaken then I will offer you this as proof. Have the whole village join, and see for yourself that though it appears to be a small feast it will satisfy every single person and monster. My Father has told me he will provide for everyone who will sit and eat." He spoke carefully noting the headman's surprise. He looked at the Athena and Dr Harvey who were both astonished. Genki noted that Sage Ears came over looking distressed.

"Alpha, Night Singer fell and won't get up." Genki's eyes moved to where Night Singer was. He then rose and chuckled, noting the stare he got from Holly and the villagers who had come down.

"Sage Ears, he is not hurt. I know you can feel the spirit with us; he is… in connection with the spirit directly. He will come around on his own."

"But he hit his head…." Genki walked to Sage Ears nuzzling him.

"There is much you don't understand yet. I promise he is not hurt. No one under the spirits influence is ever hurt no matter what injury you may think they have gotten." He looked to the other younger members. "Cloud Berry check his head, is there any blood?" She did as he asked more calmly then the others.

"There is not injury alpha." Genki looked back to Sage Ears.

"Do you want to know the knowledge of the unseen power that is here?" Sage Ears nodded, Genki took him over to near the alter and stood to the side praying for him, Autumn Harvest and Star Thunder both joined him. Could Berry even seemed to lack knowledge of what there were doing he tilted head told of that confusion. As they watched the elders took a step back and let Sage Ears fall. But something was different about how he fell it seemed like it was in slow motion. And his body was as stiff as a board, his hands near his chest clasped in prayer. The elders merely glanced to each other then walked over to Night Singer who had come out of his trance. They spoke with him momentarily then let him leave. He ran into the field doing a series of flips then calling some of the younger members to him to play. Most of the younger members were full by now and went to join his play, feeling very energized. Cloud Berry bowed her head to Genki as he approached. He merely stopped and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't understand the reason behind that. However if you want to learn, go to Star Thunder." She looked at him in surprise.

"But alpha…"

"He is wiser then I. Go to him." Her ears went back he knew she was annoyed and angry but he also knew this was what was supposed to happen. "The spirit will guide you, follow it." His voice so only she could hear, then he went back to his seat next to Holly.

Holly gave him an odd look; he noted it and smiled to her. "Holly I know you don't understand everything you have seen, don't worry about it. I will explain things later." He looked back to the headman and the villagers who had come down. "Will you test my words for yourself?" The headman looked to Dr Harvey who shrugged.

"We already know you are wrong but we will prove you wrong if you prefer." He asked the entire village, every person and monster, to join in the feast. They all did so willing to prove Genki wrong. Genki only smiled to them.

* * *

After he and his group had their fill they rose to sing praises. Genki called Holly over with him.

"You said you wanted to thank my Father for healing you. Now your chance to do so."

"What do I have to do?" Genki place his hand on her shoulder.

"Just do what the Spirit tells you to." He moved his hand to her head then prayed soon Holly felt something tell her to go and kneel at the altar. She felt fearful of the voice for a moment but then her restraint slipped and she did as she was told. Genki watched as she kneeled and prayed aloud, though no one could hear her words he knew she was being guided. He noted the monsters looking concerned; he merely smiled to them. Cloud Berry indeed went and spoke with Star Thunder and was learning a great deal. Genki went and lit some incense on one of two smaller secondary altars then kneeled to pray. He saw a vision of Star Thunder with his own pack and of his own training. Then he was Holly learning from Star Thunder and Autumn Harvest. He knew he would ask Star Thunder to join his pack. He then came out of his vision and glanced to see Holly standing before the alter tears trailing down her cheeks. He went to her carefully placing and arm around her.

"Genki… how do I make and offering?" He seemed somewhat surprised by the question but took her to the offering alter. Star Thunder joined them along with Autumn Harvest. Genki handed Holly a leg of venison.

"Place this on the alter then anoint it with the oil." Holly did as he said, somewhat afraid as she did. Star Thunder came behind them and spoke softly.

"Do not fear the fire. For it purifies everything it touches." Genki nodded and walked closer to Holly. Hoping to reassure her that she wouldn't be struck down for this.

"Now Holly, tell the Father that this is your offering and why you offer it. If he accepts it then it will be consumed." She nodded, still scared. Genki moved behind her to place his hands on her shoulders hoping to give her strength.

"I offer this to you Father of the Garou, I offer this in thanks for my sight being returned to me. Please accept this offering of my gratitude to you." The whole village was watching now they had heard her words. Most were very uneasy with her making this offering, but some understood the reason for her wanting to thank this God. Within moments of her words and fire descended from the sky engulfing the altar. Soon those flames burst forth and surrounded Genki and Holly. The villagers thought for sure they were to be killed by the flames. Genki held fast trusting his Lord, holding Holly still. She was shocked to see that the flames we about her but not burning her. She felt something deep inside that told her that her offering had been received. But also a voice again that spoke to her and Genki.

'_Do not fear I have not come to harm you but to tell you that your offering has been received. Read My Word and you shall understand My ways. Walk in My ways and you shall understand My purpose for this world. Walk in the light with Me and you shall know My Love for you. That Love can heal all wounds no matter how deep. For I am Yahweh._' When the voice vanished so did the flames leaving them both unharmed much to the villager astonishment and relief. The rest of the night progressed well the villagers learned the hard way that Genki's Father was real. If the fire was not enough the fact they every person and monster was full and there was still some food left would be testament to his power as well. Genki said nothing to them about this; he just smiled then walked to where Star Thunder sat.

"Elder Star Thunder, I have been shown a vision in it you and Autumn Harvest teach I and Holly. I invite you to stay what my pack." The elder nodded.

"I would eagerly do so if it is my Father's will." Genki smiled then left to lay next to Holly who was already asleep with Marie and Rain Paws. He knew there would be a lot of questions to answer in the morning but for now he would enjoy time at the den with his family.


	13. Reasons Become Clear

_AAN: Managed to squeak out another chapter. Hopefully I can finish this one some day. Lol. No actually this was an easy chapter to write since I just got my own zeal back enjoy._

**Reasons Become Clear**

Genki rose earlier then he normally would have to go pray. He knew Holly had heard the voice he had heard the previous night. It still made him feel a fire in his belly just thinking of it. He had a renewed zeal within his heart and he hoped Holly had felt it too. He knew she felt something and that she was being obedient to God when she made that offering. _Lord I know you were moving with her last night and you gave her the message she needed to hear. Please help her to believe that she did experience your presence last night._ Holly had notice he was missing and found him at the altar praying; she put her hand on his shoulder gently. He glanced up to her smiling. Her eyes held something he had never seen before, it made him rise and pull her to him to hold her close. She smiled just leaning against him wondering how he felt about what she did last night. She also wondered about what the voice had told her.

"How are you feeling this morning, Holly?"

"Great, very rested. But I also feel an excitement I have never felt before."

"Oh? Over what?"

"I think you know." He nodded understanding; her eyes spoke many questions.

"Would you like some questions answered?"

"Yes, but I would prefer to discuss this when we are actually alone."

"We can go into the den, the monsters and villagers will not follow." She nodded.

* * *

He led her deep into the den to a room that would be considered theirs by the pack. It was comfortable with the animal furs on the floor; a candle lit the area so they could see each other. They lay down together cuddling. "Now, what would you like to know my alpha female?" She blushed slightly at the title.

"Well I want to know what I felt last night? I felt something move me to the altar."

"It was the Holy Spirit. He often shows up at gatherings in the Father's name."

"What did he mean read his word?"

"The Bible is His Word. By doing so you will understand his way of doing things and what he has in store for the world. You will also understand the love he has for you and his power."

"Why did he say he was Yahweh?"

"Yahweh is a title, some think it's a name but he never told us his name. Besides a child does not call his parents by their name. It's disrespectful. Yahweh means the eternal one or something close to that anyway. It's actually a Hebrew word, which is what was primarily spoken in the Old Testament. But in the New Testament, Greek was the primary language. The Father has many names, and His Son also has many names. As does the Holy Spirit."

"But I thought you only had one God…?"

"We do… its difficult to explain at times and seems odd. Basically the Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit are part of a trinity. They are three separate entities yet they are all God, one God. The best way to explain it is this. Steam, water, and ice are all forms of water. Three separate forms yet they are the same element." Holly watched him a moment then nodded.

"I think I understand. They are all God but different forms of him. And they have many names."

"Yes, things will become easier as the Spirit reveals things to you. He has already lifted the blindness from your eyes in more ways then one. And I know if you continue to seek him and understanding of him, he will show you what you seek. There is a verse that says 'ask and you shall receive, seek and you shall find' it is the truth with him. I have read my bible hundreds of times yet I discover something new each time I read of it, the Spirit has shown me things deeper then I could have imagined when I first started reading it."

"What do you mean in more way then one he has lifted my blindness?"

"You were blind physically by his doing for disobedience. But you were born spiritually blind. You could not see His Truth. When he gave you back your physical sight he also opened your spiritual eyes to see His Truth. The villagers will be confused and unable to see the Truth you now see."

"They will reject me…"

"Perhaps, but you can help them to have their spiritual eyes opened if you are willing to talk to them. Look at the miracles surrounding you that they witnessed. They saw your sight taken and then restored. They saw you engulfed in fire, yet were not harmed by those flames. Just as they saw me struck by lightning and completely healed by it."

"I am not sure that would make them believe…"

"You would be surprised. Miracles like that do not happen in my world…yet people come to believe with out them."

"Why don't they happen?" She seemed very curious, he could see the fire of zeal in her eyes.

"A lot of times people do not have enough faith to have them happen. And a lot of people are afraid of what God may ask them to do. He will not force them to do things but he will try to guide them. A lot of people are afraid to be in filled by the Holy Spirit because they fear doing something out of the ordinary like speaking in tongues. Often times its those who are persecuted who are the strongest believers and have the most things happen around them." She nodded understanding.

"Genki… After what I heard, saw, and felt last night I can't deny your God is real. I never felt that when I worshiped my goddess. And even the magic I used didn't have that much power. I understand now why the Father showed me that vision and had you read that record in His Word. I have been worshiping a false god, and wasting my time." He could see the zeal intensify in her eyes and knew she now believed in his Father and was read for the next step.

"Holly, do you wish to convert and worship the Father instead?" his voice gentle as he watched her intently. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I do want that. I am tired of worshiping a false god. I want to worship the true God." He nodded; he pulled her into an embrace.

"Then surrender your heart to him and pray to him telling him that you realize your mistake that you have sinned against him, and that you want to be forgiven. And ask for guidance in what he wants you to do. Pray this in Jesus name. It is His Son that gave us this ability to pray to the Father. But you must end your prayers with 'in Jesus name' for him to receive them." She pulled back looking into his eyes then nodded. She leaned against him again resting her head on his chest and she began to pray.

_Father, I know I was wrong now. I worshiped a false god and wasted my time on something that was not beneficial. I know now that I have sinned against you in more ways then one and was disobedient to your warnings. Please forgive me and help me to know what you want me to do next. I surrender my heart to you. In Jesus name… Amen._ She smiled feeling a greater fire within her heart then she had felt moments ago. She knew she was forgiven. "Genki was does Amen mean? It was my final word but I don't know why…"

"It's a Hebrew word meaning 'May it be so' its usually the final word of a prayer. The Spirit obviously told you it. He often helps us to pray and will even pray for us when we haven't the words to utter." She seemed surprised that she had said something similar to that ending her prayers to the false goddess she had worshiped. Genki sensed her thoughts and smiled. "Often times fake gods and goddesses are worshiped in ways similar to the truth but not quite the truth. Its one of the enemies deceptions to keep us from seeing the truth." She nodded understanding; she knew so little before but now she recalled verses she had read and understood them in ways she had not before.

"Genki I want to know more, to understand more."

"You will if you seek it, you will if you ask it." He smiled kissing her forehead.

"Father, I want to know you more, to know your ways... please show me." she spoke softly yet clearly making her intention clear. Genki smiled, tears flowing. She looked up at him confused by his tears.

"Tears of joy Holly." He nuzzled her lovingly, "I am very happy that you see the truth and want to know more." She smiled returning the nuzzling; she began to cry herself unsure as to why the tears fell but not questioning it. After a few minutes Genki looked into her eyes, seeing her zeal he asked gently,

"Would you like to read the Word of God together?"

"I think you know the answer." He smiled, leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Yes, I believe I do, you eyes told me."

* * *

He rose leading her out of the den into the field where the others waited for them. The whole village was waiting watching expectedly. Holly looked around at them, seeing that they all looked to her. She knew she would have been trying to leave their sight before but now she stood strong next to Genki. She had regained her strength that she had briefly in her youth. The headman stepped forward and spoke now.

"Holly, why did you make that offering last night, the Mother will not forgive this." Holly wanted to laugh but she didn't; before she even thought she was speaking.

"I made the offering because it was the right thing to do. The Father gave me my sight back; the words I spoke were true. I am very grateful to Him to have my sight restored. But more now I realize he did more then restore my physical sight. He opened my spiritual eyes to see things I never could before, things I never understood are clear now. He spoke to me when I was surrounded in fire, telling me not to fear him and that he would heal me completely if I seek to know him. After seeing such miracles I can't deny the Father's existence. I know what he said is true, and he does have the power to heal me." the villagers all wore a look of utter confusion and shock. Holly looked to Genki a moment then back and made a simple statement that completely stunned them. "I have decided to convert, after feeling what I did while in the Father's prescience I know he is the true God. I have given my heart, soul, mind, and life to Him." The headman looked to be in complete shock he had know Holly to be the most faithful of all those who followed the Mother but now she had converted.

"I do not understand Holly, you have been the most faithful of all of us…"

"I found out the hard way I was worshiping a false god." Her voice gentle and calm.

"Are you a fool, you will be killed for those words?"

"I am not a fool, but I was. I would like you all to see what I can see but as long as you are stubborn you will not be able to see spiritually. Can you deny the Fathers existence? Deny his power?" her voice still calm, despite the attacks. The village discussed a moment. Genki just watched letting the spirit guide Holly's words know she must be the one to talk to them.

"We can't deny, we have seen supernatural events unfold and that after testing Genki's words we could not prove him wrong."

"That doesn't mean he is the one doing this." The headman's wife piped up.

"Perhaps" Genki finally spoke, "but what other power could do these things. What other prescience could guide Holly to make an offering and pray at the altar of another god. You felt the spirit around us. You all felt unease, tense, and very afraid deep inside last night." He looked to the headman directly now. "You headman, thought that there was a spirit there that was moving through the crowd and speaking to those present. You also thought of how you had felt the same fear you felt that night only one other time. And that was when you were a young boy living with your grandparents on their farm. You thought that your grandmother had died because you couldn't rouse her from her sleep in her favorite chair. Come to find out that you had lost your voice because you had insisted on going outside when it was cold with no coat." The headman's eyes showed total shock. The whole village looked at him, even his wife.

"How did you know about that? How could you possibly know…?"

"I know because I was told. To prove to you my Father is real." He looked to Holly who nodded; they then walked to the pack and began a song of joy. Tiger could tell by the harmony and the pitch that it carried much joy in it. As they howled neighboring packs joined their song. When the song ended Holly felt ecstatic. She wanted to run and jump in the field, and play with everyone. Genki smiled and whispered. "Play with them." She smiled in return and howled getting the packs attention then took off into the field and calling the others. The youngsters eagerly played with her. Holly switched to all fours gracefully, enjoying her body's gifts finally feeling at peace with them. Genki looked back to the villagers with a smile "Our faith give us a fire within that can cause joy in the depths of pain and defeat. It's a flame that can not be put out." He joined them just a gracefully as Holly. He tackled Star Thunder who in turn jumped Holly. Once they were done playing Genki howled calling them to hunt with him. Holy moved next to him and ran beside him as the whole pack followed into the woods. Leaving the monsters stunned and the villagers confused. Tiger shook his head then smirked.

"She has finally accepted what she is fully and understands him now. I already knew she would convert, I just didn't know when." Tiger walked back to the house with his brother, the rest returning home in their own time to think things over.

* * *

Holly enjoyed being able to run with the pack, she even loved the hunt. She ate of the kill with out fear now and Genki came over to nuzzle her after they had cleaned up. The pack was laying in a meadow very glad to be away from the village. They all were involved with something spiritual right now. Whether it be prayer, talking to the elders, talking about experiences, or just talking to the Father. Holly and Genki were with Star Thunder talking with him about the villagers.

"I believe they will see the Truth." Star thunder stated simply.

"As do I, but it may take some time." Genki smiled to Holly.

"I know I will have to show them the way. I was told that while I spoke to them earlier. I spoke before I even knew what I was going to say."

"The spirit often speaks through us, giving us the words that we need to say." Star Thunder nodded confirming her statement. "You will be the one to lead them onto the true path."

"I will help you Holly, but only when I am allowed." He smiled to Genki and nodded.

"That's why you didn't speak until I stopped."

"Yes, I was told not to." He nuzzled her. Star Thunder smiled at the two.

"Let the spirit guide you and you will succeed. Do not fear what is ahead. You may be persecuted or rejected. Do not fear it."

"I won't. Not when I know I have the pack. Not when I know I have Genki… and I have the Father." Genki smiled proudly to her, very proud of her for having such faith.

* * *

When the pack returned mid morning they dispersed to do the work they usually did. Genki went to work and Holly went back to the ranch house. Rain Paws was very happy to see her. Tiger and Greywolf had been watching him and Marie in her absence. When Genki walked in Larry seemed confused but said nothing when Genki went about his work. Genki made several new wire wrapped pieces and some silver pieces to sell. He then went to where Larry sat.

"I know you have questions for me. Whether they are for your book or not." Larry seemed unsure of why he had phased his statement that way.

"Yes I do. Many in fact." Genki just smiled.

"Ask away." While Genki was being pelted with questions Holly was being questioned as well. Only her friends questioned her. They didn't understand the sudden change in her. Tiger and Greywolf seemed to understand it to some degree.

"Holly why did you do that?! He made you didn't he, he put a spell on you!" Suezo bellowed accusingly.

"No, Suezo it was not a spell. No one made me do anything." Her voice calm despite her hands having to cover he ears momentarily. Marie and Rain Paws were upstairs taking a nap. She wondered if the noise would wake them. "Suezo please don't yell you will wake the children. Besides I am sitting right next to you." He looked guilty a moment, he felt so angry and scared. "Suezo, if you want to know why I did that then you have to let go of what you think you know as fact. I was told directly by the Father this time the that if I wanted to know him and what he has planned for this world that I must become his child like Genki has. The fire you saw was Him; it was His power and prescience. Despite the fact that I should have feared the flames I didn't."

"Holly, he spoke directly to you?" Granity seemed interested now.

"Yes, directly into my mind and heart. And I know what He said is true, He will heal me completely. I don't know when but I know He will use it to help others when He does it. Just as He has with everything else He has shown us."

"You mean he did those things deliberately to show us his power?"

"Yes, He wanted you know He was real. So He showed you something you couldn't just write off as your imagination."

"Is he guiding you now?" Tiger asked out of the blue making the others look at him a moment.

"Yes, He is. And before you say it Suezo I am allowing Him to guide me. I don't have the knowledge to answer all of your questions but He does." Granity nodded understanding _makes sense Holly only just converted she wouldn't know more in-depth things. But how does he guide her…_

"How is he guiding you?"

"He tells me the answers you seek. Gives me the words to clearly explain them." She saw looks of amazement and confusion.

"Well I am not sure what to think. We have seen too much to say he doesn't exist. But I am not certain I can believe he is the true god." Hare spoke thinking out loud. Holly glanced to Tiger who had a different look in his eyes.

"Tiger, you have already begun to see past what we did consider fact. You want to know the truth. Seek and you shall find." Tiger looked surprised by the statement.

"How did you know what I was thinking…?"

"It wasn't a thought, it's a decision." Holly corrected, "I already knew you understood more then the others. You are more open to new things." Tiger sighed and nodded admitting he was open to the possibility. Holly closed her eyes a moment making the others wonder what she was doing. When she opened them again she smiled to Tiger.

"I have been told to give you a message. You will understand it though others may not. Continue with your hunt, the successful hunter is the one who seeks and doesn't stop until he finds what he is looking for. Keep seeking dear Tiger and you will find what you are looking for." Tiger seemed surprised again, then nodded.

"I understand. Thank you." He rose and walked out of the room to have some time to himself to seek and think. The others just stared after him. Holly smiled and walked into the kitchen to get ready for dinner.

* * *

By the time Genki returned home Larry, Athena, and Harvey had questioned him. His interrogators had been surprised by his answers and his calmness. He didn't feel tired at all, and had made a very special gift for Holly at the shop that day. More then one actually but only one he would show her when he got home. The other would have to wait for the right timing. Genki was grateful for the dinner Holly had prepared by the time he got home. Holly greeted him with a smile, silently telling him they would talk later. With everyone at the table Genki and Holly prayed to the Father. Marie also did to the monsters surprise. Genki and Holly knew the spirit had guided her. After dinner Genki sat with Holly on the couch relaxing and talking about a few things. Genki told Holly about his work and that he had been interrogated. Holly giggled mentioning her own interrogation. The monsters seemed surprised that neither had a problem with all the questions. They didn't understand why they were so calm about everything.

* * *

Greywolf and sought out his brother after dinner, using the excuse he was taking Tiger's dinner to him. He found Tiger alone looking deep in thought. Setting the blow down in front of his brother he lay down ready to talk things over. He too had understood the meaning of that message.

"Brother, have you found what you seek yet, or are you still on the hunt?" Tiger glanced up form eating with a smirk.

"I am still hunting but if you would join me the hunt might go faster." Greywolf nodded.

"I too understood what she said, I will join you in this hunt. I wish to know the truth as well."

"I am glad I'm not alone little brother."

"Maybe we understand because we have always been more alert and open to things. I know I noticed the power surrounding them soon after their offering. I never felt that when Holly worshiped the Mother. It made me think that Genki was correct, he has always seen things we could not. And had to show us them the hard way."

"That is very true. It's our turn to help the others see. I think Granity will be the one I talk to next. She seems open to the possibility." Tiger smiled as his brother nodded.

"I believe she is indeed."

* * *

Hare came to sit on the couch across from the couple, Granity joining him. Genki smiled to them both warmly knowing they had more questions.

"Genki, did Larry ask you about this morning?" Hare asked very curious.

"Yes, he did. So did Athena and Harvey."

"And all their questions didn't bother you?" Granity asked. Mocchi came over just confused by the whole mess. Golem smiled and sat down, while Suezo grumbled to himself as he found a spot to sit.

"No, they didn't. I expected them after last night." He smiled to Holly, nuzzling her. She smiled in return.

"Guys if you have more questions you can ask them. They don't bother either of us." The monsters just stared at them a moment.

"Alright, then why do you think you will be healed Holly?"

"Simple, because the Father said he would heal me. I believe him. I don't know when it will happen but I know it will happen." Granity was amazed by her simple faith.

"I am not sure how you can know that." Holly looked to Genki not sure how to phrase her answer; he understood and spoke for her.

"Granity sometimes it hard to put faith into words. We both have faith that the Father will heal Holly completely. Its that faith that makes us so sure of ourselves and of what we believe." Holly nodded in agreement with his words then rested her head on his shoulder. She seemed somewhat tired now; probably because of everything she had been through that day. Genki took notice to this and smiled gently. Granity too noticed,

"Holly if you're tired we can wait till morning to ask you anything further."

"That'd be nice thank you." About then Tiger and Greywolf wandered in noting that the couple was heading towards bed. Tiger smiled and walked into the living room where the rest of the monsters were gathered.

"Where have you been?" Hare smirked asking sarcastically.

"Outside thinking or should I say seeking." He noted that Suezo looked upset yet Granity seemed very interested. "I did a lot of thinking on what Holly said and everything that has happened. I and my brother both agree that was should leave Holly be. It's her choice and that it's the right one. She seems, happier now; more at peace then before. We should support her not interrogate her. She has been very patient with us and so has Genki." Granity nodded in agreement making Tiger smile.

"You're right. We are wearing her out with all our questions. And she does seem happier and more relaxed. She is also more confident, more so then I have ever known her to be." All the monsters agreed with her on that.

"We can talk more in the morning, we go to bed now." Golem said in his usual manner.

"Yeah chi, my head hurt from all this thinking chi." They all laughed at that, Mocchi was not known for his willingness to think hard on things. They all head to their beds, knowing there would be a lot of tension in the village when they woke, but Holly and Genki were the ones who would face that head on.


	14. Dinosaur Conundrum

_AAN: finally got this done, yeah its slow going right now._

**

* * *

**********************************

Dinosaur Conundrum

Holly was the first to wake, noting she had once again over slept. She noted Genki was still sleeping and smiled as she began to pray. * _Father, please help the villagers and our friends to see your truth as well. Help Genki and I lead them to it. In Jesus name Amen _* She noticed Genki beginning to stir. He was greeted by her wondrous smile, and nuzzled her softly in return.

"Morning love, how are this morning?"

"I feel great; I haven't had that good of a sleep in a long time."

"I am glad." He grinned, rising a moment he grabbed something from his pants pocket and came over giving it to her. It was a small bag, Holly's quizzical expression made him chuckle. "Open it." She did so finding a beautiful silver and gold cross on a silver chain. She looked from the cross to him a few times in wonder. "Most Christians have a cross to wear, though I don't always wear mine, I have one similar to that. I thought you might like it as a token of faith from me." She smiled now gently,

"Thank you Genki, it's beautiful. I will always keep it close."

"I am glad you like it so well." He returned to nuzzling her after he put the pendant on her. She returned the nuzzling for a moment before wincing in pain; she hadn't noticed the pain until she started moving around. Genki took quick note of her expression. "Would you like a massage?" his voice soft and semi-embarrassed.

"Yes thank you." She moved to lay on her back, she knew that in this form he wouldn't see much of anything but it still made her feel uneasy. He gently began to massage her womb hoping to ease her pain.

"We should probably speak with Athena and Harvey. Perhaps we can figure out a way to at least lessen the pain."

"I know, but I feel like I will be healed soon anyway." Genki looked to her now, he smiled gently.

"Has the Father given you a message?"

"No more of just a…. knowing I guess"

"Ah, I see. Well he is known for that as well." He smiled gently though it was obvious that he was still blushing. She returned his smile enjoying the massage that was slowly removing her pain. After about five minutes she smiled to him again.

"It's much better now." He nodded removing his hands; he moved to lay beside her returning to cuddling with her. She smiled as he did so very much enjoying the whole thing. "Thank you Genki."

"Anything for you Love."

"So do you think we will be interrogated again?" she giggled smiling to him.

"I am sure we will be, they just can't understand this huge change. But I think Tiger and Grey Wolf may come around soon. Perhaps, Granity as well she seems more open to such things."

"Yes you are right about that. Perhaps I need some alone time with her?"

"You could invite her to help you watch the pups this afternoon with the other female babysitters?"

"I'll see if she will do it… she isn't very maternal." Genki laughs gently at the thought of a maternal pixie.

"I am not sure pixies were ever created to be maternal… despite being female."

"Very true, they might not have been. I guess we'll find out if she has a maternal side or not. I will ask her to help out then."

"I would also like some time alone with you if we can get it later."

"I'm sure we can manage that." He leaned over and kissed her gently, she smiled into the kiss returning it. So they broke the kiss and rose to get dressed and hopefully be able to make breakfast in peace, before the inevitable pelting of questions.

* * *

They headed down stairs soon and began making breakfast, Granity wandered in smelling the food. Genki smiled to her but said nothing.

"I didn't expect to see you helping Genki."

"Well I figured I could do some of the simple stuff."

"Food will be ready soon." Holly smiled to her, "Granity can I get your help watching the pups this afternoon?"

"You're watching them?"

"Yeah I figured the others needed a break, but I am not sure I can manage them all on my own." Granity seemed to be debating the idea of helping for a few minutes.

"I guess I can help…. I'm not sure what to be doing though."

"Just have to keep track of them; they will probably play with each other."

"I guess I can help you with that then…"

"Great it'll be good to have some company" Holly just smiled enjoying the strange look on Granity's face at the moment. It took very little time to prepare the meal and rouse the others with the prospect of food. Genki was soon on his way to work and Holly soon walked out to the den with Granity. Because of the need to complete some jobs around the village the monsters had little time to question the couple this morning.

* * *

Once Holly arrived at the den with Granity the other pack members left to hunt or perform various jobs. Holly sat down and watched the youngest of the pups playing. In reality she knew as alpha female she would have little trouble keeping them inline herself but she needed a reason for Granity to be there alone with her.

"Thanks for joining me Granity."

"Your welcome… I'm not sure why you picked me though."

"Cause I know you wanted to talk with out the others around." Holly looked her way noting the shock in her eyes, "you have questions but you don't want to ask them with the others there."

"Was it that obvious?"

"No but Genki read your body language, and we both know you adapt to new possibilities better then the others do." She saw her friend nod before she glanced back at the pups. After all she still needed to watch them. "What are your questions?"

"Well… how do you know for sure this god will heal you for one? The mother never did even though you believed she would."

"Yes but the mother never answered prayer like this. The Father has directly spoken to me, and sent his messengers more then once to prove his existence. And that's not even counting the miracles we witnessed." She glanced back to see Granity nodding again.

"Yes that is true but how are you so certain?"

"Its just a knowing, I some how know it through and through that it will happen. But when it does it'll be to help others as well not just me. That seems to be how he operates most of the time."

"Yes he does seem to like to show others his power…"

"He's doing it to make sure everyone understands that he is real." She turned her attention back to the pups; "I know I didn't understand that at first… even after seeing Genki being healed like that. It took his speaking to me directly to change my mind."

"I see, so that's what lead you to the alter and why you converted shortly after."

"Yes, I felt it in my heart. I just knew the correct path somehow… so I followed it. Genki seemed so sure of himself and he has always seen what we cannot."

"Yes he seems to have that ability. He was the one who showed me that not all humans were bad, and that monsters could be friends with humans. I owe him a lot in that, I'm not sure what would have happened if I had not listened to him." Holly knew Granity was already on the right train of thought so she let her go.  
*_After all it wasn't long ago that I was on that same path with my own thoughts. I just hope we can make a difference._ *

"Holly how did you learn of his religion?"

"I read his holy book and asked questions."

"Do you think he would mind my reading it?"

"No, he wouldn't mind at all I'm sure. Just ask him."

"I will then."

* * *

While the girls were watching the pups Genki was at work helping Larry with some custom orders from another village in the area.

"Hey Larry, when did the dinosaurs, like vengeance and the raptors, start showing up?"

"Hmm? Well let's see… I think it was about 2 years ago. They just appeared out of nowhere. No one seems to be able to talk with them or reason with them."

"No surprise there, they don't speak in any language we can understand. Have there been any others besides those two types? Any larger ground or flying types?"

"I have heard reports of colossal long necked ones to the south and some flyers to the north. There are some with horns and some with spikes their backs and tail as well."

"Then they revived more then one type then… I wonder why."

"Revived?"

"Well I don't know about here but dinosaurs are all extinct in my world. The carnivores like raptors and t-rex can be very dangerous because they will hunt people and monsters. The herbivores on the other hand like the long necks, the three horns, and spike tails will be less trouble some but can be a threat if they feel they or their young are in danger. The three horns are triceratops and the spike tails are stegosaurus, and those are actually protective plates on its back not spikes. The long necks have more then one variety, as do the flyers. Some of the flyers are meat eaters others are plant eaters."

"If they are all dead in your world how do you know so much?"

"We study what's left of them and make educated guesses from that. Most of the bones we have found have been fossilized."

"Fossilized?"

"It means they have turned to stone. It preserves a lot of the detail so we can learn more form them. There are various reports of dinosaur like creatures around the world. But if they are around they are hiding very well. They probably realize humans are a threat and stay away from them."

"Ah I see, well your world does sound interesting Genki. Though it is still hard to believe you come from another world. Why do you ask about the dinosaurs?"

"I was thinking if they only start showing up a few years ago then someone had to revive them. We can probably stop them from reviving more if we can find them. Then the only issue will be with the ones already alive."

"I guess that is possible."

"I think I will do some research when I visit other villages for orders. Maybe we can find a source."

"Alright, speaking of information I need some more from you later."

"That's fine."

* * *

By the time Genki returned home for the night, Holly and Granity were in a long discussion about the bible. Granity had started reading it and had asked Holly some questions, to which Holly didn't have all the answers but used her counsel to answer her companion. Genki just smiled as he saw them, joining them after he cleaned up.

"I see you two had fun having some time to talk."

"You really knew I was already wanting to know more huh? Holly told me you were the one that suggested we talk."

"That is correct Granity."

"Genki and I both noticed you seemed more interested then the others."

"I told Holly to approach you first because of that interest."

"I see."

"Anyway you're welcome to borrow that if you want Granity." Granity's eye's fell on his bible for a moment.

"I would like that thank you."

"Genki did you get questioned at work again?"

"Yes a little but I also was doing some questioning my own. I learned a bit more about the timing of the dinosaurs like the raptors and what others had been spotted. I think someone has revived them, a bunch of them but I am not sure why they would do so."

"Well they did just show up one day…." Holly began thinking on it. "Why would anyone want to bring them back? It's not like they are intelligent and could be useful to them."

"Well they are intelligent considering but yes they wouldn't be of much use. But maybe they didn't know that when they revived them… we'd have to see if we could track down the source. There has to be an area they appeared at or near first."

"Maybe we can find out from the packs in the area? Or form neighboring towns?" Holly had a valid point they both knew. Genki decided both would be a good idea.

"I'll ask the headman if he can send out a letter to the surrounding towns asking about the dinosaurs. I will call a message to the neighboring packs as well and see what they can find out." He saw the girls nod; they understood he wanted to find the person who created the dinosaurs to make sure they don't keep on creating them. Especially since they are dangerous. Genki walked out the door and began his howl to the other packs. He received answers that were promising; Holly understood them easily and could only smile. * _Looks like they will help. Now will the headman help?_ * Tiger and the others slowly wondered in looking rather confused by all the howling. Genki sat down with the group discussing the matter with them long into the night. Holly brought them their meals to the living room so they didn't have to interrupt the discussion. They had a plan in place long before they headed to bed. Now they just needed the information to get them to the location of the dinosaurs' creation.

* * *

The group split up to go to bed, Granity took the bible with her to read before sleeping. Holly and Genki just smiled and slipped into their room.

"Genki, do you think the packs will find anything?"

"I am certain they will, most of them are excellent trackers you know." The reminder brought and awareness of just how dumb her question had been.

"Yes… I forgot I guess."

"I will teach you to hunt and track soon. If that's what brought this out?"

"Thank you I would like that."

"What's on your mind?"

"Genki do you want pups… or a human child?"

"Either is fine with me. I will leave that up to you. Each has its own advantage. I'm sure you know that though."

"Yeah I do, I read about it in the book you translated for me." He pulled her close giving her a gentle kiss.

"You seem tired. The discussions wear you out?"

"To some degree, though the pups also were rather active today."

"So does Granity have a maternal side?" he teased knowing he would earn a giggle from his female.

"Not really, least not that I can tell. She seemed more annoyed then anything with the pups."

"Figures with her."  
"Genki can we get some rest…."

"Of course." He smiled getting ready for bed. Once they were in bed he pulled her close whispering, "Sweet dreams my love." Holly could only smile as she blew the candle out.

"Sweet dreams to you as well Genki."

* * *

_AAN: yeah not too much going on but I promise next chapter will be more exciting._


	15. Source of the Disturbance

_AAN: now for some excitement. Yes I'm sure you all thought this story was dead by now. its not. I plan to finish it within the next few months._

**Source of the Disturbance **

Genki awoke to the sound of a howl, though it was before dawn one of the packs had urgent news for him. He carefully got out of bed and went out side. A messenger came up to him with a pack escort. The young female seemed very tired from her journey but would deliver her message nonetheless.

"Are you the alpha?" her voice very breathy as she panted.

"Yes, rest first. We can speak once you have regained your breath." Star Thunder brought a skin of water over and offered it to the female. She smiled simply and took it with a tail wag of thanks. After she had rest a bit she glanced over at Genki.

"I have news for you on your inquiry. I am from the Hoyden Pack; we noticed the raptors and other creatures in our area first. It was confirmed with the Counsel of Packs last night. I will show you the area in which we live and where we saw them." Genki nodded, he knew the counsel was a bunch of elders who kept historical documents and other such records. This meant the information would indeed be accurate.

"How many types of creatures have you seen besides the raptors?"

"Many, I would say over twenty varieties."

"Are some flyers?"

"Yes they are, and some are massive ground creatures and make the ground shake as they walk. We have had little trouble with the others. Its usually the big predators or the raptors that are a problem."

"Could you draw the creatures you have seen?" the female tilted her head a moment, and then nodded.

"I think so but not in any great detail."

"An rough sketch is good enough." Autumn Harvest brought over some parchment and a writing utensil the wolves preferred to use. The female took it and began to draw each creature she had seen, after that a map was brought to her and she showed them the packed territory; along with where each creature was seen first.

Once all this information was exchanged Genki nuzzled the young female in gratitude.

"Thank you. Rest here for a while. You have come along way." the female nodded and went to lay down with the rest of the pack. Genki took the information he had gathered and returned to the house. He returned to rest with Holly deciding to do something with the information he had later after he was fully rested. Holly had noticed his absence but said nothing to him, she only snuggled against him groggily and went back to sleep. He smiled at the simple act that held a great deal of meaning to him, and return to the world of sleep as well.

* * *

When Holly woke she noticed he was still asleep. _* I wonderer why he was up early this morning. I remember a howl but I was too groggy to understand it. I'm sure he'll tell me. _* She smiled as he nuzzled closer to her, that smile being followed by a blush as he snuggled into her chest a little. *_Oh my… does he realize? No I doubt it… he doesn't do these type of things. _* When Genki woke and found his head on her breast he blushed and pulled back. Holly watched him noticing his embarrassment.

"Sorry Holly…"

"Its alright… no harm done." She nuzzled him gently to let him know she was sure things were all right. "Where'd you go this morning?"

"We have a visitor, one of the packs sent her. She had a lot of information about the dinosaurs and where they first showed up. She also gave me descriptions of each type she has seen. Looks to be about twenty different ones."

"Wow… that's a lot…"

"It is, and the building they are using must be huge."

"Is she still here?"

"Yes, I asked her to stay and rest. She was exhausted by the time she got here. She'd be easy to attack in that condition had she traveled back to her pack." Holly nodded she understood the meaning. He was being a gracious host for now, something he seemed to do very well.

"How old do you think she is?" Genki looked at her quizzically.

"Oh… probably around thirteen or fourteen. She's young still, though some of the pack males have shown an interest in her." Holly giggled at the thought of seeing her packs younger males trying to court the stranger.

"We'll hopefully they won't bother her too much."

"I'm sure she will let them know if she is interested. Often times the females in one pack breed with the males of another. Keeps inbreeding from happening. So unless she has a suitor already I doubt her own pack will care." Holly watched him a moment then nodded her understanding.

"You are all more complicated then I ever thought you would be." she earned a chuckled from him, his arms moving to pull her close to him.

"Have to keep you guessing, its part of the game." his whisper made her shiver with delight. She knew he wasn't trying to bed with her but sometimes it felt that way. She blushed heavily as her mind drifted a little to some thoughts she would not normally entertain. Genki noticed her blush and moved to kiss her softly. He knew what she was thinking, the change in her scent had told him that much. The couple kissed for a little while till Genki decided her mind was wondering too much. He pulled back and smirked at her, a blush tinting his cheeks. "Thinking some naughty things are we?" his voice a soft whisper, her blush worsened as her face faulted; she then hid her face in his chest.

"Genki… I can help it… some times my mind just…"

"Its alright. I don't mind Holly. We are mates, I don't see the problem."

"But… we aren't married…"

"Not yet…" he lifted her gaze to meet his, "are you ready for marriage?" his voice soft and gentle, his gaze just as gentle. He wouldn't force her if she didn't feel ready. Holly gawked at him a moment having been caught off guard by the question. He saw the confusion in her eyes and the uncertainty. "If you aren't right not that's fine. It can wait, but there is something I'd like to do." she looked confused again.

"Something you want to do?"

"Yes." he slipped out of the bed causing her to sit up. He went to a draw and retrieved what he was looking for. When he came back he grinned at her child like curiosity. He had a simple wooden box in his hand. "I've been waiting to show you this until I though you might like it. Before I wasn't sure of your reaction." He dropped to one knee making Holly gasp and cover her mouth. Opening the box revealed a beautiful gold and silver ring with her birthstone in it. "When you are ready Holly, would you marry me?" she stared at him a moment in total shock, she knew that ring was very expensive. With tears streaming down her cheeks she threw herself at him.

"Yes Genki I will!" he smiled holding her as she cried.

"Did you think I was lying when I said I wanted to marry you?"

"No… I just never expected you to go through so much trouble for me…"

"You are more then worth it." He got her to look at him and he realized this meant the world to her from the look in her eyes. "You know you beauty shines the most when you are happy." she blushed and glanced down shyly not used to such compliments. Taking the ring from its box he waited for her, she gave him her hand and he slipped it on her finger. She now wondered how he got such a perfect fit.

"Genki… it's so beautiful… it must have been expensive." he smiled simply,

"Maybe but you are worth every gold. I asked Larry to help me make it," she smiled then gave into an impulse and kissed him. He returned the kiss, glad that she had accepted his gift with out too much protest.

* * *

Star Thunder stopped out side their door; he could smell well enough to know the couple were excited about something. He hoped he wasn't interrupting any mating proceedings. His knock startled the couple.

"Sorry to interrupt, we need to speak with you both. The pack grows restless."

"Alright we'll be there shortly." Star Thunder left nodding to Granity on the way.

"They up?" she asked,

"Yes, they have been for a bit I would say. They are excited about something though… I'm not sure what."

"How do you know that?"

"Scent."

"They weren't… were they?" he gave her a confused look then smiled.

"No they were not mating. Had they been I wouldn't have interrupted." she nodded as he left.

*_My they have little trouble talking about sex…_ * she shrugged then wondered off to see where the tiger brothers had gone.

* * *

When Genki and Holly joined the pack, Star Thunder noticed her ring.

*_Ah that was the excitement. He is doing things both ways then. He wants to make her comfortable since she is not fully a wolf in her mind._ * The other wolves noticed it but only could tilt their heads in confusion, most of them new nothing about human courting. Autumn Harvest noticed it as well and the sparkle in her good eye told Genki of her amusement.

"What is it that has you all restless?" he took a seat with his mate now.

"We wish to know if we are going after these creatures." Could Berry spoke, she seemed eager for such a hunt.

"We will be in time, I want to be prepared. The monsters will wish to come, and we could make the journey faster with a few added supplies in case of injury. I want to go after the one making these creatures first. Then we can deal with the troublesome creatures. But it will be dangerous, so I want the younger members to remain here to guard the village. I will not leave them defenseless." the pack nodded, a few yipping in excitement. By now the villagers had noticed the wolves convention of sorts and had wondered over curiously. The new comer growled in discomfort, Genki rose and walked to her. He bared his teeth then took her muzzle in his own and forced her head down to the ground punctuated by a growl. Holly watched unsure of what to do, Cloud Berry noticed her confusion.

"He's disciplining her for bad manners."

"Why is she growling any way?"

"Some werewolves dislike humans. Usually because they were hunted by them." Holly looked shocked; she hadn't thought that possible. She looked back at the young female who was groveling in apology to Genki. Genki returned to his seat and continued the discussion. The villagers had backed up slightly at the young females display. They calmed down knowing Genki wasn't going to let any attacks come.

"We will head out tomorrow after we get what we need for the journey. Autumn Harvest, you know more about herbs than I will you take some of the females and collect the herbs we need?"

"Of course Alpha." she bowed her head in respect; Genki nodded to her and gave her a wolf grin.

"Star Thunder, can you take some males and get the food rations we will need? Dry what you can, it will make for a faster trip." he nodded,

"Indeed I will Alpha." Holly looked over at Cloud Berry,

"Cloud Berry would you help me make some extra water skins?" the pack watched both females. Cloud Berry bowed to Holly,

"Of course my Alpha." Genki smiled, he enjoyed seeing the pack get along so well. The villagers were amazed by the respect shown to the couple who were designated as leaders. The headman approached causing the visiting female to rise and run away. He gave the young wolf an odd look then looked at Genki who had risen to speak with him.

"Are you leaving us the younger members?"

"Yes, they will stay. They won't be much help on this journey and I don't want you all to be defenseless. I will leave you one older member to aid you and keeping them well behaved." he turned his gaze to the young male whom he knew he could trust with this task. "Sage Ears, you will stay and be in charge while the rest of us are away." Sage Ears bowed to Genki.

"I would be honored Alpha." Sage Ears then approached the headman bowing to him; "I'll be my pleasure to be of assistance." the headman nodded,

"I will be happy to have it thank you." the headman then left so the wolves could prepare, the villagers disappearing as he did. The monsters remained knowing they would be needed.

"Hare, see if you can think of anything else we might need." Hare nodded and walked away making his mental checklist. Genki noticed the young female had returned since the human had retreated. Genki rose, he nudged Holly so she would rise as well. He then walked over to the young female, Holly following. The three walked off a ways to speak.

* * *

Later that night the monsters had assembled in the living room. Holly had completed all the water skins with Cloud Berry's help. Genki had gone to work and gotten things taken care of for the younger members. Now the couple joined the monsters, looking around the room they saw determination.

"We'll leave early tomorrow. It'll be a long journey; I know it'll be easier on some of you than others. I will try to keep the packs pace decent so you all don't tire out too quickly."

"Thanks… I don't think I could keep up with a bunch of wolves." Suezo complained.

"Golem… will help you…" he smiled knowing they needed speed this time.

"I guess its settled then." Tiger rose, just then he noticed Holly's ring. "I see you made your move Genki." Everyone looked at each other then at the couple. Holly was beet red from the attention; she lifted her hand and showed them her ring.

"Genki asked my hand in marriage this morning."

"Wow… what a ring..." Granity stared in awe, * _so that's what the excitement was that the big guy smelled. _*

"That's gotta be at least a 800 gold ring…" Hare estimated with a whistle. Suezo looked conflicted a minute then smiled.

"I'm glad you found a good man finally Holly." Holly tearing up and threw herself at him hugging him.

"Thank you so much Suezo." his approval meant a lot to her. The others knew this too. With congratulations done the group dispersed to rest. Holly sighed as she lay down next to Genki; he knew she was very happy. He leaned over her meeting her gaze then gently kissed her. After a moment he pulled back giving her a smile.

"Genki… was Hare right about the price of this ring?" Genki grinned,

"Maybe…"

"Genki…."

"Will you still keep it if I actually tell you?"

"Of course."

"Well actually it's worth more then 800 gold. I told you before that you were worth every gold." Holly smiled looking amused and embarrassed both.

"Genki… its cause of my birthstone… isn't it?"

"Yes, I had to get that from another town actually. You have a beautiful birthstone." she pulled him into another kiss then embraced him.

"Genki… thank you so much."

"You're welcome Holly." he waited a few minutes before discussing another thing with her. "Holly, if you will let me I'd like to do something else for you." she pulled back confused. "I would like you to see what courtship and… the…" he wasn't sure how to phrase it. "I guess you could call it an engagement ritual is like within the pack." he would have said mating ritual but she would have taken that the wrong way. Holly had read a little bit about the mating dances and rituals for marriage. She blushed profusely.

"Its not the mating ritual you are thinking of is it?"

"It's considered a mating ritual as mates usually partake in it shortly after they complete their courting. But it proceeds the actually marriage and rutting." Holly hid her face, as it became beet red again. Genki though blushing just looked amused. "If you don't want to that's fine. It can wait. But I would prefer to do it at some point so the pack understands. They didn't understand what the ring was for." Holly looked up confused again.

"Why?"

"Wolves don't use rings and this young pack knows little of human ways. I'm sure Star Thunder and Autumn Harvest understood though."

"Come to think of it Cloud Berry was looking at my ring a lot today."

"Probably trying to figure out its significance. She knew of our happiness but not what had caused it." Holly nodded understanding, though the thought was still embarrassing she understood now.

"Well as alpha female I don't have a choice. I must court as a wolf." she looked at him then smiled playfully.

"Then I will court you properly, ask if you need explanation." she nodded, "I will start the process on our journey. The elder pack members will be the ones who need to see the process anyway. The younger members won't understand much of it themselves."

"What about the monsters?"

"I'm sure an elder will explain if they ask. Bring the book I translated and read the mating section again." Holly buried her face his chest with a nod, "does it really embarrass you so much?" he seemed confused by the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry… it's just the thought of… bedding you…."

"You should know the term mating doesn't mean sex all the time. Rutting does but not mating. And I will not rut with you till the marriage is complete. I gave you my word and I plan to keep it." she nodded,

"Thank you Genki. I love you so much." he held her close nuzzling her, no matter what form she was in she was beautiful. Genki stroked her side earning a shiver from her; he noticed her human body had become sensitive to his touch just like her wolf. *_She is fully a wolf physically but can she be mentally?_ * "Will you read the mating section?"

"Yes, I want to know what you are doing…"

"And then you will know what you should be doing too." he joked playfully. She nodded again then snuggled against him, the couple enjoying being together.

* * *

When morning came Genki and Holly organized the group and got them ready to move out. Hare had a few extra items he had brought but not much. The group traveled at a good pace, one the monsters could maintain but it was fast enough to get them covering ground. Holly ran beside Genki for a while, but when they stopped for lunch she was in pain.

"Rest, your paws are still tender. You will have to build them up." he looked at the near by stream. "Go put your paws in the water, it'll help." Holly nodded and did so, feeling instant relief from the burning. Tiger smiled, he knew all about the paw pad problems. He and his brother had gone through them when they were young. After a short break, they continued on their way. Holly took her human form and rode on Genki's back instead to give her a break. Later she transformed again and ran with the pack, she had learned it was tiring keeping this pace but somehow she managed it. * _This would have never of happened if I were human _* she noted.

* * *

They traveled as far as they could each day, eating a larger meal at night then relaxed before they would rest. Many of the wolves played. The young female had finally gotten used to Holly's human form and relaxed around her. The talk they had with her had helped greatly. This night Holly remained a wolf per Genki's orders. He wanted her to stay in wolf form as much as possible. She had agreed to his terms, knowing he wanted her to adjust fully to her new body. He had told her it was training, and she accepted that answer. She finished reading the mating section of her book, though she did so in private as she blushed while reading it. Genki had been watching and knew she had finished. Later on he approached her, calling to her. She looked over at him from her seated position. She noticed he had a playful glint in his eyes, *_oh boy…_ * Genki moved towards her and circled her in a form of dance. Holly remained seated but watched, Genki then danced for her. By now all the wolves were watching them. The monsters looked on confused as to what he was doing.

"What the hell?" Tiger asked to no one in particular. Autumn Harvest chuckled as she approached the monsters. They glanced to her.

"Um… what is he doing?" Hare asked,

"He is doing the courtship dance. I'm sure he is doing this so the pack understands. They were confused by the ring, knowing nothing of human mating."

"But why not just explain it to the pack?" Granity asked still confused.

"Because he wants her to understand pack ways. I saw her reading earlier, I'm sure it was a book on mating. It would outline the courtship, engagement, and marriage dances." she used terms they would understand, being a wise elder was helpful at times like these. The monsters watched as Genki finished his dance then crossed his front paws and bowed his head to the ground watching her. Holly hesitated a moment then rose, she looked very nervous.

"Relax and stop worrying." Genki whispered to her. Holly took a deep breath then walked to him, she circled him trying it remember her part of the dance. She stopped before him then did a smaller dance then his own and bowed to him in the same manner. Both rose then began this dance together, leaping and circling each other. When the dance finished Genki reared up placing his front paws on her back from the side then nipped her ear. The pair howled together a moment then lay down panting. Holly had never dreamed these rituals would be so complex or tiring. The couple rested together the pack going back to what they were doing.

"Well that was weird…" Hare commented.

"Perhaps for you. She didn't do bad, a couple of missteps but with only a books descriptions she did very well." the elder commented then rose and left to show her interest in Star Thunder. He welcomed her company. The group settled down and rested shortly after the excitement had ended.

* * *

Genki continued to court Holly and gave her small hints as to how she should respond when she got confused. None of the pack thought this odd as all knew she was a human first and wolf second. The monsters watched in awe and confusion but none interfered. They all knew it was important for the pack to accept Holly and accept her being Genki's choice as a mate. The elders explained things to the monsters as things progressed. The group kept moving and soon enough they arrived. The young females pack welcomed the travelers, Genki was very respectful and greeted the alphas of this area properly. He then brought the slightly nervous Holly over, after explaining it to her she then repeated what he had done, both alphas accepting it. They were confused about her ignorance until Genki explained how she became a wolf. He also told them of the younger female misbehavior. The alpha's explained about the human hunter who had killed the young females dame and sire as well as her chosen mate. It was then that Genki understood fully. He told the pack he would help them with this hunter as well as the dinosaurs. They accept the offer graciously.

"What's a dame and sire?" Holly asked, the other pack gawked at her and the young female asked.

"Are you stupid or something?" this earned the young female a great deal of discipline from the alphas. The female grovel her apology then left. Holly seemed depressed by this and sighed. Genki nuzzled her,

"A dame and sire are her mother and father." Holly looked at him then looked down in embarrassment. "Its alright." he nuzzled her again. Holly indeed felt very stupid for asking. _* I must really seem like I'm retarded or something to them…_ * Genki and the other wolves could sense the discomfort and lose of confidence, her own pack coming to rub against her in affection. Tiger had growled hearing the young females statement but had stopped when she had been disciplined swiftly. The alphas invited Genki and his group to their den to rest. Promising to lead them to the building the dinosaurs had emerged from in the morning. Genki had accepted, with everyone fed and settled he came to rest next to his female.

"Don't let it bother you. She was just being rude."

"Genki… I must seem stupid… I don't even know basics…"

"You as not stupid. I know that for a fact. You are ignorant at times yes but not stupid. I will teach you but it takes years to learn everything. The alphas understood, they were not offended in anyway and they have gotten after their pack. He noticed her tears and nuzzled her, after awhile she went to sleep. * _Just be patient… things take time to learn Holly._ * He rested himself, knowing the next day might hold a fight.

_

* * *

_

AAN: hey guys hoped you liked the update; more mating dances to come lol. And much more action in the next chapter lets see what dinosaurs await them. XP


	16. Dinosaur Identification

_AAN: time for some dinosaur excitement :P. On a role now!_

**Dinosaur Identification **

Genki woke early finding his mate still asleep. He knew she was exhausted from the journey, though she put on a brave face. He sighed heavily thinking of the prior day. * _I know this world doesn't breed animals as much as mine… but still I never though she wouldn't know what a dame or a sire were. Perhaps I need to look into her knowledge more. Maybe this worlds education just isn't enough…_ * he glanced over at her, * _she seemed so depressed and stressed out for making such a blunder… will she be willing to accept my help right now though? I'm sure she was disheartened and embarrassed, especially with the female calling her stupid._ * Sighing again and returned to resting with his female. Cloud Berry had been watching and noticed he seemed depressed and stressed out over the previous days situation. She frowned; she knew the couple cared greatly for each other. And Genki had made it clear he had no interest in a younger female.

* _Perhaps… I should show my loyalty and help out. I can teach the alpha female what she needs to know. She was just starting to get her stride… I'm sure this will be a great set back._ * Though Cloud Berry considered Holly 'wolf stupid' at times, she would have never called her out right stupid. She knew Holly had little knowledge of wolf ways and books can only go so far. * _But I myself am 'wolf stupid'… perhaps Autumn Harvest would help. I'd have to ask just right though, she seems to dislike me._ * Autumn Harvest had gotten after her on several occasions; sometimes it had gone to blows. The elder considered her rude and untrained, filled with arrogance rather then confidence. Perhaps the elder had been correct in some cases but Cloud Berry would never admit to that publicly. She took went back to sleep trying to rest as much as she could before they had to fight.

* * *

Autumn Harvest nudged the alphas awake a short time later. Both rose and accompanied her while Star Thunder stayed with the pack.

"Holly, are you still brooding over yesterday?" Holly looked guilty, Genki placing an arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"A little… Autumn… I embarrassed our pack with such a dumb question…"

"You did no such thing. Once the other pack realized you were changed they understood. You are too young in your wolf days to embarrass the pack." Holly looked at the elder in surprise, she felt like such a child with her lack of knowledge. "I know you are disheartened but you must move past this." the elder handed Holly a large green book. Holly looked at her quizzically. "This should help with basics like terminology and basic greetings. The book Genki had when more into behavior and rituals."

"Elder where did you…?"

"The elder male of this pack handed it to me last night in exchange for my companionship. He hasn't seen any bitches as fine as I in years according to him."

"Sounds like a tail chaser…." Genki mumbled.

"Perhaps, but sometimes that game is welcome." she winked at him making him blush. Holly looked between them confused, and hoped she'd fine that term in this book.

"Thank you elder."

"You are welcome alpha. Now, get your stride back. You were just starting to do really well." she took her leave making Holly look questioningly at Genki.

"You feel better now?"

"Yes… what's my stride?" he chuckled,

"It means that you had just gotten into the role of alpha, you were acting as one. It takes confidence to do that; you have to trust your own judgment. She knows you lost part of that when you lost confidence yesterday." Holly stared at him a moment then nodded.

"Thanks, I know you are all being very patient…"

"You need to be patient yourself. Don't let it bother you so much alright?" she nodded again. He then nuzzled her, "I won't do anymore courting rituals till after we are on our way home. But the next one I do will be the soul mate dance." He knew this one was complex and he wanted Holly to have time to study up. His chosen mate blushed profusely under her fur,

"Genki… I'm not sure if I'll be able to do the response… it's so complicated."

"Ask Autumn for help. I'm sure she can teach it to you." Holly smiled,

"Alright."

* * *

By now the others were up, and Genki noticed several other packs had joined them over night. Hunt Song and Snow Drift, the territory alphas, walked over to them as they returned followed by the other alphas. Holly still seemed nervous but managed the greeting for the other alphas after watching Genki, lucky for her males always go first.

"We thought it best to have a larger hunting party if we are to kill anything large."

"Very wise of you." Genki bowed his head in respect. "When do you plan on leaving for our destination?"

"After everyone has eaten." the alpha female Snow Drift now stepped forward.

"Can we all agreed to follow each others lead and coordinate? Or do we need a temporary supreme alpha?" everyone looked at each other. Holly was once again confused but decided not to say anything, not wishing to become embarrassed again.

"I say we hold an ordeal and decide that way." said a very vibrant male named Raw Bones, "I will not follow anyone weaker than I." Genki sighed, some how he knew someone would be like this.

"I don't understand why you are being so obstinate to working with another. Working together with others doesn't make you any weaker then them, nor any stronger. Besides if any of us are equally matched it'll take us all day to do this." the other alphas had to agree on the time constraints. Though they were not sure of Genki's words.

"And why should I listen to you pup? You are much younger than I and I doubt you are anywhere near my level of power. Furthermore…"

"Furthermore nothing!" came a boom, "quit your barking pup." a very large brown and black elder walked up. "You are nothing but a bug waiting to be squashed, full of fervor of the next meal you get and unaware you are about to be devoured." the elder had made the alpha cringe at his words, it was obvious the elder knew him and could take over his pack if he wanted. The elder looked Genki and his mate over making Holly feel self-conscious for a moment. He then met Genki's eyes and studied him. "How much do you know of these creatures young alpha?"

"I know they were revived from the dead and should not be here. That each has its own separate name and strengths. I know the predators' weaknesses and which are dangerous and how they are so. I know they will over take even the stronger packs if they have enough numbers. This is why I came to stop them." the elder looked around at the other alphas a moment, "And you wish to work together in peace rather than to fight for rank?"

"I'd prefer to save the time by doing so yes. There are more dangerous creatures that could be brought back then those we have seen." this news caused the other alphas to whisper along with the pack members who were listening. The elder waited then smiled a wolf's grin.

"You are supreme alpha. You have the most knowledge of these creatures and that is worth more than strength." the elder looked at the others alphas "any of you wish to challenge an elders decision?" the alphas shook their heads, even the male who had caused problems agreed to it. "Very well, we will follow you young alpha, lead us well. Any who disrespect you will deal with me." the elder left leaving the others to watch him go. The others looked at him expectantly now.

"Well after we are all fed, lets find the building you told me of Hunt Song." the male nodded,

"As you wish. I hope you indeed lead us well." Genki just nodded and the group dispersed. Holly was slightly shaken by the whole mess and Genki had to nuzzle her to get her clam again. With that done he walked over the talk to his own pack and the monsters while Holly lay down to relax a little.

* * *

One of the newly arrived alpha females wondered over to her position. She stayed at a distance till Holly looked her way. Holly showed curiosity, which told the other alpha she could approach. She sat down near by with a sigh,

"Sorry about my alpha male insulting your male. He gets out of hand."

"Its alright, I'm sure conflicts come up a lot when packs converge."

"Yes, but he makes everything worse. You seemed to have a brave mate, he didn't even flinch when elder Bear Fur yelled." Holly giggled,

"Yes he has always been that way, even when he was young. Running off and getting into trouble." the female yipped her amusment,

"I am Rain Singer."

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Holly." the female tilted her head in confusion. "I was human, only recently became a wolf. Genki has been helping me though the whole thing."

"So he chose you as a human?"

"Yes, his pack seemed… upset with him at first."

"No doubt they were, most of the Garou in this area dislike humans."

"Why?"

"Oh you must be from the north. Well there is a group of humans hunting us down here. They kill our pups first and anyone else they can get too." Holly found herself growling to her own surprise.

"That awful… I can see why you would hate humans then. My village is being protected by Genki's pack. We left the younger members in their care."

"Perhaps my pack should visit some time… well if my male will behave… Raw Bones tends to be very… particular about traveling." she smiled to Holly then asked, "What is your males wolf name?"

"I'm not sure… he has never said it. No one in the pack calls him by it either."

"Odd… we all have both a human and wolf name. You will gain yours later… once you earn it." Holly nodded,

"I was told that once when trying to name a young pup we took in. his mother was killed by some wild youngsters."

"It was kind of you to adopt him." Holly decided she should speak more with other alphas after seeing how nice this female is. Seeing the two the other alpha females joined the pair, Holly learned the others names as well and once again explained why she had only a simple human name. The others seemed both confused and curious.

* * *

Genki smiled seeing Holly talking with the other alpha females, she seemed relaxed now which was a big relief to him. Hunt Song and one of the alpha males, River Runner, came up to him.

"Seems our females are getting along better then we do."

"I think that is usually the case. " Genki grinned,

"Hung Song tells me your female was a human."

"Yes, she was changed only recently… and more by accident then anything."

"Accident?"

"She was originally Gaian… and attempted to use a seers spell on me. I ended up biting her in the process; I didn't even realize I had done it. The spell made it difficult for me to reason properly."

"All such spells do. I'm surprised you trust her."

"I have no problem trusting her, she couldn't understand my confidence in my faith to the Father. She was seeking understanding… just going about it the wrong way." the other males nodded. He noticed two other males had arrived.

"So you are teaching her our ways? Did she convert?"

"Yes she did convert. I'm slowly teaching her, I'm having an elder of my pack help her with some things. She knows better than I about the best ways of teaching. My mother was a transformed human so I never received all my training."

"Ah, I have heard of this happening many times. You seem very knowledgeable for one so young and untrained."

"Thank you. I do try my best."

"By the way, what is your wolf name?" Genki blinked he hadn't used it in years,

"Light Bringer." the other males gawked at him a moment, "I don't use my wolf name precisely because of that reaction. I am not sure why I was named that by my uncle but I was. At the time I didn't realize part of my family were already Garou, but my mothers side wasn't."

"So it was your father who was a Garou."

"Yes, though I never got too meet him. He died trying to protect mom. He saved her and me while I was still in her by changing her. We both would have died otherwise." the others males nodded fully understanding the young males strange circumstance now.

"We will use your wolf name, as it is proper." Genki nodded and sighed hoping he wouldn't have any trouble. River Runner walked over to get his female.

"Moon Dancer come, we must prepare. Leave Light Bringer's mate to him." Moon Dancer gave a lopsided grin and joined her male. The other females gave Genki a strange look,

"Well you know your mates name now Holly." Rain Singer grinned, she and other females rejoined their males now. Holly rose and went to Genki,

"Light Bringer?"

"It's my wolf name. I don't use it often… I tend to get stared at for it."

"Genki… when will I get my wolf name?" He tilted his head.

"You will get yours soon enough, the name usually comes from an attribute you have or something you have done."

"Will you give me the name?"

"I can or one of the elders can." she nodded then followed him over to eat with the others. Now that the hunters had returned they could all eat their fill. They would need it for what might lie ahead.

* * *

When all had finished eating they gather round. Genki nodded to Hunt Song who led the way to where the building he had mentioned was located. The packs seemed to behave despite the odd situation at hand of having over 200 wolves in the same area. The monsters all felt a little odd being around so many wolves, though the tiger brothers adjusted to it fairly quickly. It didn't take long to arrive; Genki noticed the massive building had only one entrance, and equally massive door. He saw a few plant eaters near by but these were duckbills and would not pose a threat. Glancing around Genki found some massive legs, smiling he looked up to see the long necks grazing. These huge creatures would also not be a threat, but unlike the duckbills they would not run either. Something caught his eye though and he looked over to see a herd of three horns grazing. Though plant eaters they could be a problem if they decided the large number of wolves were a threat. Making sure they were the last ones in the area Genki glanced back at the alphas.

"Those three horns could be a problem but only if they see us as a threat to the herd, they do have young with them. The duckbills will probably run, and the long necks will probably ignore us." the alphas nodded, "we should move at a slow lope that way if the three horns noticed us and attack we can scatter." everyone nodded and the word was passed mind to mind, a technique only werewolves have. Holly was greatly confused by this, as she was unaware of such a thing till now. Though the others knew of her confusion they ignored is.

* * *

Genki headed out first setting the pace, the duckbills noticed them first their leader calling alarm and the herd moving away. Genki keep the hunters moving towards the building. Genki glanced over to see a triceratops bull running full out towards them. Genki called alarm the wolves scattered confusing the bull. Genki stared him down; he decided to try something he hadn't though to do yet. He yelled '_stop we are not your enemy!_' with his telepathic ability. To the amazement of all the wolves and the monsters the bull stopped right in front of Genki. Genki stood his ground but tried to posture only defensively.

_'You are not plant eaters, why should I stop?_' the large bull asked, he lower his head showing he could kill Genki if he desired, the pawed the ground aggressively.

_'We have no interest in you. We are not the hunters that hunt you. But in that building they are making such hunts, letting them breed and grow strong. We wish to stop them, they are the real threat.'_ the bull nodded,

_'They are indeed a threat, but why should I trust a meat eater?'_

_'Because we have a common enemy, besides you are too big for us to want to hunt. We prefer to hunt the dumb grazers. I'm sure you have seen them, those that can not mind speak.' _

_'Indeed I have…'_ by now the alpha male parasaurolophus and brachiosaur had over heard them and decided to walk over. Genki and the three horn looked up at the big long neck as he spoke.

_'We should not assume all meat eaters are a problem. Do you fight with the little snipers? They eat meat yet we get along with out a problem.'_

_'Little snipers?'_ Genki asked confused, the brachiosaur gave him a mental image of a small meat eater the size of a chicken. Genki nodded, _'thank you.'_

'No of course not…' The bull couldn't make up his mind about Genki though.

_'If this one speaks the truth, then I for one want to stop the sharp teeth. I do not like being chased by them any more then you do tri horn.'_ the duckbill said with some fervor. _'I'm not as good with destroying things as they are but I will help.'_ he nudged Genki gently. Genki smiled,

_'I appreciate that. Thank you.'_

_'You may call me Wind Caller'_ Genki nodded, the long neck dropped his head down so Genki could see him easier.

_'I am Tree Thunder, I will also aid you.' _

_'Thank you both, I am Light Bringer._' Finally the bull bellowed,

_'Very well Light Bringer, my herd shall aid you. I am Stone Smasher.'_

_'Thank you._' Genki bowed his head in respect; the bull returned the favor. Bear Fur had been watching and was greatly impressed with the young alpha. Genki turned his attention back to the building hearing the door open. To his surprise a baryonyx emerged. The bull bellowed, and the duckbill went back to his heard. The brachiosaur stayed with Genki and the packs though.

_'It seems they know you are after them Light Bringer, lets hope you are as good at fighting as you are persuading._'

_'We are Tree Thunder.'_

_'Lets see it then'_ Stone Smasher bated, Genki nodded to the pack and coordinated the best hunters, the pack spread out confusing the larger hunter. Holly ran next to Genki following him closely. When they were set the bounded in an out of the creature's legs biting and tearing at the softer flesh at the back of his legs. The baryonyx roared and tried to bite them but was far too slow to be of use. The wolves moved out of the way just in time for Stone Smasher to slam into the huge hunter. His horns easily piercing right through the hunters hide. He pulled back but was bitten by the spinosaurus. Genki then raced up Stone Smasher's tail and lunged for the predator's eyes. The hunter roared and released Stone Smasher. With the tri horn out of the way the brachiosaur slammed his huge tail into the hunter. Now the wolves finished the job on his legs; Genki panted as he saw the hunter's breathing stop, the internal damage and the massive bleeding finally killing him. The tri horn bull walked over, he didn't seem to be hurt badly at all.

_'Thank you Light Bringer._' Genki smiled to the big bull.

* * *

He glanced over at the building noticing that the door was closed again. The large misfit group of herbivore dinosaurs and wolves made their way over to the doors. Genki studied the doors a moment, finding a keypad off to the side.

"Hey Tiger come here." Tiger and his brother wondered over, "think you can hit that with your lightning, a really large jolt should get these doors open." Tiger smirked,

"Of course. Ready brother?"

"Yes." the tigers leap back and Genki got out of the way.

"Lightning!" the cried in unison, their attack hitting the mark. After about twenty seconds the doors opened. Everyone turned their attention back to the doors making sure they wouldn't be over whelmed by hunters. Cautiously Genki and the wolves made their way in, checking for any trouble. The monsters followed close behind leaving the large members of this huge party at the rear. The group came a crossed many younger hunters, each were dispatched easily enough. Some were very dangerous because of their size, but being young they were not too hard to deal with.

"Granity, see if you can find the control room please." she flew off to do so, after the group had wondered around for about five minutes, she returned to guide them.

* * *

Once at the control room Genki found their real quarry riding a huge spinosaurus.

"Ah so the unwanted guests have finally arrived. What do you think of my creation?"

"I think you need to stop, you are putting many packs and villages in danger. Even these plant eaters agree that creating so many predators is a problem for everyone."

"Aw but I thought you'd enjoy seeing them alive once again."

"Some things a best left alone." Genki growled his huge pack ready for a fight, Stone Smasher and Tree Thunder coming up beside him. With a flick of his whip the giant carnivore was in motion. Genki and Holly dashed through his legs aiming to bite his tendons. The pack worked together with the large herbivores hoping to giant the upper hand on the giant carnivore. Holly was too in experienced though, she got to close and the spinosaurus got her with the sharp talons on his forearm. Holly slammed into the floor and skidded to a halt, she didn't even try to rise. Genki roared now furious with the creature. Glowing a faint pink color he charged forward, the monsters unleashing their powered up attacks also glowing a faint pink. Genki jumped onto the massive head of the beast, he then slashed at its eyes blinding it. The creature roared with pain and stumbled. Genki then jumped back to where its rider was. The man raised a cross bow and fired, Genki was hid in his shoulder but it didn't stop him, the next bolt hit him the abdomen, then the leg. With a roar of pain Genki latched his teeth onto the man's neck and bit down as hard as he could, his teeth easily shearing right through the soft flesh of the man's throat. A load crack filled the air as the man's neck was snapped and he died soon after. With that finished Genki threw is body to the ground. He grabbed the strange reins and made the giant predator slam into the wall; a couple of pipes broke in the process causing steam to burn the creature's soft belly. Then it was over with one strike from Stone Smasher. Genki landed on the ground panting, he then raced to Holly's side. She lay motionless on the floor… all Genki could think of was how foolish he had been to bring her to this place.

_

* * *

_

ANN: yep a cliffhanger. Yes I am evil, I will have the next chapter up soon though, promise. Hope you are enjoying it so far.


	17. Holly Gets Her Name!

_AAN: Yep time to see what happens after that cliff hanger._

**Holly Gets Her Name! **

Genki arrived at Holly's side, finding her lying in a pool of blood. The monsters arrived as well; they all felt a lump in their throat thinking Holly might be dead. Genki could tell by the amount that Holly wasn't dead yet from blood loss. He leaned down and pressed his ear to her chest, then pulled back and smiled. Star Thunder and Autumn Harvest came to their aid, both taking up positions around Holly; all three placed their hands on Holly and began to pray. Soon the other alphas and elders joined them. Everyone glowed a faint bluish color; it spread from Genki to the others then engulfed Holly. After a few minutes Holly rose shakily, her wounds tender but closed. She seemed disoriented and weak but she would pull through. Genki and Star Thunder held her up between them, until Golem came over and lifted her up; he would carry her for a while. Genki nodded to his big friend then led a small group off to search the place. Any equipment for making dinosaurs was destroyed along with all the eggs. Their dinosaur friends had left, returning to their herds outside. Once Genki had completed his task he took the journal the man had been keeping and headed out side. The packs following him, he glanced around at the herds with a sigh. * _I guess since they are alive and intelligent we have no right to kill them. Not after the help they provided. Lets leave them be, they will be of no threat to humans anyway. The carnivores are a different story. Can they mind speak?_ * Genki led his packs away leaving the herds to do whatever they wished.

* * *

Once back where they had rested the prior night Genki took care of Holly. The various alphas returned to leading their packs. They settled down for the night, planning on leaving for their own territories in the morning. For now the wounded would be tended. Genki lay next to the slumbering Holly, she had been asleep most of the way back and hadn't woken up since. Genki found this normal as wolves tended to sleep more when injured. Genki knew it was possible that Holly would bare some scars from these injuries, though he wasn't sure of the extent. *_It seems she is destined to bare marks on her body… I'm unsure as to why this is. What is the purpose lord? Is it a testimony?_ * Genki was confused by the whole mess. He knew before his pack left he still had the task of helping with the human hunters * _how will Holly take it though? Will she let me deal with them even though I may have to kill them?_ * He sighed heavily not knowing the answer. Deciding to take his mind of such thoughts he pulled the journal out he had snatched. As he read he began to understand the man's reasoning. He indeed assumed the dinosaurs were like the monsters, he had assumed they were very intelligent and would be able to speak as the monsters do. He could see the man's frustration of his failure in his writing. He was upset with himself thinking he had caused this mess by screwing up the revival process. It wasn't till late that he realized it was the creatures themselves that could not speak. He seemed to treat them as slaves after that, creating them for his own pleasure. He created both carnivores and herbivores equally and hoped they would breed. Though he seemed to be breeding them himself. The more Genki read the more he understood the dinosaurs, they where probably confused and uncertain of this world. He wasn't sure the carnivores could mind speak but he knew the herbivores could and that was reason enough. He would speak with the packs in the morning about leaving the herds alone. They could kill any trouble some predators but they didn't need to kill outright with out a reason. He glanced at his still sleeping mate and smiled, he knew Holly would back his decision at least even if the others didn't. He put the journal away and snuggled up next to her to rest along side her.

* * *

When the sun rose the morning hunters took off to find game. Genki noticed elder Bear Fur conversing with his two pack elders, this made him wonder what was going on. Holly woke next to him, hissing in pain.

"Easy… you're going to be sore for awhile yet. Your wounds still need time to heal." she looked down at her torso noticing all the bandages. Then sighed,

"Genki, what happened? I don't remember anything after I was hit."

"I killed the spinosaurus… and the man behind all this. We destroyed his lab before heading back here."

"The herds?"

"Are safe. I plan to hold a meeting this morning and talk to the packs about leaving the herds alone. Now that we know they are intelligent and can at least mind speak, I don't think we have the right to eliminate them."

"So that was mind speech?"

"Yes, sorry I know I never mentioned it before. But we don't use it as often as out spoken language." she nodded,

"Genki could you get me the book I need to read?" he smiled other and retrieved it. Helping her to sit up he then checked her wounds. Once done, he settled in next to her to rest while she read. Holly indeed found out what a tail chaser was and realized she should have figured it out as it was very close the to old skirt chaser saying humans had. After a little while the elders came over for a visit, Bear Fur smiling to Holly as he glanced at her.

"Its good to see you are up and moving." came his thunderous voice soft and sincere, "the other were worried that you might not make it."

"Thank you for your concern Bear Fur, its greatly appreciated." he nodded, Autumn Harvest then smiled and spoke to them.

"Holly, I think its time you got your wolf name." she looked at the elder now very curious.

"Bear Fur has given us a good name for you actually." Star Thunder gave a lopsided grin. Holly then looked back to Bear Fur.

"What name do you have for me?"

"You earned this name yesterday because of the actions you took and because of your scent."

"My scent?" she blushed under her fur making the elders chuckle. Genki remained silent, just wondering what they had come up with.

"Your wolf name shall be Jasmine Talon." Genki looked at Holly waiting for her reaction.

* _Its true her fur does give off a jasmine scent_ * "Well what do you think Holly?" he prompted her.

"I smell like jasmine?" the elders and Genki chuckled,

"Yes you do actually, it's a very soothing and beautiful scent." she glanced at Genki surprised by this confirmation.

"And talon?"

"Comes from the attack you took yesterday, you will always bare scars from it. They are too large to heal fully. You were very courageous yesterday, and with a bit more training you will make an excellent hunter and alpha for this pack." Bear Fur stared directly into her eyes to make his point. Holly had to force herself to not look away, she new eye contact was very important to wolves.

"Thank you Bear Fur, I accept this name gratefully" she smiled to him.

"I am honored that you like my choice." he came over to nuzzle her affectionately, and then turned to leave.

"Bear Fur, can you call a meeting with the elders and alphas? I'd like to talk with them before everyone leaves."

"Of course young alpha." he then went off to do so.

"Holly, can you manage to walk?"

"I'm not sure." she shakily got to her feet, and then took a couple of painful steps. "I think I can manage if its not too far."

"That's fine, just take your time alright?" she nodded as they walked to where the others were gathering, Genki's elders fell in behind them. Genki noticed Bear Fur had included the monsters in this discussion. He smiled and nodded his approval to the elder, the monsters looking worried by the fact that Holly was up and walking when she should be resting.

* * *

The final four arrivals took this place in the circle, everyone looking to Genki and his mate.

"Thank you all for coming. I wanted to speak with you about the dinosaurs." he glanced around noticing he had their attention, "because we have found out more about them directly I think we can make a pretty fair assessment now. I don't see the herds as a threat, though aggressive when they believe harm may come, they can be reasoned with." he noticed the group nodding in agreement. The monsters knew of the mind speech thanks to Autumn Harvest translating for them. "Because of this I don't think we need to kill them off. But because we don't want too many of them that also means we need the predators intact as well. As I doubt our packs could hunt such large creatures safely. I don't know if the predators can be reasoned with, I would have to guess they can mind speak as well if the plant eaters can. The raptors are very intelligent and seem to be problem solvers. Had I tried to mind speak with them, I'm sure I would have gotten a reaction. If the predators get out of hand and become problematic to our packs, then by all means kill them. If they leave us alone then I don't see a reason for the unnecessary risk of hunting them." the pack elders and leaders conversed a moment then nodded.

"We agree with you and your reasoning." Said another elder, Gray Scar. "Let us only kill when we need. No sense in getting injured with out a reason." Genki smiled, he liked seeing the groups agreeing and working together so well.

"Light Bringer, are you still planning to handle the human hunters?" Came a question from the local female elder, Leaping Night.

"Yes, I am. I would like to rest for a day though, as that battle was difficult on many in my small pack." he saw heads nodding again,

"Very wise young alpha."

"I will track the human hunters tomorrow, whether things go easily or not will be up to them." again he saw agreement though he could sense Holly's discomfort. Even knowing these human were killing children she still had some reservations about killing them. With that he rose, "is there anything else for discussion?" no one else spoke. "Then I must take care of my mate and wounded pack members." many of those present smiled, with that Genki helped Holly to her feet and returned to his pack, the two elders and monsters following.

* * *

The couple sat down one again, enjoying the spot they had chosen by a mighty oak tree. Their two elders joined them along with the monsters. It was obvious a new pack discussion was going to happen.

"Genki, are you really going after those hunters." Tiger asked, uncertain of the real reason behind it.

"Yes Tiger, they are killing pups just for the heck of it. I'm not sure why they hate Garou so much but plan to find out."

"Genki, you'd not going to kill them are you?"

"Holly, you know I will only kill if I have no other choice. I want to reason with them, just as I did the dinosaurs. I don't like to kill with out a reason for doing so, but I can't stand by and let them kill innocent children either." she nodded, and then lay down. "If you need to rest then do so."

"I'll be fine." she rested her head on his lap; he smiled and began stroking her mane.

"Kid this might not turn out well."

"I know Tiger, and I know you are worried. I will do everything I can not to kill them and to keep the group safe." he looked down at Holly, "Holly, if you are still not feeling well tomorrow then I'd like you to stay here. I don't want you to risk reopening your wounds. She stared up at him a moment then sighed.

"I understand, I figured you might ask that of me."

"All the other seriously wounded members will be staying as well. I will probably only take our two elders, Night Singer, and Cloud Berry with me. The others can remain here to tend those who are wounded." the group nodded, it was then Genki noticed Bear Fur approaching, he smiled to the pair,

"I came to say my good byes young alphas. We must return home."

"Thank you Bear Fur, you have been a great help."

"As have you Light Bringer, you are indeed wise and brave for your age. I will come to visit you from time to time."

"I would definitely enjoy that." he then glanced at Holly, who raised her head with a smile,

"Thank you for everything Bear Fur."

"You are very welcome Jasmine Talon. Stay safe."

"I will." she grinned at him as he gave her a lopsided smirk then took his leave.

"Jasmine… Talon?" Hare looked confused, he glanced at Holly for an explanation along with the other monsters.

"Its my wolf name. Apparently my fur smells like jasmine and the talon part came from my injury." the monsters glanced at Genki,

"What? I didn't name her, Bear Fur did."

"Guys its fine I accepted the name. It won't get used much anyway." Suezo shook his head.

"What's this world coming to? Random old wolves name younger people."

"Its traditional actually. Its usually an alpha or an elder that names the new pups or new converts."

"Mocchi thinks its pretty chi!"

"Thank you Mocchi!" she smiled to him, she had always enjoyed his enthusiasm. Soon the others left leaving the pair alone, Genki noticed Holly was somewhat sad and began to nuzzle her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I just miss Rain Paws and Marie…"

"We'll see them soon. Don't worry they are fine, you know that." she nodded,

"Yes I know… it's just hard…" she returned the nuzzling feeling comforted by it now.

"Lets get some rest Holly, today will be a day to recover." she smiled and nodded. The pair spent the rest of the day resting. Though Genki visited his injured pack members, some how it felt strange having the other packs gone. He shrugged it off and concentrated on getting his own pack ready.

* * *

The next morning Genki rose and checked on his pack. He let Holly rest while he did so; he already knew odds were against her coming. _* Not with the injuries she sustained I doubt they healed over night_ * he found most of pack in good shape though he told Lily Fur to remain with the two injured males and one injured female. The others would come with him. He returned to Holly's side to find her awake, she yawn rather loudly then glanced over at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Holly carefully rose; she tested her limits then let Genki inspect her wounds. He was amazed her progress, her wounds weren't as tender as her had expected they would be. _* I wonder if she gained my odd healing ability when I bit her?_ * He couldn't know for sure. "How do they look?"

"Much better, actually you are healing almost as fast as I would."

"Really? Wow…"

"Do you wish to come or to stay here?" she stared at him, she knew she wasn't that good of a hunter. He let her think it over knowing she was unsure of her self.

"I'd like to come… I'm not sure if I'll get in the way though."

"You are never in the way. Just stick close to me and don't do anything rash. These are Garou hunters, I'm sure they will kill you with out hesitation." she nodded.

"I understand Genki. I'll be careful." he nodded,

"Then lets get the pack ready to go, I'd like to get this done so we can return home." she nodded again and followed him to do so, her pack yipping with excitement as seeing her up and around. The monsters could only gawk, Suezo's jaw nearly on the ground.

"But how? She was really hurt yesterday!" hare asked no one in particular.

"Now you know how fast Garou can heal." Autumn Harvest chuckled. "Remain here with the pack this won't take long. Hunting humans is easy as they are very noisy. The hard part will be talking to them." she walked over to join the pack as they made their formation. The local pack watched them as they prepared but said nothing. Soon Genki and Holly lead there handpicked hunting team out for the hunt.

"Good hunting to you Light Bringer and Jasmine Talon." said Snow Drift as she and her mate watched them go.

* * *

It didn't take long Genki to locate the hunters, he found them stalking towards the local packs summer den. At this point it wasn't in use yet but it would be soon. Once he spotted them he circled around behind them with Holly and Star Thunder. The rest spread out in front of them. He wanted them trapped so they would be forced to speak with the Garou instead of run. He noticed their weapons and knew they had some that could hurt or even kill. He used mind speech to coordinate his ambush and warn the others to stay out of range of the weapons.

_'Now let us move in when we are close enough I will tell you to herd them together then we will see if they will speak to us._' Holly still seemed tense but she trusted Genki. _'Now herd them.'_ the wolves did just that charging out they startled the hunters herding them together in the middle of the field. They dodged whatever was shot at them, and after the hunters ran out of ammo Genki rose on his hind legs getting their attention. "I'm sure you don't make a point of talking with your victims but you will be talking with us."

"Why would I talk with a murderous wolf?"

"Because not all wolves are so murderous. If I were I would have killed you out right. Now, tell me why do you hunt the Garou of these lands?"

"Garou?" the men looked at each other, they didn't know the word.

"Werewolves" Genki supplied the explanation, "its our actual species name." the leader of the hunters moved forward.

"We hunt your kind because they take form our village. Several children have gone missing and the parents have been found dead."

"Children? That is odd…"

"Why do you say that wolf?" another of the hunters challenged.

"Garou do not steal human children, it would be difficult to raise them. Most Garou know little about humans, those who were changed might know more but usually don't wish such a life on any other. This pack is acting very odd. However the lands you are on now are of a pack that does not harm humans. We have been to their den; there are no humans present. I would have smelled them if their were. You are making an enemy out of all Garou by hunting like this."

"How can we trust you?"

"I have no interest in lying to you. I bet we are dealing with a Lycan pack. They are wilder then the Garou and usually tend to be… more violent. Why they would take young children I don't know." he glanced at the men, "what gender were the children?"

"What does it matter?" he was stopped by the leader of the hunters,

"They were mostly girls."

"I have a theory as to why they were taken. it is not a pleasant one though."

"Tell us."

"Very well. Lycans have more males then females born, unlike Garou, they seem to have problems breeding. There are various reasons for it but they aren't relevant. I think they were after girls because they need replacements."

"Replacements? You mean for breeding?" Genki nodded solemnly,

"Unfortunately yes. Now I'm not sure what age they were, depending on that we might have some time. The girls would not have to be changed to be used that way. But if we are to save them then you must tell me how long ago it was and what direction they went."

"It was about a week ago. They went south…"

"I'm assuming the killing have been occurring periodically before this then?"

"Yes, at least once a month."

"That sounds normal for Lycans. I will help you find them but you must stop hunting Garou. The pack of these lands is furious that you killed their pups. You are lucky they didn't kill you all or attack the village. And believe me no one will survive but the children if they attack. We Garou have laws against killing children, it doesn't matter what race they are." Genki gave the hunters a moment to talk. Finally they turned back to Genki.

"We will trust you."

"Good, do you have anything with you with the scent of one of the children?" one of the smaller men came forward with a doll. Genki, Star Thunder, and Holly all took a good sniff of it. They began to scent the air for the same scent. Soon Star Thunder growled his excitement. Genki looked over at him then picked up the scent as well. "We have it. Do you wish to come?"

"Yes… if you would let us."

"I will allow it. You may ride on us, we need speed and two legs are not good for that. If any decide to betray this trust though, they will be severely reprimanded."

"No one will betray your trust." Genki nodded and walked to the leader of the hunters.

"You may ride with me then, I am Light Bringer."

"Thank you, I am Fredric." Genki nodded, the other hunters mounting the other pack members leaving Holly as the only one with out a rider. Fredric noticed her wounds and wondered what had happened. He had little time to ask as Genki surged forward leading his pack towards the scent, Star thunder at his left side and Holly at his right.

* * *

Genki kept a pretty fast pace, he then noticed holly slowing, moving beside her he gave her a worried glance.

"Will you be alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Don't worry I will keep up."

"If you need me to slow the pace a little let me know."

"There is no need my alpha." he nodded then moved back into position.

"Is she your mate?" Fredric asked no longer able to stay silent.

"Yes, she is."

"What happened to her."

"A dinosaur. I'm sure you have seen them."

"You mean those new monsters?"

"Yes, they are called dinosaurs. There are more then one of them and this one had large talons, a huge head, a long jaw filled with teeth, and a sail on his back."

"She was attacked?"

"We did the attacking, we stopped the man creating the creatures yesterday. Now no more will be made by him. Though they will still breed on their own I'm sure." Fredric seemed mystified as to how they could kill such a creature. Genki slowed to a halt when he saw some stegosaurs in the way. The alpha of the herd moved to attack until Genki spoke to him.

_'Please we only wish to pass. I have no interest in your herd. Nor is my small pack a threat to you, do you really think such small creatures pose a threat?'_ the stegosaurus looked Genki over a moment then moved closer to speak with him. Holly moved up beside Genki to speak with Fredric as Genki solve the issue with the dinosaur.

"We figured out they can speak but its mind speech only. Don't worry Light Bringer will get them to let us pass. He talked with three other plant eaters yesterday."

"Wow really? They are smart then."

"In their own way."

"What is your name?" she smiled to him,

"Jasmine Talon, though my human name is Holly."

"Human name?" one of the other hunters asked.

"Yes I was human, but I was changed a little while ago."

"You chose this?"

"Sort of, I tried to perform a spell on one of the wolves. It back fired, and being disoriented and in pain from the spell I was bitten. So it was my fault more then anything. It's not as bad as it seems. I still have a human form, as all Garou do. Some use it more then others."

"So they all have a human side? We have never seen this…"

"Most Garou don't tell people about themselves because they tend to be rejected. You wouldn't be able to tell them apart from any other human. Odds are you know a Garou with out realizing it."

"What are these Lycans then?"

"I'm not sure… I am still learning."

"They are a hybrid between humans, Garou, and a Worgen. They have little control over their wolf sides and tend to be violent. Most Garou dislike them." Autumn Harvest spoke now, her voice making the men certain she was an elder. "There are more then one type of werewolf. Each has its own characteristics." Genki finished with his conversation and the dinosaurs moved out of the way. The group continued on their way hoping to reach the children before it was too late.

_

* * *

_

AAN: yes another cliffy of sorts. I hope you enjoyed this so far! I will try to get the next chapter up soon. till then :D


	18. Of Battles and Courting

_AAN: Alright time to save some children!_

**Of Battles and Courting **

Genki kept the pace up, he noticed Holly had recovered while he talked to the stegosaur but he knew she would be feeling it soon. It took several hours to reach their destination; by the time they arrived Holly needed a break. Genki stopped to allow her to rest and drink. He and the others needed some water as well and the humans needed to stretch. Genki lay down next to Holy and nuzzled her in concern,

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"I'll be fine." she returned the nuzzle and shifted to lay her head on his back. He let her rest for a bit then nudged her, the entire time the human hunters paid close attention to the Garou's actions. They noticed when Holly got up that the other Garou came over to give their support. Holly yipped her thanks and gave a tail wag then turned to Genki showing she was ready. He gave a nod and walked towards the humans.

"Jasmine Talon, please hang back during the fight if you can. I know you want to help but…"

"I know, I know, you want me to stay safe cause of my wounds." he nodded his approval, "I will don't worry. I don't want to be even sorer then I am now." Genki let Fredric mount him again and once the others were ready to go the group took off again. When they got close Genki told the humans to stay silent, he mind spoke with his pack. Soon the pack and humans found the Lycans. Genki spotted the children in a make shift cage, he noticed six females and one male. Though confused by the male's presence he would deal with that later. Though scared they seemed unharmed for the moment. One of the Lycans carried another older female back to the cage, she seemed exhausted. He tossed her in and the other children gathered around her. He spoke something the humans didn't recognize, but Autumn Harvest translated it for Genki. ' That'll teach you wench.' was all he said before he went to lay down. Holly noticed the Garou looked much different then the almost hairless Lycans. She wondered why there was such a difference between them but knew now was not the time to ask. Genki gave his instructions and quietly spoke to the humans. Once the humans dismounted he had them wait with Holly and Autumn Harvest. He then coordinated his pack for the up coming attack. The Lycans seemed oblivious to their hunters, most lazing about after a big meal. The pack was only ten members strong so Genki knew they would have it fairly easy. Lycans were notoriously clumsy and these ones seemed young. Once in position Genki gave the signal and the Garou bounded in, the Lycans scrambled to their feet but were not on them very long. Garou were much stronger and larger then the Lycans, giving them the advantage. Genki took on the leader after dispatching his beta. He pinned the leader to the ground and bit his neck, his victim struggling to get Genki off of him. Soon the thrashing stopped as Genki broke his neck and ripped a large hole open. The Lycan bled out, but knowing he wasn't dead Genki ripped his heart out to kill him. Like the beta that had been thrown into the woods, he reverted to his human form. The humans back up on the bluff cringed seeing this. Holly and Autumn Harvest spun around in time to be attacked by the only female of the group. Autumn was knocked out leaving Holly as the sole defended of the humans. The female didn't talk to Holly she just attacked. Holly used every move Genki had taught her to evade the Lycan, and with some regret she gripped the females by the neck and bit down hard. As blood flooded into her mouth she fought the urge to release the female, she knew if she did the female would be in position to kill her. Holly broke her neck as she had seen Genki do. By now Autumn Harvest had awoken, and noticed the female lying there. With a sigh she removed the females heart leaving her to return to her human form, dead. She glanced at the camp and saw the rest of the pack was now dead. Fredric shook as he looked down at the woman's body; it was obvious he knew her by his reaction.

"Like Garou, Lycans have a human form and once killed we return to it. Often times you can not tell us apart from any other human." Holly limped down to see what Genki was doing, she found him breaking the cage open. The kids were terrified but some how Genki had gotten close enough to speak with them.

"Its alright kids, you are safe now. The Lycans can no longer hurt you. We brought some friends from you village, they are up on the bluff." by now the hunters had descended and walked towards the kids. Genki moved out of the way after removing some of their bindings. Two kids bolted towards men they knew sobbing, as they were held close. The others wondered out to walk over to them. Genki noticed the girl from before didn't get up, he and Holly moved in beside her. Genki noticed she was injured but wasn't sure how. He couldn't smell any blood; it was Holly who figured it out.

"She must have internal damage." he looked over at her, Autumn Harvest and Star Thunder joined them. All four placed a paw on her chest and began to pray. Cloud Berry and Night Singer watched, as the humans also did. Soon Genki glowed a faint blue, and then it spread to the rest finally engulfing the girl as it had Holly the day before. When they finished the girl looked up at them groggily, she would be fine with some rest. The group had realized they were not just healing the girl during this though. He noticed Holly seemed very concerned now. * _Why wouldn't she be? She knows all about being force to bare a child._ * Holly managed to get the girl to come out and the wolves gathered round. With only six of them, carrying the five men and eight children would be difficult. Star Thunder volunteered to take three passengers, as did Autumn Harvest, this way Holly only needed to carry one child. Genki took Fredric and the boy; he wasn't surprised that Holly took the older girl. The others split up taking whom they could. Once ready the group took off, this time at an easy lope.

* * *

Genki monitored Holly as they progressed, making sure they stopped to rest anytime he thought she was fatiguing greatly. Holly reopened one of her wounds, making Genki rather nervous. He didn't try to convince her to go without a rider though; instead he cleansed her wound with his tongue sealing it with his healing ability. Once rested the group continued on their way, they brought the humans within a half-mile of their village.

"Here is where we part hunters. I do not wish to alarm your people. Take care of these young ones. And please try to get alone with the local packs from now on, the Garou here will assist you if you are nice to them." the men nodded, they understood much batter after the information they had acquired on the way back.

"Thank you Light Bringer."

"You are welcome" with that Genki and his small band left to return to the rest of their pack and the monsters. The monsters rushed to Holly's side when they returned, Genki could only hang back and smile knowing they were very worried. He then went to report to the local alpha's and elder's his findings and solution, once done he rejoined his mate for the night.

* * *

When morning came the pack said their good byes to the local wolves. The local Garou promising to be nicer to the humans, now that the miss understanding was taken care of. Genki set out at a leisurely pace wanting to make sure holly could keep up. He made her shift to her human form and ride with him later, the shift actually helping her to heal. He waited till the second night before approaching Holly about his courting; she seemed really tied and wanted time to recover and practice with Autumn Harvest. She spent the next two nights with Autumn learning the proper response to Genki's call to her.

* * *

Once settled down for the night on their journey back Genki decided it was time, having given his mate time to practice, he got her attention after they had eaten and cleaned up. Holly understood by his stance what was about to happen, Autumn Harvest also understood and went to watch near by the monsters. Genki called to her in a series of yips and yaps. Holly responded back, making the monsters stop what they were doing to watch. Genki then began his dance with her, doing his movements then letting her respond, at times moving with her. Holly was a little slower then he was but she did her part perfectly. Once they were near the end of their dance the pair howled together. The pack yipped their excitement and then the pair darted off into the open meadow to play, eventually disappearing into the woods. Autumn Harvest chuckled seeing the pair; she loved young love and had remembered it quite well from her youth.

"What on earth was that about?" Hare asked knowing the elder would tell them.

"That was the soul mate dance. Genki gave Holly time to learn it and practice. They will be off playing for a bit and spending some time alone." she grinned, unknown to them Genki had asked the elder to teach Holly the mating or rutting dance and the marriage dance. Holly had been entirely embarrassed by it but when Autumn told her she would need both eventually Holly had accepted it.

"Soul mate dance huh?" Tiger looked over at her thinking, "is there a dance for everything?"

"In courtship yes. Genki will perform the marriage dance later when he feels she is ready. She already knows how to respond, so she won't have any trouble with it."

"Marriage dance?"

"Its like when a human male gets on one knee and proposes. It's a serious commitment. The previous dance was more of display of interest in courting her, made public for the pack to understand. This last one was the, we are a solid couple display. The next will be, the 'I want you with me as my chosen mate' or wife in her case display. By involving the pack he's making a bond between him, Holly, and this pack. Packs act as a big family so making this bond is crucial for Holly's sake."

"Are there mating dances as well?" Granity asked truly curious.

"Yes, but those are private displays. If they do one only they will know about it."

"Then she knows of them?"

"Yes, not only from the book she was given but I told her a bit more about them when she asked some questions."

"Genki wouldn't… do one would he?"

"There are two dances, one is called the mating dance. Basically it's a dance to see if the female a male is courting is willing to bare him pups or not. It does not involve actually rutting. Then second dance is for married couples and it's the actual rutting dance. He won't do the rutting dance till they are married or as we Garou call it 'bound as one'. He might do the other if he thinks she will be alright with it." the others looked at each other, then began to pelt her with more questions. Autumn Harvest answered them; though she omitted anything the couple would not want them to know.

* * *

Genki panted as he lay next to Holly, the pair had been playing for a while and had stopped to take a rest. He wondered if she was a happy as he was, but glancing over at her he knew she indeed was. He nuzzled her showing his great affection for her, after a bit he moved to kiss her. Holly accepted it with out protest; the couple enjoyed their closeness. When they stopped Holly could see a question in her males eyes.

"What is it Genki?"

"Would you let me do the mating dance with you?" Holly had been told the difference between it and the rutting dance, though barren she could still show her interest in having pups. She blushed profusely and nodded. He smiled and nuzzled her again, "Don't get some embarrassed, I'm surprised you didn't suspect I might ask."

"I was wondering… but I never thought you'd do this now…"

"Why?"

"You think I'm ready then? Autumn said you'd wait to be sure…"

"Holly I know you are ready, even though it's a touchy subject, you are ready." she blushed deeply then nodded. Genki rose and Holly got to her feet slowly, he nuzzled her with reassurance then began his dance. He circled her then danced forward and back, he took care with each step. Part of the dance made it seem he was inspecting her body though he wasn't, he already knew she was perfect. Holly's face held a very deep blush under her fur but she held her ground. When he finished his side, Holly hesitated a moment before moving to do her part. Holly hadn't really seen his body other then his torso, so as autumn had recommended she inspected him. Genki was indeed blushing feeling her gaze moving over him. When she finished she took the stance of a female waiting to be mated. Genki did his response dance then approached her; Holly was slightly shaken by this whole thing. When he mounted her and rested his weight on her back gently she shuddered. Genki moved to nuzzle her and speak to her softly. "Its alright, this isn't a rutting dance remember."

"I know it just feels like…"

"I know, just relax ok." after a few minutes he dismounted allowing her to relax. He moved in front of her and brought her into a deep kiss. Holly was instantly aware of her body being pulled and then held against his, she was acutely aware of her breast and belly being crushed against his. She felt anxious and giddy at the same time. When the kiss ended Holly was still floating, unable to think clearly. "Thank you for trusting me." he held her close enjoying her being so close to him. The couple returned a few hours later, conversing with the pack then moving to lie down and rest. Suezo hopped over clearly concerned,

"Holly… he didn't force you to do anything did he?"

"No Suezo." she said, Genki had left briefly to get a drink. "Genki and I just wanted to spend some time together. We haven't had much alone time lately." Suezo nodded then returned to where the others slept. When Genki rejoined her, the pair went to sleep.

* * *

It took a few more days for the group to return home, the villagers had come to greet them along with the pack. Holly's scars visible telling the villagers and the rest of the pack that she had been through a lot along the way. Holly greeted the headman and Genki got his pack settled. Genki joined her walking upright for the first time in weeks.

"Its good to see nothing came attacking in our absence."

"Indeed, the ones you left here weren't much trouble."

"Its great to hear that." he smiled, Star Thunder called to them.

"Light Bringer, Jasmine Talon, we need to hold a meeting with the others who were left behind." Genki and holly looked over at him,

"Alright, we will be there in a minute."

"Light Bringer?" Harvey asked.

"Jasmine Talon?" Larry also asked confused. Holly blushed slightly,

"Those are our wolf names. All Garou have a wolf name and a human name. I earned mine while we were away. I will explain later I promise. For now I want to get them settled so we can relax." the group of villagers looked at each other then nodded. The couple headed off for their meeting.

"Two names huh? That's interesting." Larry commented,

"We will have to wait till they are rested to know more." the headman said then headed back to where he would have been before they came. The wolves were settled easily enough and once that was done Genki and Holly headed back to the house with the monsters. Holly was so grateful for her soft bed now; it felt so great to have it. Genki chuckled at this then nuzzled her. The pair was grateful to be home and have the privacy offered by their closed door. But more so Holly had missed Marie and Rain Paws so much that the children would stay with them that night. Both youngsters were asleep between them.

"Holly, I love you so much."

"I love you too Genki." the couple followed their charges lead and got some rest.

* * *

A few days past and the village elder called a meeting to find out what had happened while they were away. The couple explained the best they could what happened, including details about the dinosaurs and about the hunters they dealt with. After they gave the information to the villagers, they left to spend time alone. The villagers needed to discuss things with out them there. Genki went to work later, and Holly worked with both the pack and cooked dinner. Genki loved eating her cooking again, and it was obvious their two adopted children agreed with him. The monsters hung back letting the couple have time alone and enjoy themselves. Later that week the monsters and villagers meet with them to discuss how to handle the carnivores like Vengeance and the raptors.

"What do you propose Genki?"

"I think we should try to live at piece with them as much as possible. if they are as intelligent as the herbivores then we should be able to talk with them via mind speech. I would prefer to reason things out with them then just kill them off with out reason. But if they will not speak to us then I agree that we must destroy them." the villagers discussed a moment then the headman nodded,

"We agree with you, but you will be responsible for this. If any deaths occur because you don't act, it will be on your head."

"I understand and accept that." the couple finished up their discussion with the village later that night, the monsters adding their input into various subjects.

* * *

When the pair reached their bed they were glad to be alone again. Genki held Holly close, his hand stroking her side making her shiver with delight. He noticed a faint scent of arousal but said nothing about it. He was aware how sensitive she was to his touch, but he was aware that she knew his true intentions. He had shown time and time again that he didn't want to bed her. Holly snuggled closer to him,

"Genki… when will you do the marriage dance with me?"

"Tomorrow if you like, are you eager?"

"Yeah…" she blushed then sighed softly into the kiss he had for her. They made out for a while just enjoying the feelings flowing through them. When they parted Genki smile dot her. "I will do it then. But you need to tell me when you want to do the binding ritual." Genki hoped Autumn Harvest had explained that the binding ritual was like an actual wedding ceremony. Other wise he would have some explain to do yet again. Holly knew what it was to his relief though, between her tutor and the book she had learned everything she needed.

"I will let you know when I am ready. Will you do that and a regular wedding in the village?"

"If you want then I see no problem."

"I'd really like that." he smiled, kissing her cheek softly.

"Then I'll make sure its perfect for you." she blushed profusely again as he chuckled.

"Thank you Genki." he smiled, his hand moving to trace one of the long scars on her torso. Holly shuddered again and shyly looked at him with a blush. He soon stopped and whispered,

"I will do the marriage dance with you tomorrow evening. Be ready for it."

"I will be." he smiled then yawned, sleep getting the better of him. He held her close and drifted off leaving Holly to think over what was to come. * _I really am excited for this, even though I'm not sure when I'll be ready. What I do know is I love being by his side. We should spend some time praying tomorrow. We haven't done so in awhile, at least not together._ * Soon sleep over took her thoughts as well.

* * *

AAN: yep yet another one finished, wanted to cover a lot of the courtship stuff so we can move on. Now that they are home things will get more interesting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Unexpected Guests

_AAN: Holly's excited for her dance with Genki, and a new person comes to live with the village after a long journey._

**Unexpected Guests **

Holly woke feeling desperately excited. Though she didn't understand why she was so excited, she just was. * _Perhaps it's because of how Genki has been acting? Or maybe it's because I want to do the marriage dance with him. I have wanted to marry him for so long. It's like a dream come true to do this._ * She noticed him shift and looked over at him, he was still drowsy but he was awake enough to see she was in deep thought. He yawned then sat up,

"What has you awake so early?"

"Excitement." he chuckled and pulled her to him. Holly fell into his arms with out protest. The couple remained together for a few more moments before they got up. Genki had to work and Holly needed to get breakfast going. Both of them knew it would be a long day.

* * *

Mid day Genki walked out of the building he worked in with his boss. A howl that was close had shattered the birds' songs. Genki interpreted it and found that Bear Fur was coming their way with a passenger. Genki replied, telling him he was welcome in this land. He gave the elder a half hour to reach them, returning to his work in the mean time. The fact that Larry was now selling jewelry in the larger cities as well meant there was more work for Genki. When Genki walked out again he saw Holly standing with their kids and the rest of the pack. The villagers noticed the wolves assembling and joined them, the headman looking over to Genki.

"Bear Fur is coming." he stated as Holly walked up to him.

"Bear Fur? Why is he here?"

"I'm not sure, I know he had a rider though." Holly pondered this a moment, undoubtedly it was a human but who could it be.

"Is this Bear Fur the same elder that gave Holly her wolf name?" the Headman asked.

"Yes, he is an elder like Autumn Harvest and Star Thunder." Bear Fur's call told Genki he was under attack. "Raptors!" Genki cried shifting as he ran, Holly made Feather Foot guard the kids and raced off after him, following suit and shifting. When Bear Fur burst through the brush the girl on his back hanging on for dear life, the raptors were right behind him. Holly was faster then Genki and took down one raptor, taking care to keep clear of its claws. She growled, the females able to fight in her pack coming to her side. The lone raptor wasn't sure it liked those odds. In the mean time Genki had slammed into the other raptor, looking them over he realized it was a male and female. Genki decided now was the time to try his theory out. _'Why are you chasing them?_' receiving no reply he become more aggressive, snapping at the raptor, intimidating the male doing so he tried again. _'Speak or die!_' the raptor regarded him a moment then finally spoke.

_'Why do you care fur ball?'_

_'I care because they are clan. Would you not help those in your own ranks?'_ the raptor cocked his head not sure what to do with the wolves. _'We both hunt in packs; there is no reason for us to fight. There are plenty of herbivores for you to hunt; some who can't even mind speak. Why do you not hunt those?'_ while Genki spoke with the male Holly tried reasoning with the female.

_'Why do you hunt our kind raptor? There are many plant eaters for you. Why do you chose another predator?'_ the female watched Holly carefully, then finally spoke.

_'We hunt what we can get. The plant eaters have left this area, we have nothing.'_

_'Eating predators will make you sick.'_ the female looked at her almost shocked. _'There are plenty grass eaters here, you just don't know how to track them. If we show you will you stop hunting our kind?'_ the female regarded her a moment.

_'Let me confrere with my mate.'_ Holly glanced over at the male, and then nodded.

_'Go to him then, but if this is a trick you will not like how it ends.'_ Holly had learned Genki's tactics when dealing with enemies over the past few weeks. The female slowly walked over to her male. Genki let her rejoin her mate and the two talked amongst themselves. The male and female then looked back at the pair as they and their pack waited.

_'We believe there is a good chance our leader will agree to your terms female. We can not speak for our queen though.'_ Genki nodded his understanding.

_'If you called to her, would she come and speak with us?'_

_'Yes, I believe she would.' _

_'Call to her then, I would like to settle this with her. I grow tired of pointless battles.'_

_'As do we fur ball.'_ the male stated snidely. The male raised his head and made the call, it reminded Genki of a crow or ravens call to some degree. The villagers reeked of fear, Genki instructed some of the younger pack members to retreat and make the villagers leave as well. Feather Foot assuring them that Genki was taking a very well calculated risk. He had translated for the Headman. The raptors watched with curiosity but didn't try to do anything, soon calls echoed in the forest and the rest for the raptor pack burst from the brush. Genki's pack had stopped them in their tracks, the lead female walked out with her mate. Genki could tell them instantly as the other raptors bowed to her. Genki bowed his head in respect and Holly followed his lead. He then spoke to her.

_'Thank you for coming.'_

_'What do you have in mind fur ball?'_ this female was as elegant as the previous, she was curter and seemed impatient.

_'You clan members were hunting ours. They tell us there are no grass eaters, but here are. We can show you where they reside, in exchange I ask that you not hunt our kind any longer.'_

_'I see.'_ the female glanced at the villagers, _'and what of those creatures? Are they your food?'_ Genki cut Holly off before she could insult the female.

_'No, humans are not good for food. My pack shares this land with them. They are also predators, though they are not as fine of hunts they are very creative. I'm sure you can appreciate creativity as I have seen the creative mind your kind possesses, it is very impressive in its own right.'_ the female puffer her chest out a little at the compliment, this was what Genki was counting on. These creatures seemed prideful. _'Will you stop hunting our kind and leave these humans to us?'_

_'If they attack us?'_

_'Then do what you need to protect yourselves. I will warn them to leave you alone as well.'_

_'You wish for a treaty then?'_

_'Yes if you would be so kind.'_

'What is your name fur ball?'

_'I am Light Bringer, and my mate is Jasmine Talon.' _

_'So your female let's you lead?'_

_'We work together; I am just better at talking with other leaders. We are equals as far as power within our clan though._' the female watched him a moment.

_'Very well Light Bringer I agree to your terms. I am called Hajivale, and this is my mate Ngabu.'_ he nodded, and then smiled to her.

_'Then let us show you where the herbivores are hiding.'_ the female nodded. Genki turned to his pack telling some of them to stay behind; he then took his strongest to his side. _'Follow us.'_ Hajivale nodded and followed him and his mate. Genki lead but his pack went to the rear to make sure the raptor pack wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Granity walked over to Bear Fur who was exhausted from his run, the girl he had been carrying lay on the ground, she looked pale. Granity flagged Harvey down and the man came over and checked the girl.

"She's pregnant but… something is wrong."

"We do not have a good doctor near by. The village she comes from threw her out, she was residing with a small pack. They have an elder but she could not help this one. I knew of Autumn Harvest from before, she and Star Thunder are very wise in the art of healing. I brought her in hopes that she could be helped." the doctor nodded as he checked her vitals.

"She's not doing well at all. Those raptors had bad timing."

"Indeed, she was raped by Lycans. No doubt this child is by them. It could kill her if something has gone wrong."

"You are an elder aren't you?" Larry asked,

"Yes, but I deal in mostly combat. I am not gifted with healing."

"Lycans are… werewolves of a different type correct?"

"Yes, there are known as lesser wolves because they lack the size and power we have." the villagers looked surprised by the news, Genki and Holly had mentioned the Lycans but not much about them. Harvey got Bear fur to move the girl to the packs den site, the younger members pulling out some animal skins for her to rest on. Harvey monitored her health while the awaited the packs return. Bear Fur spoke briefly with various villagers to learn more about the village this pack called home.

* * *

Genki reappeared with the pack a short time later; he seemed to be in deep thought but pushed that aside when he was the girl. Autumn Harvest and Star Thunder ran ahead of him to tend to the girl, both of them somewhat upset at themselves for leaving her in this condition.

"This is bad…." Star Thunder stated, Holly glancing over at him.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Her body is rejecting the pregnancy but because it's a Lycans young she can't just have a miscarriage as would happen with humans. The Lycans self preservation ability is blocking it…. we have to get her body to accept the pregnancy or she will die." Holly looked somewhat distressed by this news.

"How do we do that elder?" Genki asked,

"There are a few ways, none have been used on humans before." Autumn harvest answered the young alpha. "We can try them, I need to get some herbs perhaps Athena will assist me," she walked over to the bluff where the old woman watched to have a discussion with her.

"Star Thunder… can we save her and the child? Or will we have to kill the child o save her?"

"As it is our law to not hurt young, we will try to save them both Holly." he placed his large paw on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I know you are sensitive when it comes to young ones, I would not upset you willfully." she nodded, Genki moved to nuzzle her briefly making Holly wonder how he felt about this. Autumn returned with what she needed a short time later, she had located some of the herbs on her own and the remainder she received from Athena. Not she made a potion of some sort in a small kettle over a fire.

"I can't be sure this will work, but it's the most reliable method we have." the alphas nodded; Bear Fur just watched learning what he could from the other elders. Once the potion was finished she brought it over, cooling it first so as to not harm the girl. Bear Fur lifted the girl up to get her into a sitting position. The girl smiled weakly at him then looked to the other wolf before her, she knew this wolf as well. Genki could sense the smell of recognition and comfort in her sweat. He was glad the girl wasn't scared of them, but then they looked nothing like the Lycans. Autumn offered the cup to the girl; she took it. "Drink as much as you can, I know it tastes horrible but it will help." the girl did so making a face at the smell and taste of the vile liquid. She finished the cup of medicine the saw the elder wolf come to her side, placing an ear to her chest she listened to the girl's heart. The girl blushed despite this elder being a female. Though her heart rate was elevated it was strong, and her breathing was fine. "You seem to be fine other then the rejection of your child so this should help. Rest for today, tomorrow I will get you up and moving." the girl nodded, she understood that wolves used exercises to aid in healing. "What's your name child?"

"Ashlee." the elder nodded,

"Very well the Ashlee, you will be staying with us for awhile. I don't consider it wise to have you leave till after you give birth." the girl seemed to have mixed emotions about giving birth to this child but nodded her understanding nonetheless. Holly walked over to the young woman with a smile, she wasn't sure of the girl's feelings about her child but she knew she was lonely.

"I'm not sure how you feel about being here Ashlee but you are welcome to stay with us." the girl smiled at her tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if you choose you can remain here in this village. They will not judge you the way your own village did." Holly saw tears flowing form her eyes now and brought the girl into a much-needed hug. The girl cried it all out as Holly comforted her. Genki smiled as he watched thinking about the circumstances that brought this about. * _Perhaps it's a good thing that Holly is barren, I doubt she would be so receptive to other children if she wasn't. Maybe the Father had a reason for all this after all._ * He smiled again, _* I wish we could see the whole picture some times._ * After all of this Genki was ready for some relaxation, he looked up to see the raptors coming back. They were no longer a threat even if the villagers seemed on edge. The raptors lay down in the field to nap, some of them watching the villagers as they showed curiosity about these creative creatures. Genki walked up to talk with the villagers and inform them of the raptors curiosity so they didn't fear them so much. Genki returned to work as Holly escorted the girl back to the house. Genki's stuff would be moved into Holly's room and his room given to the girl. Genki stayed with Holly most of the time anyway so there was no reason for him having a separate room.

* * *

By the time Genki returned from work the pack had set up the feast for after his marriage dance. The raptors had watched with great interest, as a gesture of good faith Genki walked over to Hajivale to invite her pack to join their feast.

The lead female rose to greet him, he bowed in respect.

_'I am performing a marriage dance with my mate tonight. Its always followed by a feast. I invite you and your pack to participate in the feast and witness this if you like._'

_'Are you not already mates?_' she cocked her head in confusion.

_'We are but she is new to this pack. This is more of a bonding event for the pack. Only after this is completed may I due the marriage ritual with her to compete our bond. My female is still getting used to everything though so it may be awhile before she allows our binding to take place.'_

_'I do not understand.'_

_'Perhaps this will help.'_ Genki concentrated and changed his form back to that of a human startling the raptors. Only after he returned to his wolf form did they question him.

_'What was that?'_

_'We are werewolves; as such we can change from a human form to this one. Holly, Jasmine Talon, was completely human like those of this village. She was changed into a Garou or werewolf later. As such she is learning our ways a little at a time. Though we are mates I needed to show her how courting takes place.'_ the female then nodded to him, having learned it form his clan.

_'I understand, you want her to be able to teach the young how to court.'_

_'Yes. I'm moving slow so she has time to learn everything properly.'_

_'You are tricksters.'_ Ngabu stated,

_'I suppose we are in some ways. The humans thought as much at first. They have relaxed now.'_

_'We will witness this marriage dance.'_ Hajivale stated making Genki smile.

_'Thank you, it's an honor that you are interested._' he bowed again and took his leave. The female raptor obviously respected him. Genki entered the house and found Holly in deep conversation with Granity, Autumn Harvest, and Ashlee. He smiled to the girls; he knew Larry would invite the villagers to the marriage dance if they wished to see it. Holly didn't realize she would be performing for so many spectators and he was sure she would be very nervous.

* * *

Genki waited till after dinner to pull Holly out to the den for the ceremony. Holly noticed the villager and raptors watching. She blushed under her fur and grew nervous. He came over to nuzzle her as the pack settled down. Ashlee had decided to watch, as she was interested in the Garou. Once everyone was settled Genki spoke to his chosen mate.

"Its alright, just pretend they aren't there. Focus on me." she nodded,

"Alright I will try." he smiled and pulled back. He circled her, prancing as he did. Holly stood her ground as his part of the dance began. She watched him intently as he pranced, darting forwards and back, sometimes jumping and even flipping in the air to show off his prowess to her. Soon it was her turn, her own body lurching forward with grace Genki couldn't match. She jumped over him showing her own skills and even back flipped once to show she could do flips as well as he could. Her gate was more of a canter then a prance and she danced forward and back but went side to side as well. Once her response was done the couple danced together, jumping over each other, doing a form of line dance complete with a grape vine like move. Soon the couple grappled in a play fight move, and then turning the grappling into an elegant dance with them standing upright, it was almost a waltz of sorts. When they finished they howled together, their voices rising and falling in complete harmony. With their courtship complete the pack eagerly brushed up against them in joy and affection. Then the group settled for the feast, the raptors and villagers coming to join the pack and monsters. The pack, raptors, monsters, and villagers mingled speaking to each other. Larry even got brave enough to speak with Hajivale and Ngabu, using Star Thunder as a translator. The raptors seemed to enjoy the conversation, as much as the humans; each learning from the other, now that each knew the other was not a threat. Ashlee had to admit she would never have dreamed Garou were so complex or that they could make friends with the dinosaurs.

* * *

When the feast was over, all those attending went to their respective resting places. The raptors had made the village part of their domain and would indeed protect it as long as the villagers didn't cause them harm. In fact the raptors trusted Genki's pack with their young due to the nature of Genki and Holly's report with them. Genki realized now that if any other dinosaurs attacked, the raptors would be the first line of defense against them. Genki retired to his room with Holly, he knew she had a lot on her mind but wouldn't say it till they were alone.

"What is it Holly?"

"Genki… Ashlee isn't sure she wants to raise her child. She knows she must give birth but…"

"I had a feeling about that. Being forced to bare a child is never easy and a lot of mothers can't love the child under such circumstances." Holly looked at him, a strange look passing through her eyes.

"If she refuses the child… can we…"

"If you want that child, and she doesn't want it then by all means adopt her child. But I would encourage her to keep it if at all possible. Her breast milk would be best for it."

"I know… I just…" his hand moved to her womb making her gasp. She felt a dull ache there and knew he had sensed her emotions.

"I know you want a child badly. You will have one Holly. There is a reason for everything."

"I know. I understand that Genki, and you are right."

"Think of it this way. The Father has been preparing you to love a child and cherish that child because of what you have gone through. There are a lot of women who take their fertility for granted. I know you will never do so, and any child has become precious to you now. This alone has made a difference in some lives of young ones." Holly nodded she knew he was right. Despite the pain she endured she had helped some children, this might not have happened if she had not been barren.

"Thank you Genki." he held her close whispering,

"Lets pray together." he felt her nod and released her. The couple got up and knelled together on the floor to pray. Neither knew how much time past but they prayed without ceasing for some time. Only when they felt a release of the burden to pray did they return to bed to sleep. Both knew the next few weeks would be very difficult on their new arrival.

* * *

_AAN: yep took longer to do this one… not sure why. Hopefully next chapter will go better. _


	20. Rituals & Births

_AAN: time for a marriage and a birth, but will Holly raise the Lycan or will the Lycans mother?_

**Rituals and Births **

Holly woke early hearing their guest cry out, it was before dawn and she knew Genki was sound asleep. Rising she made her way to Ashlee's room. She found the girl in tears, unable to rest due to her nightmares. Holly walked over to her with a sigh; she knew this would not be easy. Sitting down and pulled the girl into her arms. Ashlee welcomed the embrace without question, needing to be held for a while.

"It's alright, just let it out." Holly whispered to her, she found it interesting that the girl didn't think anything of that fact that Holly was in her human form now. The girl seemed to have adjusted to the Garou fairly quickly. * _Probably because they were kind to her when her village wasn't. What is wrong with those villagers!_ * Even though she didn't have many friends in her village there were some who cared, they would have never abandoned her. Holly continued to comfort the poor girl knowing it would be a while before her nightmares stopped. Once Ashlee had calmed down enough to talk Holly smiled to her,

"You alright now?"

"Yeah… thank you…"

"Your welcome. Do you want to talk about it?" Ashlee eyed her a moment before speaking.

"I was having a nightmare… about my rape… the Lycans hurt me the most… probably because I was older. They said something about my being a strong breeder… I didn't realize what they had in mind till they started raping me. I can still feel their touch." she shivered in discomfort, Holly pulled her close again comforting her.

"I know it's horrible. I was raped and beaten once myself."

"You were?"

"Yes… it will take awhile to heal from this but you will in time." the girl nodded then asked,

"Did he force a child on you?"

"He did… but he killed it. He put a knife through my womb…. I can no longer bare children." the girl seemed shocked, she stayed silent. "Its alright. I came to terms with that. Genki has helped me immensely with that actually."

"You trust him?"

"Yes, he would never hurt anyone like that." Holly continued to hold her then after awhile she decided to state something the girl would need to know. "In time, when you are ready, you should find a guy you can trust too. If you can do that then you will heal much faster."

"I'm not sure I can…"

"You will in time. As you heal it'll become easier. After all it was a Lycan who hurt you, not a human or Garou."

"That's true…" after holding her a little longer Holly pulled back to give her some space and see if she would be alright now. She brushed the hair out of the girl's eyes then smiled to her.

"You look tired, why don't you try to get some rest. If you need me just call all right?" the girl nodded and lay back down. Holly quietly made her way back to bed, she found Genki still resting. He noticed her leave but didn't find it important enough to wake up fully. Holly snuggled into bed with him and went back to sleep.

* * *

When morning came Holly found herself in Genki's arms again. He was already awake but hadn't bothered waking her up. She smiled to him then moved to kiss him gently. After they parted Genki was the first to speak.

"So what was the commotion about early this morning."

"Ashlee was having a nightmare… reliving her rape…." Genki nuzzled his mate knowing she felt for the girl.

"I'm sure it'll take time for her to heal…"

"Yeah it will. It would have helped if the villagers had been nice to her in her own village though."

"Yes… but we can do nothing about that now."

"That's true…." she looked into his eyes, "all we can do is support her and try to help her through it now…"

"Holly she can remain here as long as she wants, you know I want to help as well." Holly smiled and nuzzled into him.

"Yes I know… I just sometimes forget how supportive you are and how easily you understand my feelings." he just chuckled. "We should get breakfast going. After that we can spend some time in prayer." He raised a brow but then smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan. I would enjoy praying along side you before work." Holly gave him a gentle kiss and rose to change. Genki gave her the privacy she needed and changed in the bathroom.

* * *

After breakfast the pair went off to pray, Granity accompanied them unsure of what to make of their version of praying but wanting to learn. After they finished Genki headed off to work while Holly went to check on Ashlee and talk with Granity. Autumn Harvest dropped by with another dose of medicine; though reluctant the girl accepted it. Autumn noticed how the girl was reacting and knew she would not what to mother the child but she also knew Holly would step in if needed. Right now Autumn would focus on saving the pair rather then whether the mother wanted the child or not. Autumn calculated that she was about three weeks pregnant now, which meant she had a little over a month to go before the birth. Holly had found it surprising when she heard of this until Autumn had explained things to her. * _I never realized werewolves were born faster then normal children or that a Lycan could force a human to give birth in the same amount of time._ * Holly subconsciously touched her barren womb as she thought about the upcoming birth. She felt a pang of longing and desire in her heart that had yet to be fulfilled but she soon pushed those feeling away. She began to focus on other things; tonight was her night to lead the hunt. She knew she was improving but still needed to work on her skills. She blushed realizing Genki would be speaking to the villages about their upcoming marriage today before he returned home. She knew that he planned to let her have a normal human marriage and a wolf marriage. He told her knowing both was for the best and Holly had agreed with him. After all she planned to teach Marie the human way but Rain Paws the wolf. She understood because of the children she had adopted that Genki wanted her to be prepared. She sighed and walked to the den wanting to speak with Bear Fur about learning some fighting techniques. She was sure he would oblige her and help her learn.

* * *

When Genki walked out of the meeting in the small village hall he found Holly training with Bear Fur. Larry found it interesting and asked for clarification on a few things. Genki answered his questions as his eyes gazed over his pack. He noticed that Rain Paws was playing with the other pups and Marie had joined them along with the village children. Some of the young baby sitters were near by watching over them. He saw Autumn Harvest sat with Ashlee letting the girl rest against her as she napped. He had been told this would be a trying and tiring time for the girl, he knew that was correct by how she was acting lately. With a sigh Genki proceeded to follow Larry back to the shop, he still had work to do and he knew he could speak to Holly later during the hunts preparations.

* * *

As the weeks pass Holly noticed a significant change in Ashlee, not just the fact that she had a baby bulge but she was irritable and seemed to tire out easily. Her body was still rejecting the child so she had to stay on the medicine but Autumn assured both the girl and Holly that the medicine would keep both the baby and Ashlee alive. Ashlee seemed less enthused then Holly but then she seemed to hate her unborn child. Holly understood her feelings but knew hate wasn't something the girl should have in her heart. Holly approached her later that night hoping to convince her to let go of the hate in her heart.

"Ashlee how are you feeling?"

"Fine… just a little tired." the girl could tell Holly had something on her mind.

"Ashlee… do you hate your child?" the teen stared at her unsure of how to answer at first.

"Yeah a bit…" her eyes showed mixed feelings about the subject.

"I know you still feel pain from what they did to you, and you don't want his child because of how it was created, but that isn't a reason to harbor hate in your heart." she paused a moment before continuing. "Moo fed on hatred and loved it when people held onto hate within their hearts. The others and I figured that out, and we also learned that hate can't co-exist with love and understanding." she waited again, this time placing her hand on the teens shoulder, "I know its hard and you don't like what's happening but let go of the hate. Even if you decide not to keep the child and raise it you shouldn't hate it. This child hasn't really hurt you; remember you body has tried to kill it and its just trying to live, just like you." she let Ashlee think about it knowing this was a hard decision for the girl. She seemed upset now but had let Holly finish, not interrupting her in anyway. It was surprising to hear about Moo, she hadn't heard anything about him in so long not since she was young and got told stories about him. She could hardly believe that Holly was one of the courageous seven but in a way it made sense to the girl. Holly seemed very different even with out being a Garou. Learning what gave Moo power was even more startling but she wasn't sure she could love the child. But then Holly had only asked her to let go of the hate not to love the child. It was true this child hadn't tried to hurt her and her body was trying to kill it.

"I will try."

"That's all I ask." Ashlee nodded and gave Holly a weary smile. She was exhausted from her day even though she hadn't done much. She would be glad when she finally gave birth so she could get her health back. Even though she knew the child would need her milk for a little while she doubted she would want to keep the child. Holly thought differently though, she figured the girl would bond with her child in time and she would get over the negative feelings towards it. Holly embraced the girl then smiled to her, "get some rest." the girl nodded and left to do so. Genki noticed immediately that holly was slightly upset when she lay down next to him that night. He knew the reason but couldn't think of anything to say that would put her at ease. Instead he just held her close and nuzzled her whispering some simple words of encouragement, "it'll be alright Holly." Holly nodded but the tears still fell, a tribute to how upset she was. Genki continued to hold her and nuzzle her hoping whatever she was feeling would pass. He knew that unless Ashlee accepted the child or Holly adopted it, Holly would remain upset with how things were going.

* * *

A week later Genki took a couple of days off work, he knew Holly wouldn't want him working when they were to be married. Genki set up a semi traditional marriage for the village though he changed a few things; he allowed the hand fasting to remain for everyone's comfort. He took Holly aside an explained that that was not how a Christian wedding was normally held. With Holly's encouragement he later edit that out as well making it an entirely Christian wedding as Holly wanted it. Once all set and Holly knew what to do they had Star Thunder marry them while he was in his human form. Once that was done the couple went out into the field near the den, shifting they began their wedding ritual. The pack and raptors attended this one along with a few monsters and humans who were curious. Genki and Holly preformed a complex dance together; then rubbed noses after inhaling each other's scent. They then gave each other a piercing in their ear. The earring Genki had chosen for Holly was a traditional style bone earring but it had scrollwork and gold tips with a blue jewel embedded on each end. Holly had chosen a similar style but his held a red jewel instead. The final step before their union song was the blood bind. Several of the monsters and humans alike cringed as Genki sliced his paw a crossed its larger pad, Holly doing the same. They then held hands letting their blood mingled as Bear Fur tied their hands together. They sang their joy for all the wolves in the area to hear and Tiger could tell they greatly enjoyed their union. Once this was done the couple invited the group to a feast in honor of their binding. The tether on their hands removed they washed the blood away and joined the feast. Neither seemed bothered by the wound they had just inflicted on themselves but then Garou could ignore pain to some degree.

* * *

The couple slipped off together later that night needing toe be alone. Genki showed great affection to his bound mate and she enjoyed everything he did. Genki didn't try to do a mating dance with her though, which made Holly wonder what was wrong. Genki noticed her mood change.

"What's wrong love?"

"Why haven't you tried to mate me?" Holly's voice was unreadable.

"Do you want me to? I don't want to cause you pain, you know that." his voice gentle and sincere. Holly now remembered what she had told him before. That just having sex would be painful for her. _* He wasn't going to ask because he didn't want to put me in pain?_ *

"So you weren't going to ask to consummate our marriage?" Genki sighed,

"Not until I was sure you would be out of pain." he nuzzled her, "you know I put your well being over any rules."

"I know but still…."

"Its only a tradition, what matters is in our hearts Holly." He shifted so he could see her face now. He could tell his words meant a lot to her, he smiled to her then leaned in to let their lips meet. Holly eagerly accepted the kiss wanting to bond with him. The couple made out for several minutes before they parted for air. Genki saw a new and intriguing look in Holly's eyes. Holly rose and started her part of the rutting dance, Genki stood their gawking a moment before he smiled in understanding and began to perform his part. Genki made sure to watch her closely to be sure she really understood what she was doing but part of his mind scolded him for thinking she was ignorant. Finally Genki came up behind her mounting her, Holly held her ground letting him do so. "Holly are you sure you want this. I don't want to hurt you…"

"I know Genki. I want this, and I think we both need it. This is a bond we can't get with out rutting and you know it." he sighed, he knew she was right even though he still worried about this act hurting her.

"Alright… but if the pain becomes too much then tell me." Holly nodded,

"I will, don't worry so much." he smiled at her comment then sighed again. He could feel her brace herself beneath him. He carefully moved into position his body already knowing what was to happen. He nuzzled her and nipped her ear in affection making her whimper her affection in return. With one last positioning he moved his large canine member inside of her. In this for he wouldn't have to worry about the awkward angle but he knew she would still feel some pain. Holly closed her eyes and he slowly moved inside her. Once fully seated he waited a moment before moving again. He wanted her body to adjust to him to prevent any extra pain on her end. He slowly began to thrust knowing if he was too rough he might injure her. Holly whimpered slightly as he sped up but soon she was panting and moaning. Once he noticed she seemed to be feeling some pleasure he began to relax and let things happen naturally. He paid close attention to what gave her the most pleasure and of course anything that caused pain. He knew Holly wouldn't let him off the hook unless he enjoyed himself as well, and he couldn't say he didn't want her. So he would be more then willing to have another go at this once he was sure she had recovered and would be alright. He knew they would be closer then ever after this though and he would always feel their strong bond whether he was with her physically or not.

* * *

Over the next few weeks the couple explored what they could and could not do together. Holly continued to chastise Genki for his caution when it came to sex but soon gave up after she realized he would not give in when it came to her safety and comfort. One night the couple was awaked by what sounded like a yelp. The pair ventured to Ashlee's room finding her groaning in pain.

"My water broke…."

"Its alright. I'll get Autumn Harvest." Genki left to do so as Holly comforted the girl.

"Just relax." the girl nodded as Holly brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "About how far apart are the contractions?" Holly asked with a gentle voice.

"Around ten minutes…."

"Alright. I'm going to get some things ready. I would say your child should be born within the next couple of hours. Its different for every woman." Holly knew this well as she had helped deliver a few babies in the village. Holly got some extra towels and filled the basin with warm water. Autumn Harvest came in and just smiled to the girl. She checked the girl's vitals making sure he body wasn't going to throw a fit when the pregnancy was just about done. Ashlee was fine though, she still didn't want the child but she was glad she would feel better after the child was born. After and hour and a half her contractions increased in frequency and Genki left the room. Ashlee was now ready to give birth and he understood she wouldn't want him there. Holly encouraged the girl as she bore down, eager to be rid of the child within her.

* * *

Though stressful for the girl she made it through without much trouble. Holly let Genki know and he held Holly a moment before she returned to the girl's side. Autumn tended to the baby as Holly gentle cleansed the sore and exhausted teen. Genki wondered in after he was certain the girl would no longer protest and smiled seeing Holly tending to her as if she was their daughter. He could tell Holly felt proud of the girl but he also saw something that worried him in her eyes. * _She's in pain… emotionally I'm sure this is stressful for her even if she is hiding it. She wants a child so bad… Lord what else must she go through before you reveal your plan for her? How long must she be in pain?_ * He knew odds were against his getting an answer anytime soon but he made a decision to pray about it later before he rested again. For now he helped Autumn Harvest, once the child was cleaned up he brought the young Lycan pup over holding him close so he felt safe. Ashlee looked over at him, mixed emotions in her eyes.

"Do you want to see him?" Genki's voice was soft and gentle, he saw the girl think about the question a moment. She then sighed and nodded, Holly seemed encouraged by the girl's response. Genki walked to Ashlee's side and leaned down to hand her the child she had bore. Ashlee took him gently making sure not to hurt him, Genki saw mixed emotions in her eyes again as she gazed at the infant. Part of her still hated how he was created but it was obvious to Genki she didn't entirely hate the child now.

"Is he normal? I mean I know nothing about Lycans…"

"He's a normal healthy male. Nothing odd about him other then his color, but that may darken in time." it was true he was more of a dark tan then the normal brown or black skinned Lycan. "His eyes will be blue until he gets a bit older. They will change then to their final color." Genki knew the girl had hazel eyes and Lycans usually had yellow or green surrounded by dark brown or black. So he wondered how much of her would show through. "He won't get his human form for some time yet. But he will need you for the next couple of months."

"Yes, I remember Autumn telling me that." the girls voice was unreadable and so was her expression. Genki touched Holly's shoulder getting her attention.

"I'm sure you must be tired and probably hungry." he saw the teen glance his way now. "We'll get you something to eat then let you rest. I will have his crib finished tomorrow, for now is it alright if he sleeps next to you?"

"Yeah that's fine." he nodded and got Holly to follow him out of the room. Holly prepared her a light snack and Genki made up some tea with herbs to help the girl regain her strength and prevent any ill after effects. Once the girl had her food and drink, the pair left her alone to rest. Holly pulled Genki aside to speak with him before he could head off to pray.

"Why are you doing this… she could…"

"You know she won't kill the child besides, I deliberately didn't finish the crib on time. I wanted her to have him next to her and bond with him." he saw Holly's expression change to concern. "Don't worry…" he held her a moment then smiled. "I'm going to go pray, do you want to join me?" Holly studied him a moment then nodded, he led her out to the alter and the pair began to pray. But each prayed separately this time, Genki prayed for Holly wanting the pain she felt to be relieved and Holly prayed for Ashlee.

* * *

When the couple returned to their room Holly broke down in tears. Genki pulled her into an embrace letting her cry it out, he knew she needed this more then she would admit. After her tears slowed again Genki moved to kiss her forehead softly.

"Its alright Holly… things will work out for the best."

"I know…" it took her a few more minutes to gather her thoughts enough to speak again. "Genki… it hurts…" her hand moved to her womb. But Genki knew it was her heart that was really hurting.

"Holly… be patient. I know you're in pain, and I wish I could relieve that pain for you. Please let it go, trust that the Father will keep his promise and you will have a child in time. The Father does things in his won time, and we don't always get to pick when it happens or how fast. Sometimes there are things we have to go through in order to be better prepared for what's ahead, and we don't know why. But there is always a good reason. Remember Sarah are barren and was able to have a child but only after it became a testament to everyone who's power had made it so." Holly nodded as a couple of tears slipped from her eyes.

"I know… I just… I'm tired of this pain…"

"I know, I know… please just hold out a little longer. I will help you in everyway I can but please don't lose faith." she nodded,

"I won't lose faith Genki…" he smiled and kissed her, his hands roaming over her body to bring her pleasure and let her enjoy his touch. He didn't need to rut with her right now, he just wanted to make her felt good after everything that had happened. After he was sure she was all right and she had enough pleasure the pair slept. Genki it out one final pray as he began to drift off. * _Father… what are we missing? I know before Holly had a knowing that the time for her womb to become fertile was near. Was that just her thinking she knew it or are we truly missing something that we need to do first?_ * With that he let sleep consume him.

* * *

_AAN: yep a bit shorter then most chapters. This one honestly gave me a lot of trouble and I have been busy with a few things as well. Hope you enjoyed it. I can see this ending in around 4 or 5 chapters so not much left here._


	21. Missing Element

_AAN: what is the couple missing? And what is in store for the infant? You'll have to wait and see._

**Missing Element **

Genki felt as though he was both awake and asleep as he walked into Harvey's office. He saw a diagram of a woman's womb and saw a list of medications that could be used for pain. Then looked around to see Athena, Harvey, and Holly discussing something and pointing to the diagram. Soon after he heard a voice whisper, 'try to solve it through medicine. Try your hardest… this is what needs to be done. ' After that Genki woke, finding Holly sleeping next to him. He wasn't sure at first what to make of his dream but decided it'd be best if he discussed it with Holly. He felt her shift and knew she was waking up; she seemed surprised that he was already awake.

"Genki?"

"I had a dream… I think it my be an answer to my question."

"Your question?"

"Yes, I asked what we were missing. I think the Father answered me."

"What was the answer?" she seemed both curious and nervous now.

"That we need to try to solve things through medicine first. Which means you need to meet with Athena and Harvey and try to fix your womb that way first. I was told to try our hardest to do it that way first that it must be done this way."

"Will it work?"

"I'm not sure… but there must be a reason for it. So we need to obey." she nodded, and then leaned against him. He comforted her knowing it was hard for her to go through this.

"I'll set up a meeting with them then… I want you to be there Genki…"

"I know." he nuzzled her hoping to comfort her for now, "I think I am supposed to be there for some reason." he felt her nod but continued to hold her for a while. Once she felt better she pulled back and gave him a smile.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome love." the pair changed and walked down stairs to make breakfast.

* * *

Genki volunteered to take Ashlee her breakfast and see how she was doing. He knocked on the door first to make sure she was awake.

"Ashlee I have some breakfast for you."

"Come in." he walked in and saw her nursing her child, the look of mixed emotions was still there in her eyes but she seemed less tense now.

"Holly made sure you had plenty as she figured you'd be really hungry." Ashlee smiled to him, it was obvious she had bonded with Holly to some degree.

"I'm sure, she is very thoughtful." he smiled as he sat the tray down next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little sore and tired but better then I was." she glanced down at her child, "you said the crib would be finished tonight right?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure if I can get up to walk over to it… so for now I will keep him with me till I feel up to walking." she spoke factually making Genki wonder if she was alright.

"I will have Autumn make you something for the soreness and fatigue. She seems good at those things. But if you can't walk by the end of the week I will call Dr. Harvey alright?" he showed his concern for her and she gave him a slight smile.

"That's fine thank you." she sighed then spoke again, "why did Holly look like she was going to cry last night?" he raised a brow, he didn't realize the girl was so observant.

"She was having trouble… emotionally…" he paused a moment, " Holly really wants to bare a child… being unable to do so bothers her greatly, even if she doesn't show it." he smiled to the girl sadly, "there is only so much I can do for her right now. She will recover don't worry."

"So my giving birth dredged that up?"

"Not just that. She is worried about you accepting your child. Holly cherishes every child, no matter the circumstance because of what she has gone through. Seeing you so distant from yours…bothered her in some ways. I doubt she will ever say anything directly to you about it though." Ashlee remained silent a moment.

"Then she wants me to love my child?"

"She would prefer it if you did. But we both know that's not something that can be forced. You will make you own decision, and whether we agree or not we will support you." she nodded,

"Thank you…"

"Your welcome. You should eat before your food gets cold. I'm sure Holly will check on you later." she nodded, after laying the infant down to rest she picked up the tray to eat. Genki took his leave and went to work, while Holly went to see Harvey and Athena. They both agreed to meet with the couple later that evening.

* * *

Genki wasn't sure what would happen later that night, but he knew Holly might be in worse shape emotionally by the end of it. He noticed she was walking down the stair when he returned; it was obvious she had tended to their new charge.

"How is she?"

"Better, she is still a bit tired but not as bad as this morning." she smiled to him, "I'm worried that she won't accept her child though…"

"Give it time, I think she may yet, but it won't do much good to bother her about it." she nodded her understanding,

"You told her I was upset?"

"She asked me about it this morning. I only answered her questions. She noticed all on her own that you were upset." Holly seemed surprised by the news but slowly nodded,

"We should go, they are waiting." he nodded and put his arm around her as they made their way to Harvey's office, as expected both he and Athena were waiting patiently. Holly took the offered seat and Genki sat next to her, his hand locked with hers in hopes of helping her get through all this.

"Holly… have you noticed any changes since the last time we spoke?" Harvey asked gently.

"Not really, the pain has lessened a little bit but not much."

"I'm making an assumption here since you two married. Did having sex hurt as I suspected it would?" Holly turned completely red; Genki just moved to put his arm around her and encouraged her to answer.

"Yes… It started off pretty painful but after awhile it went away for the most part." her voice was soft and very embarrassed. Athena just chuckled at her reaction then stated.

"When was your last cycle dear?"

"Three weeks ago…" she nodded in response to Holly's statement,

"So we don't know if anything changed because of you becoming lovers or not." Genki had known how long ago her monthly was but wouldn't say anything with out her permission. He knew this was bad enough with out bringing up the fact that he knew such things in front of them. Dr. Harvey then nodded as if he had his own solution.

"Holly where you really sore after your 'fun' with Genki?"

"To some degree, it didn't last long though."

"Well that's a good sign." he mumbled grabbing one of his medical books to look something up.

"Deary, we know this is hard for you. Please try to be patient with us. We have been wracking out brains on this one."

"I know. I'm grateful for the help you can give me. I know there isn't a simple or easy solution." Athena nodded to acknowledge her statement. Harvey sat his book down and then pulled out a diagram and looked it over.

"Last we knew the blocks were here, here, and here." he pointed as he went. "Its possible they shifted by now but it would be difficult to tell at this point." Holly nodded along with her husband who was just watching at this point. Athena looked through some of her books she had with her as Dr. Harvey looked at Holly. "Holly will you let me give you an exam? I need to know if I can tell if anything has changed." Holly seemed to hesitate a moment then nodded, Harvey beckoned her to the patient room and Genki accompanied her hoping to be of some comfort. Holly removed her pants and underwear and got onto the table. Genki could feel her shaking and just moved to her side and held her.

"Its alright Holly." she held onto him for a bit then finally let go. Harvey approached wearing his gloves and nodded,

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah…" she wasn't really but she knew he needed to do this. Carefully he inserted the speculum into her, he knew the instrument would probably be a shock and a bit cold but he was more worried about her feeling pain. Holly shivered and groaned in pain. After a moment the pain faded and he was able to slowly open it up. He then took a specialized like tool that focused candlelight and took a look inside. He immediately noticed a change. Using his longer tweezers he pulled out some lose scar tissue. He then noticed something else; her cervix had been damaged and remained partially open. Now though it was completely closed like it should be, he also noted its color was a healthy pink. After he finished he removed the speculum and let the poor girl dress. Genki held her for a few minutes as she struggled with her emotions.

* * *

After she calmed the couple joined Harvey and Athena in the office again. Genki pulled Holly to him as they sat down on the small couch again. She seemed to want the comfort he provided right now. Harvey frowned knowing that must have been difficult for the girl.

"Well I removed some scar tissue that had loosened up, and your cervix seems to have healed its self. The color is back to normal and its fully closed again. All very good signs."

"So a few things did change. Well then I have a potion that might work to easy the pain better. And there's a second herbal remedy I can do that will promote healing in that region now that its started to heal on its own it should work. The herb for it is very rare though."

"What is it?" Autumn Harvest stepped in she seemed slightly agitated.

"Aloe." she eyes the elder wolf, "its rare in this region."

"I know if it. Yes it prefers a more arid climate. One of the wolves could retrieve it though." Athena nodded,

"Very good." the elder wolf walked to Holly's side and placed her large paw on the woman's shoulder. Holly looked up at her, noticing the concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine Autumn." the elder nodded and didn't argue. Genki noticed the exchange and knew things would be a bit tense outside away from the humans. Autumn was obviously offended at the moment and Genki knew why.

"Well I will work with Athena and get you the potions Holly." Harvey said at length, Athena nodding in satisfaction.

"I will send a fast runner to retrieve the aloe." Autumn left and Genki stood along with Holly while Harvey made a few notes then left with Athena.

* * *

The couple walked back towards the house knowing Autumn would want to speak with them.

"Alphas" she caught up to them easily, "the runner is off."

"Thank you Autumn, does he know what it looks like?"

"Yes, I showed him a drawing." Genki nodded, "why did you not call for me?"

"I had a vision… in it only us four were present. That's why I did not call for you. Had you been in the vision I would have called."

"An answer to prayer?"

"An answer to a question in prayer." she nodded,

"I understand. Do what you have been told then." he was thankful she was a faithful elder and knew her place when it came to certain things. Holly seemed relieved that things were going well despite the traumatic exam she felt a bit better. The couple made dinner for everyone then went to check on their charge, she seemed distant still but Genki knew it would take time. He had finish the crib and brought it up stairs for her as promised but it was not currently in use. Holly wasn't sure what to make of this but wanted to take it as a positive sign. Once alone for the night Holly caved in and let herself cry, Genki knew she was fighting the tears back most of the day. Though the news was good he knew the exam had been horrible for her. Not because she didn't trust Harvey but because of the emotions and memories it had dredged up. He just hoped things would get better for her as they progressed. He knew the runner could take a couple of days to retrieve the aloe so he figured he would be comforting Holly until it arrived. She slept abnormally close to him, almost clinging to him as a lifeline. Genki didn't mind though, he knew she needed him and that she was in pain. He comforted her and managed to massage her body enough that she fell asleep. With a smile of success he let himself drift off as well.

* * *

It took a few days for the aloe to be retrieved and the potions to be made. The runner had collected not only the aloe but some agave and prickly pear as well; Autumn Harvest requested these. Though Genki couldn't figure out why. Holly used the potions as prescribed and Autumn Harvest suggested a rub that might work. Genki was unsure until he brought it up in prayer, once certain he approved it and helped his lover apply that nightly. Now he understood what the other two items were for. Holly seemed relieved that things were moving forward, though she had no idea if any of these things would work. When her next monthly came she felt a lot less pain though, this alone made her happy. Cloud Berry noticed a change in Holly's scent but decided for now she would leave her alpha be. She knew by the scent that Holly was much more confident now and she seemed less burdened, but she was unsure of the reason. Cloud Berry knew better than to bother the alphas over everything and especially not over curiosity. Instead she watched over the young ones and helped with Ashlee, though the girl seemed to be unsure of the female wolf.

* * *

As the week past Ashlee showed signs of fatigue still. Though she could get up she couldn't stay up long. Genki grew concerned and called his medical advisors to help her. Athena seemed less than pleased about working with Autumn Harvest but she got over it quickly after seeing the teens condition. Harvey immediately set to work figuring out her vitals. He asked questions and got some problematic answers. Ashlee wasn't sure what was wrong other then her being tired all the time. Autumn provided some insight by asking a question,

"Do you eat everything Holly gives you?"

"Most of it…"

"What aren't you eating…"

"All the meat… and the carrots…"

"That's why you are tired to some degree. Your body needs the nutrients to make milk for this little one. You are losing weight because of it as well. But that's not why you are so fatigued." Harvey finished his check up then sighed,

"Looks like she has the child bearing syndrome…"

"Child bearing syndrome?" Genki glanced over to him.

"It only occurs after a woman gives birth, she becomes fatigued and often ends up pale and weak. Some recover from it others don't."

"I remember that, my mother had it. She fought it for years but ultimately lost her battle."

"So I could die?" Ashlee seemed scared now,

"I don't think so at your age, you should recover though it may take awhile. You are younger then most women who have children." She nodded somewhat comforted.

"Holly you said you mother had it? Was she always pale?"

"When I saw her yes, and usually fatigued very easily."

"Did you notice any odd coloration in her eyes? I know it was a long time ago…"

"No, but then I wasn't paying attention. Why? What are you thinking?"

"Iron…"

"Iron?" the group asked in unison.

"Iron deficiency can cause fatigue, weakness in muscle strength, and pale complexion. It can also show up as a yellow tinge in the eyes, its only slight though."

"So she needs more iron?"

"I think so, Autumn do you know what foods contain high quantities of iron?"

"Nye…"

"Well lets see…. red meat and eggs I know for sure…. I think dark leafy greens and beans and lentils have some as well. There's always liver… though I don't know many that can eat that… and chicken giblets I think have some as well. Though as I recall the body absorbs iron better if it has vitamin C along with it. Most citrus fruits have vitamin C or dill pickles would work too."

"Kid you could be a doctor on your own…."

"Not really… I know a few things…" he glanced to Ashlee, "you willing to give it a try?" she watched the group a moment then nodded.

"Holly?"

"I'm make something that will help her then for dinner." he nodded, Athena then got his attention.

"I will make a potion that should give some extra nutrients."

"Sounds great." he smiled at the teen, who still seemed a bit uncertain but was too tired to argue. The group dispersed to leave the girl alone so she could rest. They knew she needed it. Harvey made some quick notes and returned to his office. If this worked he planned to add it to his anthology. For now he would wait and see just like the rest.

* * *

After dinner Genki noticed Holly seemed distant and distracted, he sought her out while she relaxed in the moonlight that night. Nuzzling her he whispered,

"What's wrong love?" she wasn't sure about answering for a moment then sighed,

"I was just thinking… if it is this simple… if it was that simple in my mothers case… she would still be alive now…."

"Holly, we can't change the past. And we don't know for sure that your mother had this. It could have been something else."

"But she could be here now… had I known… had the doctor known…"

"Maybe, but there isn't anything we can do about it now." he held her as she let a few tears slip from her eyes. "I know you miss her Holly." he held her gently hoping to provide some comfort. He let her cry it out knowing she needed to do so if there was y hope of her not crying in front of the others. Once her sobs slowed he whispered, "Its alright… please just relax Holly… everything will work out for the best." she fell asleep after hearing his words, Genki sighed and rested as well knowing it would be a trying time for them both.

* * *

As the weeks past both Holly and Ashlee improved, Holly felt less pain when making love, much to Genki's delight. Ashlee slowly grew stronger, after awhile she started using the crib which made it easier for her to rest, with out the worry of injuring her infant. Despite her earlier hatred for the child it was slowly growing on her. She still didn't have a name for him but for now she didn't care. Holly noticed the care Ashlee took with her baby boy despite her denial of wanting to keep him and understood the meaning behind Genki's earlier words. It gave her hope that things indeed would work out. Though the pain for Holly lessened it never stopped and she remained barren. She had encouraged Genki to try to get her pregnant on more then one occasion, not that he needed much encouragement. After a months time had passed Ashlee finally admitted the sort of liked being a mother. Though it wasn't much of an admission it meant a lot to Holly.

* * *

Genki heard an odd cry that snapped him out of his thoughts at work. The raptors were calling but why? He raced outside to see a Cryolophosaurus running towards them, and he wasn't looking to be friendly. One of Hajivale's younger pack members had headed him off and was now on his neck tearing into his flesh. Hajivale and Ngabu were leading the rest to aid this lone comrade. Genki took off shifting in full run; Star thunder came to his side instantly after seeing his alpha's reaction. Genki's pack now assembled after hearing this alpha's howl for assistance. Even Holly raced out the door and shifted to help her mate. Harvey watched as the raptor pack and wolf pack worked seamlessly together against the rex like creature. The Cryo's crest proved to be a formidable weapon and not just a decoration as he sent several raptors flying; they landed injured by the hard, bony crest. Genki barely dodged as the jaws of another theropod snapped shut. The Ceratosaurus turned his attention to Genki making another go at him. Holly having been better trained was the first to protect her mate, making a skilled leap she dug into the Cera's neck and hung on for dear life as she tried to do some damage. Ngabu came to Holly's aid and began to bit the back of the horned theropod's neck. Genki was unsure what to make of this assault; these were two different theropod dinosaurs yet they seemed to be working together. Were they mates? To were they just young and wanted a hunting partner. After all they were very similar. He pushed it from his mind as he went to aid his mate, catching her as she was thrown to the ground. Genki had his pack focus on the legs of the two carnivores. Though smaller then a t-rex they still had very small arms, a weakness to be exploited. The monsters charged forward now to lend a hand. Tiger and Granity focused their lightning attacks on the horned rex and the rest focused on the crested rex. The fighting was vicious and all sides had injuries. Unfortunately the Cryo was able to hurt the wolves easier then the t-rex had been able to because it was so low to the ground. Genki wasn't sure if they could win against the two unless something major happened.

* * *

Another cry shook the group out of their concentration, even the large carnivores stopped. They bated nervously as they waited; if it scared them then Genki wasn't sure he wanted to know what was coming. A larger theropod with bright colors came charging out into the open, he roared at the other two and snapped his crocodile like jaws at them. He was a little larger then the baryonyx they had fought before but he looked much different. Genki studied the new arrival and came to the conclusion that is much be a Suchomimus, which mean this one was young. Ngabu did not seemed thrilled by the arrival of this creature,

_'Great now we have a long snout to deal with…. I preferred the horned and crested ones._ ' Genki could tell he had run into them before,

_'I take it they are rather nasty?_'

_'They can be…_' Genki nodded, another roar came and the two small rex like creatures got really nervous. A much larger Suchomimus came out of the woods now; it only took on snap of her jaws to make the pair take off running. Her colors were much duller which made Genki figure this was indeed a female with a younger male. She showed signs of many battles all over her and her ankle looked like it gave her some trouble as she walked. She glanced over at the raptors and wolves with interest, she had never seen the raptors cooperate with anyone before. Come closer she carefully leaned down and supported herself on her powerful arms. After a little bit of scent checking she spoke to the raptors.

_'I can understand you defending your territory but why do you share it with these furred ones?_' her voice was much deeper then all the others Genki had heard. Hajivale was the one to answer.

_'We have an agreement, and we owe them for showing us the best hunting ground and letting us hunt there. They are the ones sharing long snout._' the female huffed then looked towards the wolves,

_'So you share huh? Even though it could cost you?'_

_'There is more then enough food to go around. I don't see a point in hording it.'_ Genki spoke getting her attention, she eyed him a moment.

_'Perhaps fur ball but your clan may need the food later.'_

_'Yes but we range rather far and we track well. I do not fear the migration of the herds or of sharing. Even when the big freeze comes there will still be enough._'

_'Big freeze?'_ the Suchomimus seemed confused, Hajivale was as well.

_'What is that Light Bringer?_' Genki tilted his head,

_'I'm not sure how old any of you are but it happens every year. I assumed you already knew of it…'_

_'We escaped our cages only a few moons ago.'_ Ngabu supplied, Genki then looked to the larger conversation partner.

_'I and this one escaped about four moons ago._' Genki nodded,

_'Forgive me for not asking before then. The big freeze or winter as humans call it comes each year. The trees and other plants go dormant; most lose their leaves. Snow covers the ground and it becomes very cold at times. The dumb herbivores that cannot speak know where to find food even during these times. They range further and stay in smaller groups. We know how to track them and how to hunt them with out causing problems for anyone else.'_ he looked at both the raptors and the Suchomimus before him then sighed, _'I would assume none of you like cold right?'_

_'You are correct in your assumption little one'_ the large theropod answered first.

_'Cold makes it hard to move…'_ said her younger companion. The raptors nodded in agreement.

_'Hmm… then you'll have difficulty when winter comes… there are regions that have no winter but… not all of you could share that land easily. Its only a small area… perhaps you'll acclimatize to it as it comes though. Our bodies do since it's generally a slow process. We are cold at first but after a moon or so our bodies adjust and it no longer feels that cold.'_

_'So you are Light Bringer?_' the large female asked, Genki nodded.

_'Yes, and this is my mate Jasmine Talon.'_ the large female nodded understanding the reason behind the introduction.

_'I am Buaya and this is my mate Bajul.'_ she waited for the responses of the raptors knowing they would introduce themselves.

_'I am Hajivale and this is my mate Ngabu._' again Buaya nodded,

_'Light Bringer I am willing to also share this land with you if you are willing to help my mate and I through this big freeze.' _

_'I would be willing to do so. As long as you let me know where your nest is I can also keep my pack and the humans away from it.'_

_'That would be appreciated. We will help defend this region as we do not like the other large mouths near our nest.'_ Genki nodded, he had guessed that but now it was confirmed.

_'Thank you I would appreciate the help. They have been quite troublesome.'_

_'I'm sure they have. They always are for those smaller then them.'_ she shifted, and then gave a rather menacing smile. _'Why do you protect those pink creatures?'_

_'They are friends and some even family because of our bond. We enjoy their company.'_

_'They can be amusing.'_ Ngabu stated at length making Holly unsure of his view on them. Though part of her felt offended that the dinosaurs all saw humans as weak creatures.

_'Very well… I do not understand this "bond" but I will respect it. My mate and I will not hunt them. Besides they are not worth the trouble they give. Too much bone not enough meat._' Genki bow his head in respect then gave a wolf's grin,

_'Thank you Buaya for your cooperation you are a wise predator indeed.'_ Buaya puffed out her chest slightly in response then walked over to a nice sunny spot to lie down. Her mate left to hunt instead, Genki could tell her leg hurt her but wasn't sure she would allow help, for now he let it be. By now the whole village was watching making Genki sigh, he walked back up to where they were with his pack and the monsters, as the raptors left to sun themselves away from the Suchomimus.

* * *

He saw the headman and nodded to him as he rose up on his back legs.

"The Suchomimus have agreed to not hunt any humans and defend this area. But you all must stay way from their nest when they have one. They worry about the winter coming and do not know how to survive it. They have agreed to be helpful in exchange for help surviving the winter. I did not realize before that none of these dinosaurs have gone through the winter before. Apparently they only escaped about four months ago." Genki heard a sudden gasped and looked over to see a mother pointing towards Buaya. Genki followed her sight and saw that one of the young children had wondered over there with a pup. "Easy, I will get them. I don't think Buaya would bother with them anyway. That wouldn't even be a snack in her case and as far as I can tell she thinks humans are a waste of her time. Don't be offended it's a good thing for her to think. It means she won't eat you." Genki walked over at a slow lope as Buaya lifted her head to investigate her two visitors. She knew they were both very young; neither were very steady on their legs. She seemed amused by them rather then bothered, perhaps because she had been a mother before? Genki wasn't sure but he would retrieve them nonetheless. When the child stumbled and landed on the females hurt ankle Genki grew nervous. The female let out a small roar of pain and shook her head. Genki moved at full speed now, the female opened her jaws and grabbed the young child by his shirt. Very carefully and with great care she lifted him off her injured leg and placed him on the ground near the pup. The pup understood they had hurt her some how and was now behaving. Genki arrived panting slightly and bowed to her.

_'I am sorry… I did not realize they wondered away. The one who should have been watching them will defiantly get an ear full for this.'_

_'It looks like that one has their fill already. Besides you need more watchers. Young ones often find ways to sneak off._' she smiled to him; the young boy regained his footing and stumbled toward the giant again. She leaned down and put her snout before him. He grabbed hold enjoying the feel of her unique hide and how cool she looked.

_'You have a fan I think. He seems to like you, probably thinks you are the coolest creature he has ever seen.'_ Buaya seemed proud to be known as the coolest creature though she didn't understand it that well.

_'He is fine, seems strong and adventurous. He will make a fine adult male in time. Probably a good breeder and hunter as well.'_ Genki nodded, the pup rubbing against him.

_'I'm sure he will in time.'_ he glanced back and notice his mother looked like she might faint. _'I should take him to his mother. She looks like she might have a heart attack or something. Humans are nervous creatures when it comes to those stronger. And the females don't fight much as they are weaker then the males.'_

_'They are strange creatures…'_

_'Indeed.'_

_'Light Bringer… when I am resting here, if you wish I could help guard the young ones. I have no interest in harming them; they are too small to eat. I do enjoy young and will have some myself soon. My nest is near the ridge behind those trees. I will go there soon to make sure my eggs are warm. The heat this time of day will keep them warm though.'_

_'I will see what the humans think but I know my pack will accept your offer.'_ she smiled again and lay her head back down. _'If you wish…I can have my healer look at your leg. Perhaps we can help you in some way.'_ the Suchomimus stared at him a moment then smiled again.

_'I would like that.'_ he smiled in return,

_'I will send Autumn Harvest to you then.' _

* * *

Genki managed to throw the toddler on her back and grabbed the pup and walked back up the hill. The mother was grateful to have her son back and astonished that he bore no marks, his shirt only had minor tears. Genki looked over at Autumn Harvest and spoke to her.

"See what you can do about her leg. I doubt she can hunt well with that injury."

"Indeed." Autumn took her time going to where the large tyrant lizard was sun bathing.

"She has a nest by the ridge over that way, be sure to keep away from there. The eggs can be fragile." the humans all seemed to understand, as did the wolves. "She has offered to protect the young ones while she sun baths. I think she will only do it during the heat of the day but I think it would be helpful for all of us. I have accepted on behalf of the wolves but its up to the village to decided when it comes to the children. She isn't a threat and being a mother herself I doubt she'd harm any little ones. She even said herself they are too small to bother eating." the headman nodded while the others whispered.

"We will discuss it." Genki nodded then smiled to the mother who was still hugging her son.

"She had some kind words to say about your boy. She believes he will be a very strong, brave, and productive man when he gets older. Just from what she has seen of him now."

"Did she really say that?"

"Not in those words exactly but that's what it meant. They think of things differently then we do. They do not easily understand some concepts. She said he'd be a good hunter and breeder, which roughly translate to a good provider and father." the mother stared a Genki a moment then glanced at the relaxed theropod.

"Tell her thank you for me."

"I will." with that settled Genki went back to his work and managed to get the village to disperse as well. The wolves went back to the den for the most part though the babysitters who had pups decided to go visit the injured Suchomimus and see how she was.

* * *

As the weeks past the two large theropods were no longer a threat as far as the village was concerned, they were treated much like the raptors. Holly still fought with her ailment, hoping something would work to fix her womb. After months though she was beginning to give up on medicine and so were Athena and Harvey. Genki understood that they needed to see that they could not fix it first. Though he could do little more then comfort his lover for the time being. Much to Holly's delight Ashlee finally named her son, and started spending time with him. Little Taylor seemed very vibrant despite his mother's dark mood. Though still feeling pain she never neglected him. Holly helped where she cloud, giving the new mother breaks to rest at times and just time to relax at others. Genki let the girls work things out, preferring that they work together rather then have him interfering constantly. Soon after Holly realized that though the pain had faded the medicine had not made her fertile. Now the entire village knew there as no way to fix her womb. The raptors and Suchomimus did not understand why such a strong male would pick a female who could not breed. Genki explained some of his belief system then not much, he wasn't sure how much they could understand at one time if they could even conceptualize a god. After the brief explanation they seemed to have some understanding though it was minute compared to what it could be. Genki lay down for the night letting his pray rise up once again asking for guidance to know the timing and what to do. He and Holly could only hope to have an answer soon. He let Holly snuggle up with him and comforted her as she rested as well knowing she needed him more then ever right now.

* * *

_AAN: my goodness… long chapter… 10 pages lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon, though I may get a chapter of WSS up first._


	22. Divine Night

_AAN: will Holly get her womb fixed? Will Genki understand how to help the dinos through the winter? Lets find out._

**Divine Night **

Genki woke with a start, he knew what he must do but was Holly ready? He hoped she was, * _after __all __she __is __the __one __who __wants __this __so __much__… __I __would __hope __she __is __ready __for __what __is __to __come._ * It had been months since she started her treatment and she had not become pregnant. Though she had tried every method known here by wolf and human doctors nothing worked. Genki had quelled some disagreements among the pack over the alpha females condition and her placement within the pack. Holly knew little of these and Genki planned to keep I that way. He would wait till she woke to tell her what he had discovered, it was the middle of the night and he knew she was exhausted. When the sun finally rose Holly was the first to wake. She stretched lightly with a small yawn; her eyes still burning slightly with unshed tears. She was trying to be strong; she didn't want to burden Genki with her tears every night even if she still felt so much pain. She stayed silent awhile just thinking about a few things. * _I __wish __I __knew __why __things __must __happen __this __way__… __I __know __there __has __to __be __a __good __reason __but__…__.__it __hurts __so __much_. * Holly felt tears slipping from her eyes again, even though she tried not to cry she couldn't help it. Genki woke finding her in tears again; he pulled her close just holding her till the pain passed.

"I'm sorry…"

"Holly there is no need for you to be sorry. I know this is very painful for you."

"Thank you… I couldn't ask for a better husband…" he smiled, leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

"I'm glad I can help." he held her for a few more minutes then smiled again, "Holly I had another dream… I know what to do now."

"What do you mean?" she gave him an unsure glance.

"I know what we are to do. Now that it has been proven then medicine cannot heal you… the Father will heal you. He wanted them to see what he can do."

"Because they still don't believe?"

"Yes… this may be the last display of his power to them. If they will not believe after this then he may turn his back to them for now until he sees they are willing to accept his ways… or he may punish them… I'm not certain what he will do."

"I understand, what must we do?"

"First we need to pray and fast for seven days, on the seventh day we need to hold another feast in his honor, you and I must make an offering. The villagers need to be there." she nodded understanding, "once that is done we will spend time alone in prayer before uniting again." Holly nodded; she had never done anything like this but knew Genki wouldn't make such things up.

"I will do as you say we should. I believe you. Can you explain what I should do with prayer and fasting? I don't understand entirely…" he smiled and set about doing so, knowing this would be hard on them both. Garou tended to eat a lot but then this was important so he figured they could get through it.

* * *

The pair made breakfast for the others but decided to start their fast so they went to pray instead of eating with the others. Genki explained things to the pack that was in full support. Autumn Harvest agreed that they should still spend time with the pack even if they didn't lead the hunts. Genki noticed the villagers whispering once again about their decision to fast and pray. They always seemed to be whispering about something concerning the wolves' faith. Genki ignored them and went to work as always. Larry asked some questions but restrained himself seeing as Genki would inform him of there was something major going on. He had learned that Genki would let him know about anything important that was to happen. And by the end of the week Genki would indeed fill him in to the best of his ability. For now he let it be; concentrating on the task at hand. The raptors and Suchomimus could not understand the concept of fasting and praying, elder Bear Fur attempted to explain but the predators had little knowledge of any deity. Genki left it up to the elders to explain to them, he had no way of explaining it any better then they were.

* * *

Mid way through the week he came home to find the monsters upset with him again. After a long day at work and being checked over by Harvey who insisted they should not fast for a week he wasn't much in the mood to deal with them as well. Holly had apparently gone to the den to escape their gaze and complaints. As he washed up they began to complain at him,

"Genki tell Holly to eat. This is too dangerous." Suezo stated, "fasting this long could hurt her."

"Suezo, she is fine. We are both fasting you know, not just her. This is something we need to do together. There is no danger here, she will be fine."

"What are you nuts…"

"Why are you fasting?" Granity cut the eyeball off making him glare at her. Genki turned to face them now drying his hands.

"I had a vision. This is what I saw us doing, and I am being obedient. Holly wishes to have a child, the Father has answered with what he needs us to do first. He will heal her, but only after we obey."

"So you had a vision again?" Tiger asked he had already been exploring their religion with his brother, just as Granity had.

"Yes."

"Why all the trouble?" Hare asked, intrigued by this new development.

"Anyone can play the good follower and obey for a time to get something. But to prove our devotion we must do some difficult things before he will give us our hearts desire." Hare nodded, it made sense to him. "She will be fine, just relax. You know I wouldn't put her in any danger; I love her too much for that. Her magic was more dangerous then this." he had a point and they all knew it. After that he took off towards the den to round up his family. Seeing Holly relaxing in the sun made him smile. She seemed to take things easy when she was with the pack, not letting normal worries over stress her. He was glad for the change and knew it was a big help. He sat down next to her knowing she would notice him. She glanced over curiously but said nothing, within moments she moved to lean against him and enjoy being with her husband again for a bit.

* * *

By the end of the week the villagers knew of the feast that would be held and of the pairs diligence in faith. Though at their wits end with the monsters the pair still managed a civil conversation with the villagers who asked questions. The pack readied the feast as the pair went off alone to pray. Genki went about his normal work, and Holly took care of the children and Ashlee. She had been curious but she was less of a hassle then the monsters. By the time he got home he found Holly waiting for him, she was nervous and he knew why. He pulled her close and held her for a bit.

"It'll be fine Holly. Don't worry." She nodded,

"I'm trying. I'm just very nervous about the out come of this. What if the villagers still don't believe?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that they can come to believe with out these miracles. But the must see the light within our hearts." she nodded, the pair moved off to get ready. Soon they walked out to where the pack had the feast ready, even the dinosaurs joined them after they had the young Bajul help get a larger prize on the hunt. Buaya seems mystified by this act but wanted to see what was to happen. So she was more then happy to have her mate hunt for the dinosaurs that would attend. Genki guided Holly out to where they would sit, once the group was gathered he rose and beckoned her to her feet. Bear Fur and Star Thunder offered a sacrifice to start things off. It was consumed within moments and only then did the group pray and eat of the feast. The dinosaurs seemed mystified as to what had eaten the offered meat. They decided to stay and watch the proceedings though they would stay a good distance from the altar. After the group had their fill, Genki nudged his mate. She nodded and rose gracefully to her feet, Genki walked with her to the altar where they met Bear Fur, Star Thunder, and Autumn Harvest. Genki put his arm around Holly knowing she was nervous about this, knowing the villagers would not see anything more beyond this was unsettling. The pair took a large chuck of meat and offered it. After anointing it with oil they both knelt and prayed.

"Father you told us to try through medicine and we did." Genki stated,

"Now we come before you after fasting as instructed. Please reveal your power and keep the promise you have made to us." Holly was equally as strong with her prayer, all fear gone for now.

"Let this be a testament to your love and your power."

"In Jesus name, amen." they finished in unison. Flames shot down from the sky again to consume the offering. This time though the flames that shot out around them formed a small fire cyclone. ' _You __have __done __well. __I __shall __keep __my __promise __and __show __all __those __who __watch __my __power __and __love __for __my __children._' with that simple statement the tornado was gone and the couple stood unharmed. Holly felt a fire within her and knew the promise was kept. The pair walked back over to their spot and conversed with the others awhile. Dr Harvey and Athena just had to examine them but where again mystified that the pair had no damage done to them. The Dinosaurs on the other hand now believe the wolves about this deity. They would be more then happy to worship Him, as they feared his wrath. Bear Fur spoke with them in private and let them accept the Father on their own. The villagers whispered once again but Genki let them be for now, he just answered the questions that came his way.

* * *

After the feast the pair went off by themselves, this night they would stay in wolf form and enjoy the night air. Holly smiled to the lover knowing he was as excited as she was.

"Holly, are you ready?"

"Yes." His gentle smile made her realize how proud he was of her. Soon he was kissing her, his loving flowing into her slowly. Each knowing that this night would be different for them. Holly knew she would have a child to take care of soon and Genki knew he'd be a father soon. He seemed to be a natural already so Holly wasn't worried at all. The couple united once more, enjoying each other and feeling each other's love. Genki knew this night would stay in his memory forever, though he was sure his mate felt the same way.

* * *

When morning came the pair returned home, they found the monsters waiting for them. They were up early and seemed to have been extremely worried about the pair. Holly gave them all them quizzical look, she wasn't sure what they were up to but she knew they were up to something.

"Holly thank goodness you are back." Suezo hopped over and leaned up against her. Holly instinctually comforted the eyestalk while the others sweated a bit.

"Hare what's up?" Genki looked to his friends,

"Oh nothing really. We just wanted to make sure you were all right. It was odd not having you here last night."

"We had another thing to do. You'll find out what it was soon enough." He glanced over to Granity, "are the villagers gossiping again?"

"Yes, quite a bit actually." He just smiled, and glanced to Holly.

"Lets get some breakfast started," she stated finally separating from Suezo. Making her way to the kitchen she started breakfast, Genki helped a little before going to the living room to play with Marie and Rain Paws. When the food was ready he brought the children along to eat. All the monsters seemed relieved that they were done fasting, though the pair didn't understand why they were so concerned. They let it be though, not wanting any more infighting for now. Genki soon left for work and Holly left for the den as it was her turn to baby sit.

* * *

Genki smiled seeing Larry speaking with Harvey and Athena. He knew all of them had questions but he was also certain they would wait till later to ask them. He was right of course; they waited till his work was complete to sit down with him.

"Genki are you sure Holly is alright? She seemed odd earlier today."

"She's fine, why? How'd she seem odd?"

"Well… she seems to think she is with child…" Harvey stated somewhat uncertainly.

"Perhaps she is. The whole reason behind that was to ask for divine help on the matter."

"You know as well as we do that she is barren."

"Let me ask you this then, if she is not and she actually is pregnant will that be enough proof for you? Will it be enough that you finally say the Father is real and so is His power?" they all looked startled by this. Glancing to each other a moment before answering.

"I think it would be enough for me." Larry stated; he seemed very close to a break through all ready. Genki saw the others hesitate a moment then nod,

"It would be enough." Harvey stated, "if this God of yours can truly heal her when nothing else can then it's enough." Athena only nodded in agreement. Genki smiled,

"I am glad you are all in agreement." he could see they were all unsure of his reasons but weren't going to ask anything further, "Harvey I will bring her to your office when we are sure you can tell whether she is pregnant or not. There is no point in doing so before hand." he nodded understanding Genki's point. Genki simply went back to his spot to work some more leaving the three to discuss things.

* * *

As the weeks past the couple united a few more times. Genki knew that the first time might not take, so he wanted to be sure. Holly had no reason to protest, besides she loved the attention he gave her while they made love. When Holly woke and found that she had not had her monthly once again she knew she was pregnant. Apart of her had felt it within but now it was confirmed. They would have to wait a few more weeks before Harvey would be able to tell but she knew all their hard work had paid off. She immediately woke Genki, though groggy he could see her excitement.

"Genki, my monthly has not come this month. You were right."

"I'm glad," he smiled and nuzzled her.

"Genki does it matter to you if it's a girl or boy?"

"No, any child would be wonderful. They are all precious." he could see that meant a great deal to her. Holly snuggled with him and drifted back off, she knew he wanted so more rest and would give him that. The news could wait a bit longer.

* * *

The monsters could hardly believe what they were being told. Suezo of course had to cause a fuss but after Genki challenged him to wait and see he soon shut up. They both knew the monsters wouldn't fully accept the pregnancy until it was physically visible. The dinosaurs and wolves accepted it easily and were overjoyed for the couple. All the mothers knowing it was a great joy for Holly considering how long she had waited. Holly found Ashlee watching her closely now; the girl seemed to have questions but refrained from asking them. Finally Holly sat down with the girl after her son drifted off to sleep.

"Ashlee I can tell you have questions, you are more then welcome to ask them." Ashlee looked surprised that she had been caught,

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, now what's on your mind?"

"Well how do you know for sure you are pregnant? Genki told me before that you were barren… and so did you actually." her voice was quite but filled with longing for understanding.

"I just know it in my heart. Its not something I can easily describe." the girl nodded, she remembered that feeling when she figured out she was pregnant.

"You really think this god of yours healed you?"

"I know he did." Ashlee remained silent a moment then out of the depths of pain and confusion stated simply,

"Do you think he would heal me?" her hand moving to her heart. Holly's gaze softened she wrapped an arm around the poor girl and held her gently.

"I'm sure he would be glad to if you asked him. Would you accept him as your god if he did?"

"Yeah… the mother never did that… no matter how I ask she doesn't help me."

"You want to ask him then?" Ashlee looked uncertain, "no ones forcing you. Its up to you."

"Can I think about it? I don't even know anything about him…"

"Would you like to know more so you can make a decision?"

"Yeah… that would be nice." Holly smiled and retrieved Genki's bible. She then let the girl read it and helped her understand it when needed. She knew it would be awhile before the girl decided but she wanted to be there for her no matter the decision to help her.

* * *

Genki found himself in the middle of numerous conversations about the Father and his ways with Tiger, Gray Wolf and, Granity. The three seemed close to finding their answers though Genki never thought they would be working so closely together though this. The three were happy for Holly and believed the couple's word on the pregnancy though the others doubted it. Genki wasn't certain of their reasoning on this but left it alone for right now. His main concern was making sure Holly had everything she needed for the child that was growing within her; her health and strength came first. Holly raced along side Genki as they pair traveled around the perimeter of their main territory close to the village. Harvey had protested that if she was pregnant that she should not be running around like this but Genki had assured her that in Garou form she could do many things a human could not. Garou had to travel in order to hunt and all the pack hunted together until the mother was close to giving birth, only then would she drop back into a lesser role. After meeting with Autumn Harvest, Holly was satisfied with the answers she had and accompanied Genki on his travels to make sure all was well. This type of thing united the pack and made sure all knew they were loved and important in some way. When the pack returned after a few days Holly saw Athena beckoning to them. Genki and Holly glanced at each other then loped over to see what was going on. As they got closer they shifted from all fours to two legs. Harvey walked out to join Athena, he seemed bothered but said nothing for now.

"Come dear, we should be able to tell if what you believe is true now." Athena stated gently attempting not to offend Holly by saying she was a nut or something. Holly smiled and nodded to the pair, following them in side Harvey's office. Holly sat down in the chair offered to her gracefully, her tail finding its way to the side out of the way.

"Will she need to change?" Harvey asked Genki, Holly too looked to him, uncertain if she need to or not.

"I wouldn't think so, the signs are the same for Garou as they are for humans." Harvey nodded then moved to kneel down. Carefully her placed his stethoscope on her belly and listened. Holly waited, she knew her fur was damping the sound a little she just hoped it wasn't too much. After all it would be quite embarrassing if she had to shift back when she had no clothing with her. After a few moments he pulled back and shook his head.

"I'll be, you are indeed pregnant." Athena seemed surprised by this news though the couple was merely happy that they now could tell the villagers this without them scoffing. Harvey checked her belly gently making she nothing appeared to be wrong then nodded. "You seem to be just fine right now. Though I'm not sure about all this running around…"

"Its fine. Garou are built differently then humans. Unless something strikes her belly directly it won't be an issue." Genki stated, his voice confidant yet gentle. Holly just smiled to the pair making Athena wonder if she had already known about all this before. Holly then turned to Genki and asked her question,

"Genki, will I have my child as fast as Ashlee did or will it be as long as a normal human pregnancy?" Athena and Harvey both looked to him now,

"Its hard to tell right now. But we'll know for sure in another month or so. There will be a change in the growth rate of this little one if it's a Garou birth." Genki had found out some information from Star Thunder and Bear Fur as far as birthing went, being a single male before he had no real experience with this. Holly accepted the answer though with a smile and a nod.

"I guess we wait then." Harvey stated, "I still can't believe this…" his voice was soft. Holly rose and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, seek and you shall find." with those simple words she left leaving Harvey to gaped at her. Genki raised a brow then smiled to the pair and walked after her. Athena had understood the statement as well as Harvey did, though set in her ways she knew that if she sought a true answer she would find one. She took her leave to think some things over.

* * *

When the pair entered the house they found Larry waiting for them, he had his notebook with him, indicating he wished to speak with Genki.

"Larry are you here to add more to your notes?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all." Holly walked off to make some tea. She returned with it, setting it before the two men. However, before she could leave Larry spoke up again.

"Holly would you mind staying? Some of my questions are for you as well." she looked surprised but obliged him and took a seat next to Genki.

"What did you want to know?" Genki asked, uncertain of what he had on his mind this time.

"Well first, how were you able to travel like that with out cause of concern about the child she is with?" Genki smiled and proceeded to explain as Holly relaxed to think about a few things herself. After a few minutes though she was snapped form her thoughts by the two men.

"I'm sorry what were you asking?"

"I wanted to know how you knew you were pregnant before any signs were apparent. Also do you feel this is Garou or a human birth?" Larry seemed very interested.

"I just knew I was. I guess it was intuition or something like that. As to the birth… I'm not sure yet… when I get a feeling on it I will let you know though."

"Thank you." he jotted some notes down then proceeded to ask more questions.

* * *

By the time he left Holly felt exhausted, she made dinner for the group with her mates help then headed to bed shortly afterward. Slightly worried Genki joined her; he didn't want anything happening unexpectedly. He nuzzled her as he lay down; she smiled tiredly and snuggled into him.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… just very tired from all the questions."

"You can't fool me. What's on your mind?"

"Its Ashlee… even with everything that has happened she still… is so distant from her son. I know she still feels pain but… to ignore him like that."

"Has she met his needs?"

"Well yes…"

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Just let things be for now. I think she will change her mind in time. Let her heal, she needs that more than anything right now."

"She asked me about the father and my pregnancy a few weeks ago."

"And?"

"I answered her questions. She still seems uncertain about trusting the father though."

"Give it time." Holly stared at him a moment then nodded. Slowly she let herself drift off to sleep. Genki smiled and began to think about that to do with the dinosaurs. * _Too __bad __there __isn't __a __hot __spring __or __something __near__by__… __they __won't __survive __if __we __can't __get __them __a __warm __place __to __stay. __They __need __shelter, __perhaps __its __time __to __start __scouting __around __for __a __suitable __place __for __them. __I'd __hate __to __have __to __build __a __building __for __them. __They __probably __wouldn't __appreciate __it __anyway __after __being __trapped __before __in __one._ * He sighed and resolved to think about it more in the morning. Hoping a new day would bring a better perspective.

* * *

_AAN: sorry for the delay on this… had issues with some writing block. LoZ Wind Waker helped though lol. Anyway hopefully I can get the next one up a bit faster._


	23. All About Abode

_AAN: what will Genki think up to deal with the dinos? who knows but it better be good._

**All About Abode **

Genki woke with a new idea in his head. Somehow sleeping on a problem seemed to work out well for him. He would discuss it with the elders and see if it was plausible but he figured it would be if they had some help from the dinosaurs. It would take awhile to complete but it would keep them warm over the winter. Rising quietly, making sure not to disturb his wife, he grabbed his sketchbook and began to sketch out his idea. The plans he drew were simple yet showed in detail what needed to be done. He could only hope his skill with digging dens and locating resources would work for this project. He was so engrossed with his work he failed to notice his wife was up. She was confused by what he was doing but rose and walked to the desk he was sitting at. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she whispered,

"Is something wrong?" he jerked back startled but soon calmed, "sorry… I didn't mean to startle you…"

"Its fine. I was so side tracked I failed to notice you until now. I'm sorry."

"What are you working on?" he showed it to her,

"A way to help our dinosaur friends. With out some sort of shelter it's likely they won't survive the winter. A building is out of the question as I'm sure they have a severe dislike for them after being held prisoner for so long. But a den or cave would be workable." Holly followed his train of thought,

"They have no reason to dislike a den or a cave. And from the look of your drawing you are hoping to find a hot spring to warm it or construct something to do the same job?"

"Yes, I'd prefer a natural hot spring as it'd make it a lot simpler but making a heater would work as well." she nodded, though unsure of how to make one she knew it was possible. "First I need to council the elders though and see if they have any ideas on how to make the den or locate a hot spring."

"Do you wish for me to be there?"

"You can come if you like, you don't have to." he glanced back at her, his expression a gentle yet confused one.

"If you don't mind I'd like to spend time with the pups and with Ashlee."

"That's fine. Just don't push the poor girl, she's been through a lot emotionally already."

"I won't Genki… I'm sorry I seemed so disappointed by her progress… its just hard for me…"

"I know it is. Just be patient things will get better." He nuzzled her for a bit hoping to make her feel better. She returned the affection, finding it a welcome relief for now. After a bit he pulled back with a smile. Giving her a soft kiss he glanced to the window. The sun was rising well into the sky now; he knew the others would be up soon. "Lets get some breakfast started, I'm sure today will be a long day for us both. I get the feeling Granity might try talking to us again."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Just a hunch."

"A hunch huh? Well I will look forward to that then." Holly rose and changed, she easily beat Genki down stairs; who had decided to finish his drawing and then bring it down stairs. They both knew he couldn't talk to the elders very much until after he was done with work for the day.

* * *

It didn't take Genki long to get started on his work for the day. Larry always seemed to be impressed by the speed in which the man created his pieces and the craftsmanship he put into them. Genki could sense when Larry sat down near by and began to write in his notebook. He had learned a great deal about the wire wrapping process the young man used. Though it still amazed him how quickly the young man could wrap a single piece and make it look astonishing at the same time. The pieces were very popular with women in the big cities and Larry had made a lot more profit from them than any of his silver pieces. Genki had even made some wonderful silver pieces and had the forethought to take a mold of them so the style to could be reused. After Genki finished his list for the day he turned to see Larry watching him expectantly.

"So how is Holly doing this day?"

"She's fine. She seems to be enjoying spending time with the pups and with Ashlee." the man nodded,

"Has Ashlee fully recovered? I heard she was ill."

"Yes, she is well now. Holly made sure she got everything she needed."

"I'm sure she did. Holly has always been thoughtful and caring." he saw Genki smile, "tell me does Ashlee wish to keep her child?"

"Though distant from him in some ways she has always met his needs… so I don't think she hates him. But I am not sure if she will keep him or not at this point. I doubt she even knows. Holly has been encouraging her to open up a bit more, but we'll see how that goes." Larry nodded once again,

"Genki I have a few questions for my book."

"Go ahead."

"You mentioned before that you courted Holly properly as a Garou on the way to stop the dinosaurs. But I know nothing about this courtship, or its purpose." Genki chuckled, he then began to explain the process as he did he drew out a diagram for both the male and female dance steps. He did the same for each part of the courtship preformed including the rutting dance. Genki made sure to explain the process in such a way that its purpose was evident. Larry asked very pertinent questions about the whole thing and Genki was more then happy to answer them in detail. But when it came to a touchier subject Larry hesitated. "Say Genki… do Garou… mate as humans do or as perhaps a tiger would?" Genki raised a brow but then smiled and answered.

"We are capable of doing both. The rutting dance leads to a more tiger style rutting but we are perfectly capable of mating as humans do and often will just to change things up. We are after all part human so that position does come naturally to us even in our Garou forms." He waited till Larry had jotted some things down before continuing, "I will say we prefer to mate as tigers do when it comes to pregnancy."

"Is there a specific reason?"

"Yes, it allows us males to penetrate deeper inside and gives a greater chance of pregnancy because of that."

"Does it hurt or discomfort the females?"

"No, they seem to enjoy as much as their male partner does. Perhaps more so in some cases." Larry nodded, jotting a few more things down.

"Genki could you do some other drawings for me? Perhaps some relating to those positions and the position a Garou mother would give birth in?"

"I can. I take it you want a very complete book then?"

"I would like it yes." Genki smiled and spoke to him about the few things that had made Holly blush when she read them in his book he gave her. Once done he saw his boss smile. "Genki do you think Holly would talk to me about such things? I'd like a females perspective on mating." Genki raised a brow again and then gave a sheepish grin.

"I'm not sure if she will or not. You can always ask." Larry nodded,

"I'll ask her then in private. Though I'm sure she'd feel better if you were there."

"She would probably be more comfortable yes."

"Does the likely hood of her having a Garou birth increase if the pregnancy happens in Garou form?"

"It does yes, though it's never been confirmed to always happen that way with the Garou who shift forms. Those who stay in Garou form all the time almost always have Garou births."

"I see, well thank you Genki. Would you ask her if she would be willing to answer some questions? I don't want to put too much stress on her."

"Sure, I will ask later tonight."

"Thank you. Well I'm done with you for the day. So I will see you tomorrow." Genki rose and nodded. Taking his sketchbook with him he head out to the den.

* * *

He found Buaya sun bathing with the young ones running around. It took him little time to locate Star Thunder and Bear Fur. The pair bowed their heads as the young alpha came to have a seat next to them. Once pleasantries were exchanged Genki got straight to the point.

"I have an idea on how to help the dinosaurs survive the winter but I would like your wisdom on the subject as well." the pair nodded and Autumn Harvest was flagged over. She sat next to Bear Fur awaiting the young alphas words. He flipped to the proper page and showed them his design. "The idea I have is to make them a den or find a cave near by here they can escape the cold. I'd prefer if it had its own heat source though I can build an artificial one if I have to."

"Hmm…" Bear Fur stroked the fur on his chin "a very detailed design, you are an exceptional designer. I don't see a problem with the design as it is, but finding a hot spring or a heat vent might be difficult."

"Is it possible though?"

"Aye, it is possible. Just unlikely in this region." Autumn Harvest studied him now.

"Will you help me try to locate one?" all three nodded, "thank you. I will make a design for a heater if I need to make it." they again nodded.

"Very prudent young man." Star Thunder smiled to him, his smile almost fatherly.

"When would you like to go searching for this heat source?" Autumn Harvest probed.

"When ever you are available, we need to have this done before the winter months come." they all nodded,

"How about after the hunt this evening. It'll be easier to locate a heat source when the temperature drops a bit." Bear Fur offered his wisdom,

"Alright, if it's agreed then we will search then." they all nodded.

"Will Jasmine Talon be joining us?" Bear Fur asked with a glint in his eye.

"I'm not sure at this point. She seems to want to stay near by Ashlee at this point."

"It would do the girl some good to get away for a run. Besides I think Ashlee needs some time alone as well. I will have Cloud Berry prepare a meal for her if you want."

"If you are insistent then thank you. But I doubt Holly will let the meal go unprepared. Though you might convince her to come run with us after it is finished."

"Aye that I will do then." he saw her rise and go to where his wife sat with the other baby sitters. Ashlee was dosing some ways away; she seemed content to relax since she had the chance.

"Do you think the dinosaurs will share this den?" Bear Fur asked, stroking his chin.

"I'm not sure… I'm hoping they will. I know they fear the coming cold but I'm uncertain if they fear it enough to tolerate each other."

"Well I guess we first need to see if there is a suitable abode for them near by then we will tackle the next problem." Star Thunder stated putting things simply. Genki nodded before rising to play with some of the pups.

* * *

After the evening hunt, Genki lead the pack elder out to search for the steam vent he would need for the dinosaurs den. Holly joined him and he let Autumn Harvest lead since she had the most experience in locating such things. Though they searched for hours their search yielded no results. After returning home Genki joined his mate in their room. She seemed rather exhausted but he couldn't figure out why.

"You alright?"

"Yeah… just tired I guess."

"Well you haven't been as active lately… perhaps that's it."

"I guess… maybe I should play with the pups more. I'm just worried…"

"If you aren't better in a few days I'll let Harvey or Autumn know alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." he lay down next to her holding her close.

"You know Larry had an interesting question for you earlier. I promised I would get an answer for him."

"Oh?"

"He wanted to know if you'd be willing to answer a few questions concerning mating and your pregnancy? Its up to you whether you want to answer such questions." Holly seemed taken aback for a moment then had a look of uncertainty wash over her features.

"I'd have no problem with answering about my pregnancy… I'm not sure about the mating though… that's…"

"I know it's really personal, that's why it's up to you. He said he'd respect your decision."

"Alright. Well I will think about that one." Genki nodded, he pulled her close and kissed her cheek.

"Get some rest." He smiled seeing her go to sleep almost immediately.

* * *

The next few weeks consisted of the pack searching for the heat vent or hot spring after their hunts. The elders took it upon themselves to look further a field in hopes of finding what was needed. Holly showed increasing signs that she was having a Garou pregnancy rather than a human one. In some ways this was a relief but it also made her reluctant to stray from home. So the alpha female remained with the younger pack members while the other searched. Genki invited Larry over one night for a chat; Holly made them some tea and then settle next to her husband.

"Thank you, the tea is delicious."

"Your welcome Larry."

"Holly did Genki mention to you that I had some questions?"

"Yes he did. I have no problem with anything concerning my pregnancy but the other subject depends on what you want to know."

"Well I'm assuming you know which pregnancy you have now."

"Yes it seems to be a Garou pregnancy."

"Does it make it difficult to move or anything?"

"No, it honestly doesn't inhibit me at all.

"Well after you have your child would you let me know if it was painful or anything?"

"Of course. I've seen many births so I'll let you know any differences." He nodded, jotting down a couple of things.

"As far as the mating goes Genki and I were discussing the two positions. What I was wondering is if the tiger style position was uncomfortable for you or not?" Holly glanced to Genki who gave her a sheepish grin. She shook her head at him.

"No it wasn't uncomfortable, though I had half expected it to be."

"Now you don't have to answer this, but did you like as much as the normal method?" She seemed to debate whether she wanted to answer for a moment then nodded.

"Surprisingly yes I did."

"Alright this question is for both of you. I walked in on… Autumn and Bear Fur the other day. I noticed both were growling and he was… I would assume holding her by the scruff of her neck. Is that normal?" the couple looked at each other a moment then back at him.

"Was he biting the back of her neck?"

"Yes."

"Ah… well though it is normal in some ways it honestly depends on the Garou. I do not do…violent looking sex with Holly. But some like it rougher than others. No doubt it was mostly for show, I doubt Bear Fur would ever try to harm her nor would he force her to mate."

"Genki you never told me about that."

"I do believe it was explained in the book I gave you Holly."

"So it is normal?"

"Yeah it is with the elders. For some reason they tend to do that more." he wrote a few more notes down.

"Is there a reason behind it?"

"Yes, though I have never understood it fully. Basically it's more of a challenge that way. Think of it as a form of game. See who submits first. It's never meant to harm anyone but it can look violent to an outsider."

"So it was about dominance?"

"In some ways. The elders already have their ranking. Like I said more of a game than anything." He shrugged; he never understood it. Larry nodded, he decided he'd had enough and went about some normal chatter with the couple before taking his leave. Holly seemed unsure of what she'd learned.

"Genki why would they play such a game?"

"I'm not sure… it never made sense to me. That's why I never do that with you. I know you wouldn't want it that way."

"thank you…" He nuzzled her as he lay down next to her.

"Get some rest, our little one will be here soon." she nodded then relaxed to do just that. he glanced out the window wondering if they would find a new home for the dinosaurs before it was too late.

* * *

_AAN: sorry for the shortness and the delay… lots going on at work lately and with other things. I'll try to not have such a big delay next time. _


End file.
